AMIGOS, SIMPLEMENTE AMIGOS:
by lecaosma
Summary: Bella esta próxima a su boda con Edward, pero inesperadamente comienza a sentir cosas extrañas y diferentes por otra persona que le es totalmente prohibido para ella. Gracias a todos lo que siguieron la historia Cap 18: Final. C
1. Chapter 1

**Sinopsis: **Bella esta próxima a su boda con Edward, pero inesperadamente comienza a sentir cosas extrañas y diferentes por otra persona que es totalmente prohibido para ella ¿Qué hará? C&B

**Ya saben los personajes no son míos son de S. Meyer.**

**AMIGOS, SIMPLEMENTE AMIGOS**

**Capitulo 1: Tacto**

Me encontraba realmente entusiasmada, con dos tazas de café recién hechas, mientras caminaba rápidamente por el hospital, aun el olor de la sangre me mareaba así que camine todo lo aprisa que pude, hasta que por fin llegue al consultorio de Carlisle. Era una costumbre que habíamos adquirido en los últimos meses desde que me había comprometido con Edward, todos los jueves salíamos a caminar por cualquier lugar mientras hablábamos de cualquier tontería, y es que hablar con Carlisle era tan fácil, además el era tan interesante estaba segura que jamás me cansaría de escuchar todas sus historias; incluso como una niña pequeña tenia mis favoritas que le pedía me las volviera a contar, y el solo sonreía y siempre me complacía.

Toque suavemente en la puerta ya que lo más seguro es que se encontrara con algún paciente, por que además era de lo más dedicado a su trabajo, eso si, sin olvidarse jamás de su familia, el era… perfecto, esa era la palabra para definirlo… perfecto.

-Hola Bella, hoy llegaste más temprano- Me saludo dejándome pasar a su consultorio al parecer se encontraba solo.

-Hola- Salude –Espero que no sea inoportuna, se que me adelante pero… la verdad estaba muy aburrida en casa, así que decidí venir no te molesta ¿verdad?- Pregunte con cierto miedo.

-Para nada, además es perfecto, hoy termine más rápido con mis pacientes así que estaba intentando matar el tiempo- Me dijo mientras levantaba una revista de medicina.

-Genial, vamos que el café se enfría- Le dije mientras le daba su taza. La verdad no sabia si era por acompañarme o simplemente por que le gustaba, pero eso era lo único que se le vea "comer" a Carlisle, aunque yo sabia la verdad a nadie le parecía extraño que un medico fuera adicto al café, aunque a mi si me causaba curiosidad. El dejo su café sobre su escritorio mientras se quitaba la bata y se ponía su chaqueta de paño gris, la cual personalmente me encantaba, volvió a tomar la taza y me abrió la puerta para salir.

-¿Que tal has estado?- Me pregunto mientras salíamos del hospital – Me sorprende que aun no hayas enloquecido, Dios sabe que adoro a Alice, pero a 

veces realmente se pasa- Me comento y yo asentí en aprobación. Alice era la que estaba organizando mi boda, y como me lo esperaba se estaba saliendo totalmente de control. Era tan agradable tener un buen amigo con quien hablar, y no es que no pudiera hacerlo con Edward, pero últimamente se había aliado con Alice, así que yo queda indefensa… y pues con Jacob hace tiempo no sabia de el, por lo cual me había unido mucho a Carlisle, y a veces pensaba que el también a mi.

-Pero es tan feliz… no puedo romper sus ilusiones- Dije resignadamente.

-Y tu ¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres?- me pregunto mientras nos sentábamos en un parque cercano al hospital.

-La verdad…-Dije algo insegura –La verdad pienso que es totalmente innecesario todo aquello de la boda, le voy a dar mi vida a Edward… – Negué con mi cabeza tristemente- Pero parece que para el no es suficiente-

-¿Por qué le tienes tanto miedo al matrimonio?- Pregunto con una sincera preocupación mientras sus hermosos ojos caramelo se concentraban el los míos.

-¿Me guardarías el secreto? Esto es algo que ni a Edward le he dicho- El asintió, y es que era tan fácil ser sincera con el de mostrarme tal como era, sin la necesidad de impresionar o aparentar que soy mejor de lo que realmente era, con él simplemente era Bella, una humana más, no como cuando estaba con Edward que me hacia sentirme anormal por amarlo, y frágil… era gracioso pensar en eso ya que sus dichosos limites habían dejado su marca en mi, ya que no permitía que nadie me tocara ni tocar a nadie más allá de lo permitido, era… enfermizo –La verdad, es que… mis padres se casaron muy enamorados y mira como terminaron mi madre huyendo conmigo a media noche… temo que el matrimonio… mate mi amor por Edward… que fracasemos… es como si fuera una sentencia de terminación… tengo miedo de que la eternidad sea demasiado tiempo…- Dije mientras clavaba la mirada en el suelo.

-Todos hemos pasado por esos miedos, Bella, es normal, y te aseguro que habrá momentos difíciles en los que querrás huir, pero al final sabrás regresar- Eso me dejo muy curiosa y no pude resistirme de preguntar.

-¿Tu has pensado alguna vez en huir? ¿En dejar a todos y todo?- pregunto volviendo a levantar mi vista para concentrarla en el, cosa muy fácil por que era tan hermoso…

-La verdad… esto es algo que no le he dicho a nadie ni a Edward – Dijo imitando mi tono de voz, con una dulce sonrisa, que correspondí –Claro y más veces de las que realmente me siento en capacidad de aceptar… cuando tienes la eternidad el mayor monstro a vencer no es nuestra naturaleza, si no la costumbre… ella es la que realmente nos mata- Dijo bajando la vista y clavándola en la taza de café que se llevo delicadamente a la boca para tomar un poco, yo lo imite.

-¿Y entonces que hacer?- Pregunte mientras veía como las nubes se juntaban, seguro iba a llover.

-Nada, el tiempo lo cura todo y pone todo en su lugar- Me contesto resignadamente. Me encogí de hombros y frote mis manos el viento comenzó azotar duramente, no había duda iba a llover –Mejor te llevo a tu casa va a llover- Yo asentí mientras me tomaba otro sorbo de café. Nos levantamos y volvimos al hospital para recoger su flamante Mercedes. El manejaba un poco más lento que Edward, pero sin embargo iba rápido. Continuamos hablando de cosas sin importancia como cual era su comida favorita cuando era humano y si alguna vez se había enamorado como humano, a la cual me contó que el quería ser sacerdote entregarse a Dios, por lo cual se mantenía alejado de cualquier cosa que lo pudiera llevar a la tentación y de la tentación al pecado. Llegamos demasiado pronto a mi casa, más pronto de lo que yo deseaba, al salir del auto, vi con resignación que el volvo de Edward no estaba, eso significaba que aun no había regresado de cazar, últimamente salía a cazar más a menudo, como si estuviera pasando algo que no me quisiera decir.

-¿Por qué no entras un rato?, a Charlie le encantaría saludarte- Me miro por unos instante y asintió apago el auto y se acerco a mi. Entramos juntos a la casa y mi padre estaba en la sala viendo las noticias.

-Hola papá, saluda- Dije mientras el se volteaba para saludar. Al ver a nuestro invitado se levanto del sofá.

-Dr. Cullen, que sorpresa tenerlo por aquí- Dijo mi padre estrechando la mano de Carlisle. Mientras me fije que habían unas maletas en la otra orilla del sofá eso era extraño.

-Papá ¿y esas maletas?- Pregunte con curiosidad.

-Hay Bella te estaba esperando… tu ya eres mayor de edad… y se que valoras mi confianza… y no harás nada indebido… - Dijo mientras no dejaba de mover las manos.

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto algo confusa.

-Tengo que viajar a New York, para una capacitación, mi vuelo sale hoy y regresare dentro de una semana, odio dejarte sola, pero me informaron a ultima hora, así que te quedaras sola en casa…- Finalizó algo resignado.

-Pues…- Intervino Carlisle- Bella podría quedarse con nosotros esta semana, te quedarías con Alice, seguro a ella le encantaría- Propuso.

-Pues… yo estaría más tranquilo, Forks es un pueblo tranquilo pero uno nunca sabe-Dijo preocupado mi padre –Además Edward esta de viaje ¿verdad?- 

pregunto curioso, mientras yo me imaginaba el verdadero temor de mi padre, que me quedara con Edward a solas, me hizo gracia si mi padre supiera que desde hace más de un año que Edward se quedaba todas las noches conmigo, aunque obviamente no pasaba nada, por culpa de sus odiosos limites, así hasta que fuera menos frágil, nada pasaría.

-Si esta de excursión con Emmett, ya saben como son estos chicos de ahora, tienen que conocer el mundo por sus propios ojos- Dijo graciosamente Carlisle, algunas veces no estaba segura cual era la diferencia entre un vampiro y un ángel ya que con Carlisle cerca, parecían la misma cosa.

-Pues listo, así que te quedaras esta semana en casa de los Cullen- Dijo mi padre acercándose –Por favor, pórtate bien no hagas nada que yo no aprobaría- Dijo muy bajito mi padre, pero seguro nuestro invitado habrá escuchado.

-No te preocupes, voy a estar bien, y me portare bien-Le asegure –Si quieres te llevo al aeropuerto- Me ofrecí.

-No te preocupes llame un taxi debe estar por llegar- Mientras mi padre terminaba la frase se escuchaba un pitido que anunciaba la llegada del taxi. Charlie tomo las maletas mientras se acerco a la puerta- Pórtate bien, no hagas nada irresponsable, Dr. Cullen se la encargo mucho- finalizó mi padre con un beso en mi frente y rápidamente salió de la casa.

-Bueno, deberías alistar tu maleta, para llevarte a casa- Dijo Carlisle girándose hacia mí, con una preciosa sonrisa.

-Esta bien- Dije mientras subía las escaleras y vi como el se quedaba muy quieto en mitad de la sala – ¿No me vas a acompañar a alistar mi maleta?- Pregunte.

-¿No crees que es impropio que una hombre, que no sea tu esposo suba a tu recamara?- Me contra pregunto ensanchando más sus hermosa sonrisa.

-Estamos en el siglo XXI, nadie dirá nada, además no estoy subiendo a un hombre cualquiera; estoy subiendo a mi mejor amigo- Dije desde la escalera y aunque pareciera imposible sonrió aun más parecía un autentico ángel, era una visión hermosa de esas que quitan la respiración.

-No sabia que me considerabas tu mejor amigo…- Dijo mientras se acercaba hasta donde me encontraba – Me alegra mucho que me consideres así, por que tu también eres muy importante para mi- Dijo muy alegre –Ahora a empacar- Me recordó sacándome de mi de mis pensamientos.

-Claro- Finalice y subí las escaleras a toda prisa por alguna extraña razón mis piernas parecías gelatina, así que de repente perdí el equilibro cayéndome hacia atrás, pero el ágilmente me atrapo es sus brazos. Y ahí entre sus brazos teniéndolo tan cerca se me olvido todo, ya no era consiente del mundo, del tiempo, 

de nada, solo era consiente de su cercanía, y de lo bien que se sentía sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo, sentí como me giro para verlo, y comenzó a decirme algo, pero realmente yo no le entendía por más que concentraba mi atención para entenderle, solo era consiente de su cercanía, hasta que me empecé a sentir mareada y su voz dejo de ser un sonido distante para convertirse un murmullo cercano y poco a poco comencé a entender lo que me decía.

-Bella…. Respira…- Eso era que me estaba diciendo, que respirara y ahora que era consiente se me había olvidado respirar -… Respira…- Me volvía repetir, hasta que ruidosamente obligué a mis pulmones a inhalar todo el aire que había a mi alrededor pero no fue una muy buena idea por que me intoxique con el aroma que desprendía del hombre que me sostenía, inmediatamente exhale estrepitosamente, y nuevamente comencé a respirar aunque de forma muy agitada, era vergonzoso. Después de unos segundos pude articular una palabra.

-Lo siento- Susurre poniéndome cada vez más roja.

-¿Estas bien?- me pregunto realmente preocupado.

-Si, solo subí las escaleras muy rápido y me maree… no es nada- Dije ofreciéndole una tonta sonrisa, y me solté de sus brazos y corrí hasta llegar a mi habitación.

El llego poco después y comenzamos hablar de la música que me gustaba y la que le gustaba a el, aunque realmente lo intentaba no podía prestarle toda la atención que quería mi mente intentaba entender que era lo que había sucedido, ¿por que me había quedado sin respiración? Ese tipo de cosas solo me pasaba cuando Edward me besa y no tenía ni punto de comparación con lo que me había acabado de pasar, esto había sido totalmente diferente y más fuerte. La cabeza me había comenzado a doler, quería entender que era lo que me pasaba, pero no encontraba ninguna explicación lógica. Termine de empacar y Carlisle tomo mi maleta bajamos y nos dispusimos irnos para su casa, y esperaba de corazón que mi querido Edward ya se encontrara allí, que ya huera regresado de caza, por que realmente lo necesitaba con desesperación, aunque no sabia bien por que.

**CONTINUARA… **


	2. Capitulo 2: Guerra

**Ya saben los personajes no son míos son de S. Meyer.**

**AMIGOS, SIMPLEMENTE AMIGOS**

**Capitulo 2: Guerra**

En el auto seguimos conversando de lo más animado quien hubiera imaginado que Carlisle era de lo más gracioso mientras me contaba la vez en que los Vulturi habían descubierto su forma de alimentación.

-Marco y Cayo querían matarme… -Dijo de lo más natural –Pero eso si; le agradezco mucho a Aro, intervino a mi favor, así que fue por eso que abandone Volterrea, aunque recuerdo que antes de partir Marco se acerco a mi, indignado y me dijo "Vegetariano", como si fuera el peor de los insultos- Me comentó aun manteniendo esa bella sonrisa.

-¿Tu que le dijiste?- Pregunto con curiosidad.

-Pues yo le respondí, "carnívoro"- Dijo entre risas- Y me fui a vagar el por el mundo- Concluyó mientras apaga el motor de su auto.

-No me había dado cuenta que habíamos llegado- dije en un susurro. A diferencia de las otras veces que había venido a la mansión Cullen todas las luces estaban apagadas a excepción la de la sala, algo no estaba bien, y al parecer Carlisle también lo notó.

-Vamos nos están esperando- Dijo muy serio, yo no dije nada, simplemente me baje del auto y lo seguí. Cuando entramos todos estaban reunidos en la sala incluido Edward que estaba muy tenso, todos se quedaron en silencio… y fue algo incomodo.

-Buenas noches- Salude, y Edward se acerco a mi sin cambiar en absoluto su expresión.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto crudamente Carlisle, pero ninguno dijo nada; así que se giro un poco para ver a Edward.

-¿Qué pasa?- Volvió a preguntar, pero directamente a mi prometido, que clavo la mirada en el suelo.

-Hay problemas en Denali, Tanya nos pidió ayuda, vamos a viajar esta noche- Dijo atropellándose con las palabras. Mientras en mi cabeza solo estaba presente que Edward se iría, el me dejaría, otra vez… no otra vez, no ahora que tenia tantas dudas y lo necesitaba tanto.

-¿Pero que es lo que pasa?- Continuo Carlisle con el interrogatorio.

-Parece que hay un nuevo brote de neófitos, están muy preocupados, necesitan alguien con experiencia, vamos a ir investigar y si es necesario vamos a luchar, no podemos permitir que los Volturis se acerquen, no aun- Dijo Edward sin dejar de mirarme. No podía creer lo que decían… se iban ir a luchar solo para que los Vulturi no me hicieran nada, esto era absurdo.

-Pero alguien se debe de quedar, Bella se quedara con nosotros una semana o eso piensa Charlie- Dijo cortantemente Carlisle apenas mirándome.

-Ya lo hemos discutido, Alice ya había visto lo del viaje de Charlie, y pensamos que lo mejor es que tú quedes con Bella, - Dijo Esme con tranquilidad.

-¿Por qué yo?- pregunto rudamente Carlisle; esa reacción me dolió profundamente era… como si le molestara tener que quedarse conmigo.

-Ya sabes como es de torpe Bella, es mejor que se quede con un medico cerca, yo estaría más tranquilo- contesto Edward, ignorando mi cara de enojo por el comentario.

-Pero podría ir yo en tu lugar, y tú quedarte con Bella- Insistió Carlisle levantando la voz más de lo necesario, definitivamente no quería quedarse conmigo, aunque la causa no debía ser yo, no me podía dar tanta importancia, seguro era la preocupación de que su familia podía correr peligro y el no iba estar para ayudarlos… si eso debía ser, eh intente tranquilizarme.

-No, lo mejor es que yo vaya seré más útil allí, y tu serás mas útil aquí, por favor- Pidió mi novio, sabiendo que su padre no se negaría, Carlisle bajo la vista con algo desagrado, pero no dijo nada, y de pronto un incomodo silencio se instalo en la habitación.

-¿Todos van a ir?- Pregunto resignando Carlisle rompiendo el silencio.

-Si consideramos que es lo más seguro- Contesto Esme acercándose a su esposo, y tomando su mano.

-Quédate conmigo, no tienes por que ir, deja que ellos se encarguen de todo, tu quédate- Pidió casi desesperado Carlisle… era una suplica, no había duda, el gran y racional Carlisle estaba rogando, para no tener que quedarse solo conmigo… negué inmediatamente con la cabeza, ella era la mujer que amaba era normal que se preocupara y que no quisiera que le sucediera nada, yo tampoco lo deseaba.

-No te preocupes todo va estar bien, pero prefiero acompañar a los chicos siempre es bueno que vaya alguien con la cabeza fría- Dijo Esme mientras depositaba un suave beso en los labios de Carlisle, y sentí una terrible rabia, era algo nuevo y esa sensación me superaba, tenia que salir inmediatamente de allí o no iba poder 

responder por mis actos. Así que camine hacia la puerta y sentí como Edward me seguía, hasta que los dos estuvimos afuera en el jardín.

-¿Estas bien?- me pregunto con cautela.

-¡¡Cómo quieres que este bien?!- estalle con rabia- ¡¡Me acabo de enterar que _**mi**_ prometido se va a una guerra, y me deja sola cuando prometió que nunca más me dejaría, sin contar con el hecho de que me has estado mintiendo por semanas!!- Le grite no me importaba que todos me escucharan estaba tan enojada, que necesitaba sacarlo todo si no me iba a envenenar.

-¿De que hablas? Yo no te eh mentido- Me dijo totalmente sorprendido, intentando entender a que me refería.

-¡¡No lo niegues!! – La mire con más rabia -Estas ultimas semanas te la has pasado cazando por que sabias que esto iba a pasar, me abandonaste para irte a entrenar… por eso estas ultimas semanas no has ido acompañarme en las noches- Le mire mientras sentía como las lagrimas se agolpaba en mis ojos. Podría jurar que Edward se había quedado sin palabras -¿Lo vas a negar?- pregunte con tristeza.

-Tienes razón…Alice tuvo la visión hace cuatro semanas…nos vio luchar y ganar…- Me aceptó con tristeza mientras me tomaba las manos – Debemos evitar a toda costa que los Vulturis se acerquen… es por tu bien- Me dijo torpemente.

-No me utilices como excusa, esto lo estas haciendo por ti…- El me miro más sorprendido aun, y bajo la vista, me sentí mal, no estaba enojada con el, si no conmigo, el no tenia la culpa de nada, era yo quien tenia dudas, no el –La verdad no me importa tus razones- El levanto una ceja – No me mal interpretes… lo que realmente me preocupa es tu seguridad… No quiero perderte- Le dije sin poder reprimir más mis lagrimas que de alguna forma eran por algo diferente a lo que realmente aceptaba –Quédate, quédate conmigo- le pedí.

-Esto debo hacerlo- Me dijo sujetando mi cara con sus manos –Sabes que te amo… y volveré, pero necesito esto, debo pelear esta batalla- me dijo sin poder ocultar la emoción que la idea le causaba. El quería pelear esa batalla, pero no se daba cuenta de que estaba perdiendo la guerra conmigo, esa lucha silenciosa que se estaba formando en mi interior entre dos sentimientos que no me daban tregua.

-¿Por qué tienes que hacer esto?- Pregunte, intentado calmarme.

-No se… pero lo necesito, necesito probarme que aun soy bueno- Dijo acercándose a mis labios lentamente, fue un beso controlado, suave, como eran todos los besos con el, y en un par de segundos el había roto el contacto. De repente me sentí horrorizada, algo no estaba bien, sus besos ya no tenían el mismo efecto que solían tener, ya no me cortaban el aliento… algo estaba 

pasando, y el parecía no notarlo, y eso me entristecía más, pero quizá era mejor así.

-Prométeme que te cuidaras, y si algo sale mal, no intentes hacerte el héroe solo corre, y ponte a salvo- Le dije intentado sacar la mejor sonrisa que tenia – Prométeme que regresaras- le pedí.

-Lo juro- me dijo dulcemente, mientras Alice se acercaba a nosotros.

-Es hora de irnos- Sentencio Alice.

-Por favor, se cuidan quiero verlos a todos en mi… boda- Esa ultima palabra me resultaba incomoda, falsa, como si fuera una condena, pero nadie lo notó.

-No te preocupes Bella, me encargare de que todos asistan- Dijo dulcemente mi amiga mientras me abrazaba. Fui a la sala para despedirme de todos, realmente deseaba que todos regresaran con bien. Esme, Alice y Jasper se fueron en el volvo plateado de Edward, mientras que Emmett y Rosalie se fueron en su BMW, se alejaron rápidamente, Carlisle y yo nos quedamos un buen rato en la entraba, como si no supiéramos que hacer, hasta que la lluvia anunciada comenzó a caer, por lo que me vi en la obligación de entrar, y el me siguió sin hacer casi ruido.

-Bueno creo que me voy a ir a dormir, hoy ha sido un día largo- Comente mientras me acercaba a las escaleras.

-Que descanses Bella- me dijo mientras se acercaba a mi -¿No vas a comer nada? La comida es un alimento importante- Dijo Carlisle con su mejor tono de medico.

-No tengo hambre, solo estoy muy casada- Dije sintiéndome nerviosa.

-Bueno entonces descasa, cualquier cosa que necesites estoy en mi despacho- Dijo amablemente. Subimos las escaleras juntos, pero yo me dirigí a la recamara de Edward y el a su despacho.

Llevaba toda la noche dando vueltas intentando entender que era lo que me pasaba, que era lo que iba mal con Edward, no podía justificar mi comportamiento por su abandono de las semanas pasadas, el había demostrado de todas las formas que le era posible que me amaba, ¿como yo podrí tener dudas cuando falta un mes para la boda? Era inconcebible… intentaba explicarme que solo eran los nervios; pero era algo más, y aun no estaba preparada para saber, me estaba enloqueciendo necesitaba aire, necesitaba salir de allí lo más rápido posible. Me levante de la cama, parecía que ya había terminado de llover, tome el celular que me había obsequiado Edward, para ver la hora… 3:35am, decidí salir de la habitación y dar un paseo necesitaba aclarar mi cabeza. Iba caminado a oscuras no quería llamar la atención, pero no contaba con que mi suerte y mi torpeza 

unidas creaban caos, pues me estrelle contra una mesa del pasillo tirando al suelo un bello florero que se quebró inmediatamente.

-¿Bella que paso?- Pregunto Carlisle realmente preocupado, me sorprendió verlo, no me lo esperaba, mientras me tomaba entre sus brazos, y me llevaba a su despacho, y a mi se me olvido respirar yo ya no era consiente de nada, solo podía sentir sus frías manos en mi cintura mientras me sentaba en su escritorio – Bella… respira…- me recordó con su encantadora sonrisa. Levanto el pantalón de mi pijama hasta la rodilla para asegurarse de que todo estaba bien. Sus manos sobre mis piernas fue una sensación… inexplicable, y aun no podía controlar mi respiración inhalaba más de lo debido e inevitablemente exhalaba ruidosamente, agitándose poco a poco mi respiración.

-Parece que todo esta bien, solo te raspaste la rodilla, nada grave- me aseguro dejando en su estado anterior mi pijama y parándose frente a mi- ¿Qué hacías a esta hora levanta?- Me pregunto con genuina curiosidad. Pero al sentirlo tan cerca mi mente comenzó aclararse y comencé a comprender que era lo que me pasaba y que era lo que necesita, extendí mis manos para tocar su cara que acerque a la mía, el se dejo llevar sin comprender que era lo que yo pretendía; pero para mi todo era muy claro y sabia a la perfección que era lo que debía hacer no me importaba lo que este acto me costara estaba dispuesta a pagar el precio.

-Ahora todo es claro…- susurre acercando aquellos finos labios que me llamaban y lentamente los uní con los míos, y pude sentir como todo su cuerpo se tensaba, pero una fuerza más poderosa me impulsaba a continuar adelante, aunque mi corazón esperaba su rechazó inmediato.

**CONTINUARA…**

**Notas de Autora:**

**Gracias **cass metallium, me alegra que la historia te este gustando, voy a intentar actualizar día de por medio, pero no prometo nada, ya sabes que a veces las cosas se complican un poco.

**No olviden dejar sus ****Reviews ¡!**


	3. Capitulo 3: Mi Fuego Tu Hielo

**Ya saben los personajes no son míos son de S. Meyer. Este cap es muy fuerte y tiene contenido sexual así que ya están advertidos… **

**AMIGOS, SIMPLEMENTE AMIGOS**

**Capitulo 3: Mi Fuego Tu Hielo…**

Pero al sentirlo tan cerca mi mente comenzó aclararse y comencé a comprender que era lo que me pasaba y que era lo que necesita, extendí mis manos para tocar su cara que acerque a la mía, el se dejo llevar sin comprender que era lo que yo pretendía; pero para mi todo era muy claro y sabia a la perfección que era lo que debía hacer no me importaba lo que este acto me costara estaba dispuesta a pagar el precio.

-Ahora todo es claro…- susurre acercando aquellos finos labios que me llamaban y lentamente los uní con los míos, y pude sentir como todo su cuerpo se tensaba, pero una fuerza más poderosa me impulsaba a continuar adelante, aunque mi corazón esperaba su rechazó inmediato. No me extrañaría que me echara de su casa, pero probar esos labios, valía la pena.

Mis labios intentaban profundizar el beso que aun no era correspondió y sentí como sus manos se movían, esperaba que me empujara pero hasta entonces no desistiría. Pero tal es mi sorpresa al sentir como sus brazos me tomaban por la cintura y me levantaban del escritorio para acércame a el, y por fin sus labios aceptaban la invitación hecha por los míos y profundizamos el beso. Podía sentir como su legua jugaba con la mía en una perfecta sincronía, era como si hubiéramos estados hechos el uno para el otro, mi cuerpo se acoplo perfectamente al suyo, mis piernas se enroscaron en su cintura, mientras su mano derecha se fijaba gentil pero firme en mi cintura, la otra exploraba mi espalda y se enredaba en mi cabello.

Yo también quería conocerlo, y mis manos comenzaron a explorar su espalda levantado la parte trasera de su camisa para que mis manos acariciaran libremente su espalda, fría como el mármol, pero que sin embargo la sentía temblar bajo mis roces, esto era algo totalmente nuevo para mi, de repente sentir que podía ser una mi mujer deseada, era una sensación que crecía en mi estomago y se esparcía por todo mi cuerpo, Edward jamás me dejaría violar sus preciosos limites… Edward ¿Cómo podía hacerle esto? ¿Y Esme? En que estaba pensando… no podía seguir con esto, era totalmente incorrecto… era prohibido… pero no podía engañarme a mi misma ese sabor a pecado era un afrodisiaco que arrancaba cualquier girón de razón que me quedaba… sentir sus manos sobre mi piel era un placer por el que cualquier persona cambiaria el cielo y caminaría con una sonrisa triunfal hacia el infierno… lo sabia de sobra por que eso era lo que yo estaba haciendo y sabia a la perfección que con mi caía me llevaba al más bellos de los ángeles.

Sentí su mano fría colarse por mi camiseta buscaba como deshacerse de ella, la temperatura de mi cuerpo subía peligrosamente ya no había marcha atrás, lo sabia de sobra cuando mis manos abrieron su camisa, sus besos era una experiencia irresistible para mi… por que aunque me faltara el aire no podía alejarme, sus manos firmes sobre mi cuerpo me aseguraba que la usanza no se improvisa, el sabia divinamente lo que hacia y a mi me encantaba cada segundo más. Se acerco a mi oído y podía sentir su respiración entrecortada.

-Pídeme que pare y lo hare…- me susurro con voz ronca debido al deseo –Aun puedo detenerme… si continuamos…- beso dulcemente mi oído –no podre parar… ¿Qué debo hacer?- Yo me aferre a el con toda la fuerza que tenia.

-Fácil… no pares- Mi voz sonó como una suplica y en realidad lo era, entendía que más adelante tendría que lidiar con mi conciencia que no me dejaría vivir, pero ahora solo lo quería a el y la felicidad de que era mutuo o que por lo menos el me deseaba tanto como yo a el, alejaba cualquier duda, cualquier pensamiento, cualquier cosa que no fuera el.

Carlisle no espero más y me recostó sobre su escritorio mientras lentamente subía la camiseta de mi pijama que dando al descubierto mis senos, sentí su mirada por unos segundos que me hizo sonrojar más, si es que acaso era posible, y volvió a besarme, mientras sus manos jugueteaban con mis pechos, poco a poco su boca abandono la mía para bajar por mi cuello, mis clavículas hasta detenerse en uno de mis senos mientras su mano masajeaba el otro. De mi boca comenzaron a escapar gemidos de placer esos besos totalmente prohibidos era el paraíso para mi. El continúo bajando hasta llegar a mi vientre mientras su mano comenzó a bajar mi pantalón, era injusto yo estaba practicante desnuda y el aun completamente vestido tenia que ponernos en igualdad de condiciones, extendí mi mano intentado quitarle la camisa y el al ver mis intentos fallidos se separo un poco de mi y se la arranco para volver con su tarea de deshacerse de mi pantalón.

El comenzó lentamente a bajarlo asegurándose que sus manos frías rozaran mi piel que ardía, al poco tiempo el se había desecho de mi pantalón y solo me quede en mis bragas. Sus manos subieron por mis piernas conociéndolas, en una exploración lenta, minuciosa y llena de deseo, mi cuerpo lo anhelaba, lo necesitaba… sentía como mi cabeza iba a estallar no sabría si soportaría tanto placer. Con mis manos levante su rostro y me volví apoderar de sus labios que se unieron en un beso urgente, desesperado, mientras mis ya seguras manos se abrían su pantalón y lo baje hasta donde mis manos alcanzaron, y sin problemas mis piernas terminaron el trabajo.

Me levanto un poco de su escritorio y me acomodo nuevamente en el, mi corazón me gritaba que el momento se acercaba en el que seriamos uno, y mi cuerpo lo ambicionaba, el también lo sabia, así que arranco la ultima prenda que me cubría, y se acerco a mi oído.

-Eres… perfecta… realmente no merezco este tesoro…- Me susurro y comenzó a besar mi cuello.

-…Yo soy… la que no te merezco…- Le dije entre gemidos causados por sus caricias, sentí como movía sus manos, ahora los dos nos encontrábamos completamente desnudos, eh hice un esfuerzo para no cerrar los ojos, quería admirar su perfección, su fina piel blanca que se encontraba bajo mis manos, que no paraban de indagar cada rincón que podía, quería aprendérmelo de memoria y juraría que el estaba haciendo lo mismo.

Poco a poco sentí como se acomodaba en mi interior… al principio sentí un una fuerte punzada que me obligo aferrarme más a el, si fuera el un humano seguro mis manos le dejarían unas espantosas marcas, pero el ni siquiera lo sintió.

-¿Estas bien?- Me pregunto algo preocupado, solo pude asentir y el se apodero de mis labios, mientras sentía como se comenzaba a mover, la espantosa punzada había desaparecido, y una oleada de nuevas sensaciones comenzaron a crecer en mi interior, sentía como todo mi cuerpo era plastilina que se acoplaba a la formar de mi amante.

Los movimientos se volvieron más rápidos, y como si mi cadera tuviera vida propia mantuvo el ritmo que Carlisle había impuesto, y sentía como mi fuego se mezclaba con su hielo, por fin en toda mi vida me sentía completa, ahora estaba segura de que todas las partes de mi vida encajaban, por el simple hecho de que el fuera mío…

El placer era casi inaguantable sabia que pronto tocaríamos el cielo juntos… y en una explosión de sensaciones todas diferentes e increíblemente placenteras llegamos al clímax, el murmuro algo que no comprendí, pero yo me sentía en el paraíso y todo lo demás parecía distante y lejano.

El se recostó sobre mí, pero yo no sentía ni un milímetro de su peso, aun estaba aferrada a el, no quería separarme ni un centímetro por que sabía que en el momento en que me abandonara esta sensación los reproches y la culpa me azotarían como fieros monstros, pero sabia que por más que quisiera detener este momento para siempre tendría que conformarme con el maravilloso recuerdo. El sin alejarse de mí, beso mi frente sudorosa y alejo aquellos cabellos que se encontraban en mi rostro.

-¿Qué hemos hecho?- Pregunto casi en un susurro Carlisle, más para el que para mi.

-¿Se arrepiente?- Pregunto con terror, el me miro con infinita ternura y… ¿amor? Y volvió a besar mi frente.

-¿Acaso no lo ves? ¿Realmente no te has dado cuenta?- Pregunto con una encantadora sonrisa.

-Es obvio que no… explíqueme- Le pedí, el se iba a levantar pero yo se lo impedí no quería separarme de el.

-Tranquila no voy a salir corriendo- Me dijo soltándose de mis brazos y dejándome sentada sobre el escritorio, el se agacho y recogió su camisa que puso sobre mis hombros para cubrirme, comenzaba a sentir el frio de la mañana –Bella, es innegable que en estos últimos meses nos hemos unido más de la cuenta… pero ese no es el problema… la amistad nuca lo es…-Bajo la vista y la clavo en el suelo –mi verdadero problema es que yo comencé a necesitarte como algo más que una amiga, tu amistad dejo de ser suficiente… necesitaba más…- Confesó algo atormentado.

-Te entiendo, yo eh sentido lo mismo… pero no quería aceptarlo…- Revelé avergonzada, y poniéndome muy roja –Pero pensé que no quería quedarse conmigo, que no soportaba la idea de estar una semana…-Pero no pude terminar la frase el puso se gélido dedo en mis labios callando cualquier palabra.

-Ni siquiera te permito que pienses, que no quería estar contigo… simplemente no me creía lo suficiente fuerte para estar a solas contigo… -Una sonrisa triste se poso en su rostro -…Mira lo que te eh hecho, te eh robado para mí… aunque sabía que no me pertenecías, no me importo, y acabo de tomar un privilegió que era para… mi hijo- Finalizo tristemente, ahora fui yo quien tomo su rostro y le obligue a mirarme.

-Aclaremos algo… tu no has robado nada… simplemente tomaste lo que gustosamente te ofrecí, y me alegro por ello, así que si hay un culpable aquí soy yo, nadie más- Aclare mientras bostezaba, estaba cansada, y no tenia idea que horas eran, pero definitivamente esta noche no había dormido nada.

-Mejor te llevo a dormir… debes estar casada- Me dijo acunándome en sus brazos y caminado por el pasillo, por una de las ventanas pude ver como se colaba la luz solar, mis ojos comenzaron cerrarse aunque intentaba a toda costa que no fuera así.

-¿Qué vamos hacer?- Pregunte entre dormida y despierta, el me abrazo aun más.

-No se… no se…-Fue lo ultimo que le pude escuchar antes de quedar profundamente dormida.

**CONTINUARA…**

**No olviden dejar sus ****Reviews ¡!**


	4. Capitulo 4: Pacto Silencioso

**Ya saben los personajes no son míos son de S. Meyer. **

**AMIGOS, SIMPLEMENTE AMIGOS**

**Capitulo 4: Pacto Silencioso…**

Lentamente comencé abrir los ojos, estaba algo desubicada no sabía donde me encontraba y no estaba segura si lo que había pasado era real o un sueño. Me incorpore lentamente y frote mis ojos, para poder ver mejor, esa no era la habitación de Edward, y aun llevaba la camisa de Carlisle… así que todo era real. Volví a sentirme mareada mientras los recuerdos de la noche anterior llegaban a mí confusos, pero poco a poco se aclaraban, de solo pensarlo me sonroje, no podía creer lo que había hecho, le había entregado mi virginidad al padre de mi novio, y lo peor de todo era que no me arrepentía… ahora comprendía que en estos meses me había enamorado de Carlisle sin darme cuenta, y no es que hubiese dejado de amar a Edward el aun era una parte fundamental de mi vida… solo que era un tipo de amor diferente, casi infantil, platónico, como "ver, pero no tocar", y en cambio lo que sentía por mi querido doctor era más pasional, más instintivo, más del aquí y del ahora, un amor sin promesas ni compromisos… nunca en toda mi vida había concebido un amor en que yo entregara todo sin esperar nada a cambio, siempre pensé que para recibir había que dar, pero ahora todo lo que creía saber daba un giro de 360 grados…

Sentí una gélida mano sobre mi regazo, y me estrelle con la dulce mirada caramelo de Carlisle, que sonreía gentilmente, olvide nuevamente respirar, era una visión gloriosa… sencillamente magnifica.

-…Bella… respira… - Me recordó dulcemente mientras ponía una mesita con comida sobre la cama -Pensé que jamás ibas a despertar- Me comento mientras me ayudaba acomodarme para poder comer, y se sentaba junto a mi.

-¿Dónde estoy?- le pregunte mientras tomaba un gran sorbo de jugo de naranja.

-En la mansión Cullen- Me respondió y yo puse los ojos en blanco.

-Eso lo se, me refería en que parte de la mansión Cullen estoy- Le aclare y el me dedico una hermosa sonrisa.

-En el cuarto de huéspedes- Me contesto mientras yo prácticamente me atragantaba con las tostadas, tenia mucha hambre.

-No sabia que tenían uno- Le comente mientras tomaba más jugo.

-Alice, le pareció una maravillosa idea, por si algún día teníamos invitados- Comento con un tono algo sarcástico.

-¿Que horas son?- Pregunte con curiosidad. El miro su reloj.

-Las… 3:.. 43pm, exactamente- Me contesto con una hermosa sonría.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevo durmiendo?-Pregunte cubriendo con mis manos mi boca. No podía creer que había dormido toda la mañana y lo peor es que tenía ganas de seguir así toda la tarde.

-Te traje aquí como a como a las 7.40am así… que has dormido prácticamente las ocho horas reglamentarias que debe dormir un humano- me contesto con su mejor tono de medico. Me sonroje inmediatamente, de solo pensar por que estaba tan cansada.

-Gracias, la comida esta deliciosa- le dije después de unos minutos de incomodo silencio, sabia que teníamos que hablar, pero si el no daba el primer paso yo no lo daría, realmente creía que las cosas estaban demasiado confusas y conversar no ayudaría aclararlas, así que prefería quedarnos así.

-No es nada, además no fue nada complicado comprar las cosas y servirlas-Me dijo humildemente- Si te da más hambre el la cocina hay suficiente comida, yo regresare por la noche- Me explico levantándose, pero mi mano no se lo permitió.

-¿A dónde vas?- Pregunte insegura.

-Al hospital primero, y después voy a cazar…- Sentí como mis ojos se cristalizaban-… por aquí cerca, estaré contigo para la hora de la cena, no te preocupes- Complemento advirtiendo mi miedo.

Moví la mesa y me acerque lentamente a el, quería probar nuevamente sus labios, pero tenia miedo de que me rechazara, pero sin embargo no se movió, cerré lentamente mis ojos y uní mis labios con los suyos, fue un beso lento cuidadoso, pero poco a poco la pasión que había estado presente en la madrugada nos volvió a intoxicar, mis manos que habían estado alejadas ahora se enredaban en su cuello mientras uníamos más nuestros cuerpos, era imposible resistirse teniéndolo tan cerca, el me tomo por la cintura, sentía mis pulmones gritar por oxigeno, pero un instinto más profundo y primario me impedía alejarme, hasta que se hizo indispensable respirar, me separe un poco lo suficiente para exhalar pero no tanto para dejar de sentirlo cerca. Nuestras respiraciones estaban agitadas, solo podía percibir su maravilloso aliento en mi garganta.

-Mejor me voy- Me dijo dándome un beso en la punta de la nariz –Regresare pronto, estas en tu casa-Me dijo, inclinándose para darme otro beso, pero esta vez suave, calmado y corto para mi frustración, y se perdió detrás de la puerta.

Suspire ruidosamente, mi razón me preguntaba que era lo que pretendía con mi comportamiento, pero la otra parte de mi, la que desde esta madrugada tenia el 

control, me impulsaba seguir adelante, al fin y al cabo cuando todos volvieran, todo volvería a la normalidad, esta situación solo seria un paréntesis en mi vida, suspendería todo, pero no alteraría nada; así que por que tenia que negarme esta experiencia, además aquí nadie había prometido nada, esta relación era sin garantías de nada solo el momento no mas, por que además no podía haber más, aunque en el fondo quisiera que todo que quedara tal cual estaba ahora, pero era imposible yo tenia un una obligación en menos de un mes me casaría con Edward, además el siempre insistía con que no me perdiera ninguna experiencia humana, estaba haciendo algo incorrecto para finalmente hacer lo adecuado… negué con mi cabeza, a quien quería engañar, por más que justificara mi comportamiento entre más lo pensaba más horrible me parecía lo que estaba haciendo, había dormido con el padre de mi prometido… y esto no solo era una simple infidelidad, era una traición a toda la familia Cullen y a la confianza que han depositado en mi…

Pero lo que sentía por Carlisle era más fuerte que toda la lógica que había en mi cabeza, alguna vez había escuchado que "_es preferible arrepentirse de lo que una ha hecho, que arrepentirse de lo que se dejo de hacer_", además si me dieran a elegir entre vivir mil años o un solo día con mi doctor, la elección seria sencilla; esto no me lo hubiera perdido por nada del mundo. Decidí no seguir pensando más en ello dejaría que todo pase como debe pasar, bien había dicho Carlisle "_el tiempo lo cura todo y pone todo en su lugar_", así que dejaría todo al azar.

Me levante de la cama, necesitaba arreglarme me sentía espantosa. Camine sin prisa por el pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación de Edward, me quede congelada con la mano en la perilla, no estaba segura si era digna de seguir, pero no había opción todas mis cosas estaban allí adentro… entre con cierta cautela, la culpa comenzó a torturarme, me acerque y tome el celular… suspire, ninguna llamada perdida, supongo que Edward había llamado a la casa, y era preferible así no sabía muy bien como iba ser mi actitud al hablarle. Tome ropa limpia y me dirigí al baño.

Después de un largo baño, al cual me obligue a salir, ya que la piel de mis dedos estaba totalmente arrugada… Me vestí y salí con calma, hasta que escuche mi celular de forma instintiva salí corriendo y conteste inmediatamente.

-¿Aló?- Dije sin pensarlo, después de un corto silencio escuche la voz de la ultima persona que quería escuchar.

-Bella, lamento no haberte podido llamar antes… hemos estado ocupados desde que llegamos- Me dijo lacónico. Suspire… así que no había llamado, pero… primero me sentía demasiado culpable para reclamar, y segundo prefería que no hubiese llamado, por que no hubiera podido contestarle, era mejor así.

-No te preocupes, lo imagine, ¿Qué tal el viaje?- Pregunte con más entusiasmo del necesario.

-Tranquilo- Respondió sin ganas.

-¿Qué tal la situación allá?- Pregunte, buscando algo diferente en su voz.

-Pues aun no hemos encontrado nada extraño, y eso que hicimos una expedición por toda la zona y hasta hace poco llegamos- Podía sentir la decepción en su voz.

-No te preocupes, sube ese animó y estate muy alerta, cuando menos lo pienses estarás luchando cuerpo a cuerpo con vampiros, no seas impaciente- Intente reanimarlo, era obvio que estaba decepcionado de que apenas llegaran no se encontraran con la tercera guerra mundial.

-Tienes razón, Alice dice lo mismo que hay que tener calma- Respondió más eufórico, eso me alegro, si podía hacerlo feliz, eso me hacia a mi feliz.

-Ya no te mortifiques por eso, ¿Y como están todos?- Pregunte recordando especialmente a Alice, y el pánico me invadió y ¿si ella había visto algo? ¡¡No!! Necesitaba hablar con ella, necesitaba averiguar si había visto algo.

-Bien ya sabes… todos nos encontramos algo… aburridos- Respondió sin mucho interés.

-Edward ¿tienes cerca a Alice? Me gustaría hablar con ella- Dijo rápidamente, sin ser obvia, ni revelar mis intensiones ocultas.

-Claro, ya te la paso- Dijo mi prometido y escuche su dulce voz gritar el nombre de mi amiga.

-¿Bella?- Pregunto la voz de mi amiga, que podría jurar que sonreía.

-¿Como estas?- Pregunte a falta de una pregunta mejor.

-Bien, y tu ¿que has estado haciendo? Ayer intente ver tu futuro, pero era borroso, como si no hubieras tomado ninguna decisión ayer- Me dijo, y el aire salió lentamente de mis pulmones, ella no había podido ver nada, supongo por que todo lo habíamos deja al azar.

-Pues me siento en plenas vacaciones con decirte que hasta hace poco me levante- Dije más natural y tranquila.

-Hay Bella… cuídate… no se pero tengo problemas para verte… es tan extraño- Me dijo, yo me sentí aliviada, pero ella estaba muy intranquila.

-Alice no te preocupes, más bien pon todas tus energías en averiguar que es lo que pasa, para que vuelvan pronto- Dije honestamente, realmente quería que todos regresaran a salvo, aunque eso significara que mi espejismo de amor 

terminara- ¿Ya saben cuando van a regresar?- pregunte después de pensarlo mucho.

-Tal vez en una semana, semana y media, aun no estoy segura- Me contesto y su voz volvía a ser cálida- ¿Y como está Carlisle? ¿Si se ha portado bien contigo?- Pregunto ingenuamente.

-Bien… ahora esta en el hospital- Conteste torpemente atropellándome con mis propias palabras.

-Bueno Bella, te paso a Edward que ya me está haciendo caras. Estamos hablando- Se despidió Alice sin notar mi repentino nerviosismo.

-Adiós Alice, saludas a todos por favor- Dije antes de que mi prometido volviera a tomar el teléfono.

-Bella, por favor te cuidas y no hagas nada tonto, no pongas en peligro tu vida- Me dijo muy serio sin casi levantar la voz.

-Tú también te cuidas, quiero que todos regresen con bien- Le dije algo melancólica, preocupada por todos.

-Te llamare cuando pueda, adiós- Y colgó tan aprisa el celular que ni siquiera me dio la oportunidad de despedirme. Puse el aparato sobre la mesa de noche. Salí de la habitación no era sano para mi quedarme por mucho tiempo allí.

Intente gastar la tarde primero viendo algo televisión, después me fui a cocinar, intente hacer algo exótico que mantuviera toda mi concentración, pero era algo imposible… mi cabeza se encontraba intentando entender que era lo que pasaba en mi vida, cada día podía sentir más la distancia entre Edward y yo, aunque intentáramos ser cordiales, no era suficiente y entre más tiempo pasara, mas insoportable se iba hacer la situación… Edward jamás había sido tan frio conmigo, ni siquiera me dejo despedirme, y lo peor es que a mi no me dolía, me sorprendía… pero no había dolor… Sentí un ruido a mis espaldas, me gire para encontrarme con la hermosa presencia de Carlisle que me miraba fijamente, mi corazón latía rápidamente y se me había olvidado respirar…

-…Bella… Respira…- me dijo acercándose a mi y apoderándose de mis labios. Después de unos preciosos minutos se alejo un poco de mi - ¿Cómo te termino de ir?- Me pregunto alejándose de mi y sentándose. Yo tome una gran bocanada de aire antes de hablar, y apague todos los fogones de la estufa.

-No hice nada realmente digno de contar- Le respondí mientras me sentaba a su lado- Edward llamo- Le dije tomando su mano, y sentí como se ponía rígido.

-¿Qué dijo?- Preguntó algo sombrío.

-Que todos estaban bien y que aun no habían descubierto nada- Le respondí natural como si se tratara de la historia de algún conocido no de mi prometido y su familia – También hable con Alice- Y sentí como se ponía a un más pálido, y nervioso.

-¿Vio algo sobre…?- Pero dejo la pregunta inconclusa, pero entendí a la perfección, el quería saber lo mismo que yo, si Alice había visto algo sobre nosotros. Inmediatamente respondí.

-No, Alice tiene problemas para verme, supongo que es por no eh tomado ninguna decisión- Le indiqué mientras me recostaba sobre su pecho, y el posaba su mano sobre mi cabeza y revolvía mi cabello.

-A veces es un problema tener una hija síquica, pero parece que tu descubriste como engañarla- Me contesto recuperando su tono dulce, tranquilo y relajando completamente su cuerpo.

-¿Tu crees?- Pregunte para inmediatamente apoderarme de sus labios, tenerlo cerca nublaba mi razón y ese instinto primario tomaba el control.

El correspondió mi beso con la misma necesidad y urgencia que se desprendía de mis labios, puede sentir como me acunaba entre sus brazos, nos levantábamos de la silla y nos alejábamos de la cocina. No se como, pero nos encontrábamos en el cuarto de huéspedes amándonos nuevamente, pero esta vez era menos instintivo, sus manos recorrían mis cuerpo con más calma, con más amor, mientras las mías, se aprendían de memoria todos los caminos de su piel perfecta, a excepción de una cicatriz en su pierna y otra en el costado de su torso que ayer no había podido notar, seguro eran las marcas de su transformación, pero incluso siendo cicatrices era preciosas como era todo el.

Y allí sobre la cama revuelta, completamente desnudos, me llevo al cielo nuevamente pero esta vez si puede entender lo que sus labios susurraron… y fueron las palabras más hermosas y significativas que había escuchado en mi vida… "_**Te Amo**_", lo había escuchado perfectamente, sabían que eran verdad por que yo también las sentía.

Cansada, sudorosa y feliz, me abrace a el y le bese el pecho, el comenzó acariciar mi espalda, nos quedamos en silencio por largo tiempo hasta que no pude resistirme más y le pregunte.

-¿Es verdad que me amas?- Pregunte rompiendo la tranquilidad de la habitación, el me miro con sus ojos caramelo que se clavaron en los míos.

-¿Cómo lo puedes dudar?- Me contesto ensanchando mi sonrisa.

-Es que es difícil de aceptar… siempre fuiste el más racional de todos…- Dije francamente, la verdad no me había puesto a pensar en que era la que pasaba 

por su cabeza, me había conformado con los hechos, y había ignorado completamente las razones.

-Siempre eh sido el mejor en controlar mi instinto animal… Aunque no sabes lo complicado que puede ser amarte y al mismo tiempo controlarme para no hacerte daño…- Tenia razón ni siquiera había contemplado lo duro que debía ser para el esa parte -… pero siempre eh sido el peor en controlar mis instintos humanos, siempre estuve muy conectados a ellos, y entre más humanos somos más difícil es evitar las tentaciones del camino, aunque siempre intente hacer lo correcto- Me dijo sin perder la tranquilidad que lo caracterizaba.

-Pero aparezco yo, como la peor de las tentaciones, y te obligo a pecar- Concluí sin poder evitar sentirme culpable.

-No soy más inocente por el hecho de que tú me buscaste; yo también te deseaba, una persona decente te hubiera alejado, pero yo aproveche tu debilidad… y mira lo que te obligue hacer… engañar a tu prometido con su padre…- Dijo sin terminar la frase y clavando la mirada en un punto que yo no alcanzaba a determinar.

-Te lo eh dicho y lo repito soy la única culpable aquí… no intestes cargar con mis responsabilidades, que sin importar lo que intentes tendré que enfrentarme a sus consecuencias- Le aclaré robándome nuevamente sus labios, el correspondió dándome un beso que perfectamente hubiera podido arrancarme el alma, aunque del alguna forma lo hacia. Después de unos largos minutos se separo un poco de mi.

-¿Qué debemos hacer entonces?- Me pregunto, y pude notar miedo en sus ojos, temía mi respuesta.

-Nada- Respondí cortantemente.

-¿Nada?- Cuestiono levantando su ceja.

-Nada- Repetí y me volvió a besar. De esa forma cerramos nuestro pacto silencioso, con el cual pretendíamos engañar a todos, incluyendo Alice, no tomaríamos ninguna decisión solo dejaríamos que las cosas pasaran, como debían pasar, ahora todo dependía del azar, no de nosotros.

**CONTINUARA…**

Muchísimas gracias lulacullen, me alegro que la historia te este gustando, y esperando que te siga gustando este cap. Gracias!!

**No olviden dejar sus ****Reviews ¡!**


	5. Capitulo 5: Nuestra Mentira

**Ya saben los personajes no son míos son de S. Meyer. **

**AMIGOS, SIMPLEMENTE AMIGOS**

**Capitulo 5: Nuestra Mentira… **

Los últimos dos días parecían un sueño, todo era perfecto, despertar junto el cada mañana se había convertido en una perfecta rutina, y repentinamente los días parecían tan cortos, el tiempo parecía que no era suficiente para aprovecharlo a su lado, no sabía bien si era por que sabia que no teníamos mucho o simplemente por que aunque tuviera la eternidad jamás seria suficiente para disfrutarlo a el.

Edward había llamado la noche anterior para informarnos que la lucha había comenzado, y que por esa misma razón no podrían mantenernos tan informados, pero que intentarían llamar lo más a menudo posible, aunque desde ayer no lo habían hecho. En cuanto a mi padre, había llamado esta mañana para contarme lo grande y congestionada que era New York y que el periferia mil veces Forks, y lo entendía por que por ningún lugar del mundo cambiaria a este pueblito que me había dado tanto. En cuanto mí esta noche Carlisle y yo habíamos decidido salir a caminar, llevaba prácticamente tres días encerrada en la mansión y no era un problema cuando estaba mi doctor, pero cuando el salía al hospital, el tiempo era tedioso.

-¿Ya estas lista?- Pregunto, mientras yo bajaba por las escaleras. Me había puesto una blusa blanca con unos jeans y una chaqueta gris. El se quedo viéndome muy sorprendido.

-¿Pasa algo?- Pregunto mientras me paraba a su lado.

-Estas bellísima- Me dijo mientras depositaba un suave beso sobre mis labios. Minutos después se separo de mí y me ofreció su brazo el cual acepte gustosa.

-¿Y a donde vamos a ir?- pregunte, ya que el no había querido decir nada.

-Es una sorpresa- Dijo abriendo la puerta de su mercedes.

-Por lo cual no me vas a decir ¿verdad?- Confirme, mientras me subía al auto.

-Adoro lo perceptiva que eres- Dijo mientras el cerraba mi puerta, y se subía al auto, ese comentario hizo que me sonrojara, era increíble que después de todo lo que habíamos vivido en estos días aun me enrojeciera con cosas tan simples - ¿Quieres escuchar música?- Me preguntó sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-No, quiero hablar- Le respondí.

-¿Y de que quieres hablar?- Me pregunto con su maravillosa sonrisa que me cortaba el aliento… se me estaba olvidando respirar tuve que reunir toda mi concentración para no olvidarlo.

-¿Por qué nunca me hablas de tu familia?- Pregunte, dándome la sensación de que era impertinente, pero el volvió a sonreírme.

-¿Qué quieres saber?- Me dijo relajado, sin perder ni un segundo la calma.

-¿Qué tal era la relación con tu padre? Alguna vez me contaste que eras hijo de un pastor anglicano, pero nunca hablas de el- El se quedo muy pensativo como si mi pregunta lo hubiera llevado a otro lugar, me sentí incomoda por haber preguntado –Si te incomoda no tienes por que contestar- Le dije apresuradamente.

-No tranquila, solo que hace rato no pensaba en mi padre…- Y se quedo unos minutos en silencio y una melancólica sonrisa se formo en su rostro – Recuerdo que cuando era niño mi padre tomaba alguno de los carbones de la estufa y los colocaba en una olla y los ponía debajo de mi cama, para que no me diera frio…- Sonrió dulcemente al parecer ese recuerdo realmente lo había marcado, tal vez para Carlisle ese simple gesto de su padre, era una muestra de su sincero afecto - Mi padre fue un gran hombre y un gran padre… el hombre que soy es gracias a el, aunque no estaba de acuerdo en muchas de sus políticas, el realmente quería hacer un mundo mejor- Me respondió casi inconscientemente como si hubiese vuelto aquellos días.

-¿Y por que después de tu… transformación no lo buscaste?- Pregunte curiosa sabia que ahora mi pregunta no haría daño, el estaba rememorando aquellos días.

-Temía que si mi padre descubría que me había convertido en un mostro… no me perdonara, siempre busque su aprobación, siempre quise ser lo suficientemente bueno para que el estuviera orgulloso de mi- Dijo bajando la mirada.

-Seguro que si te viera ahorita estaría muy orgulloso de ti- Le dije intentado subir su animó y era verdad el era el hombre más compasivo que había conocido en mi vida. El se giro y me vio unos segundos.

-Si mi padre me viera ahorita mismo, le daría un infarto- Me dijo volviendo a recuperar su hermosa sonrisa.

-¿Por qué?- Pregunte sorprendida por su respuesta.

-Estoy seduciendo a la prometida de mi hijo, créeme eso no se ve muy bien para ninguna religión y menos en la anglicana- Me contesto con una sonora carcajada que yo seguí, y el ambiente nuevamente volvió hacer cálido.

-¿Entonces jamás volviste a verlo?- Pregunte cuando las risas se calmaron.

-No, pero posteriormente supe que mi padre después de mi supuesta desaparición se en cerro… dejo de ver a la gente y prácticamente se dejo morir… me hubiera gustado hablarle una vez más recuerdo que el día que salía a la cacería de vampiros lo ultimo que le dije a mi padre era que volvería tarde, que no me esperara- Me comentó con una extraña sonrisa.

-¿Y tu madre?- Pregunte, de ella si no sabia absolutamente nada.

-Ella murió cuando era niño, tenia 12 años… decían que era muy parecido a ella-Me comento un tono calmado casi jovial.

-¿Puedo saber de que murió?- Pregunte con cierta timidez, pero el ensancho su sonrisa.

-Claro, pero la verdad no lo recuerdo… la verdad casi ni la recuerdo a ella, fue hace casi cuatrocientos años… y cada día es más complicado mantener mis recuerdos humanos- respondió pensativamente, y volvió a mirarme - ¿Yo también puedo preguntar?-

-¿Qué quieres saber?- Pregunte expectante.

-Es algo impertinente ¿no importa?- Pregunto yo negué con la cabeza- ¿Por qué no elegiste a Jacob Black?, No pienses mal simplemente es curiosidad, el podía ofrecerte lo que ninguno de nosotros podría… una verdadera familia- Realmente podía palparla su inocente curiosidad, y aunque en el pasado esa pregunta hubiera sido dolorosa eh incomoda, ahora era una simple pregunta.

-Para algunas personas tal vez ese sea el ideal de su vida… pero para mi nunca lo fue, de pronto por que nunca tuve una real familia… o yo que se, pero jamás fui como los demás… tal vez una parte de mi en algún momento deseo esa vida, pero la real yo… jamás; por eso ahora estoy convencida de que no habría funcionado, hubiéramos terminado como Charlie y Renee…- Deje la frese sin terminar pensando en Jacob, ya prácticamente no lo recordaba, era gracioso en una época pensé que con el era mi felicidad.

-¿Y por que Edward?- Pregunto obligándome a verlo. La pregunta me había tomado totalmente por sorpresa, así que me resigne a ser sincera.

-La verdad… no lo se bien, ahora todo esta de cabeza, pero si me lo hubieras preguntado hace unos meses atrás, te hubiera contestado… por que sin el no podía vivir, era una necesidad…- Clave la en la ventana si ver nada en particular.

-¿Y ahora?- Pregunto, sabia que buscaba algo más pero aun yo no estaba preparada para confesar tan abiertamente mis sentimientos, aun la culpa acallaba a la verdad de mi corazón.

-Y ahora es complicado, muy complicado- Le respondí no encontrando nada mejor. Mi vista que aun seguía en la ventana se fijo en un letrero - ¿Estamos en Seattle?- Pregunte sorprendida.

-Es parte de la sorpresa- Me dijo y volví a verlo tenia esa hermosa sonrisa… respira Bella, respira… no olvides respirar… me repetí intentando recuperar la calma. Estaba totalmente curiosa del lugar a donde nos dirigíamos. Hasta que por fin nos estábamos estacionando frente ¿a una librería? Cuando estaba abriendo la puerta vi como el ya se encontraba a mi lado para ofrecerme su mano.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?- Pregunto con genuina curiosidad, ahora si no entendía nada.

-Son dos razones muy sencillas – Me dijo ofreciéndome su brazo para caminar –La primera, es que alguien me conto que tu tenias ganas de ir desde el año pasado a una librera, objetivo que jamás pudiste realizar –Me dijo y recordé que la excusa para faltar al baile era esa viajar a Seattle, para comprar algunos libros, pero nunca lo hice, y que el recordara eso… hizo que el corazón se me hinchara de felicidad era sencillamente encantador – Y Segundo hay un lanzamiento de un libro que se de buena fuente que te gusta mucho- Me dijo mientras entrabamos, cuando vi en la entrada de la librería un cartel

"**Relanzamiento del exitoso libro de Emily Brontë**

**Cumbre Borrascosas **

**la historia ****Catherine Earnshaw & Heathcliff**** en edición de lujo **

**con los diferentes finales escritos por famosos escritores**

**para celebrar sus 160 años de su primera publicación**"

No pude más que sonreír realmente ese era mi libro favorito, aunque ahora pensándolo, era una historia algo triste, ya que al final ellos nunca son felices, por lo menos no en esta vida… pero ahora comprendía aun más a Catherine amar a un imposible es más doloroso que amar a alguien que se ha marchado. Me gire sin pensarlo, y lo atrape con mis brazos y uní mis labios con los suyos, no existía para mi otra forma de demostrar mi amor y el correspondió con la misma dulzura y amor que expresaban mis labios. Después de unos minutos separamos nuestros labios, sin alejarnos, mis odiosos pulmones otra vez pidiendo respirar.

-Eres increíble… debo ser la persona más afortunada en toda esta ciudad- Le dije acercándome a su oído y le susurre despacito - …Te Amo…- el se quedo congelado en mis brazos, y yo sonreí aun más de repente estaba lista para asumir las consecuencias de esas dos simple palabras, que quemaban mi garganta por querer salir, pero el miedo y la culpa lo habían evitado– Y estoy totalmente perdida en tu amor- Le tomo unos segundos comprender lo que le había dicho antes de volverme a besar pero con más ganas, con más pasión de esos besos que el solo sabia dar y que me arrancaban el alma.

-Yo también te amo- Me dijo y nos volvimos a besar.

Así pasamos toda la noche quien nos viera seguro pensaría que hermosos enamorados, nos besábamos a cada ratico, y estuvimos toda la presentación del libro abrazados, después el me ayudo a escoger algunos libros recomendándome los que para el valía la pena leer, y es que el los había leído todos… era perfecto; estando con el tres días había hecho más cosas de las que había hecho con Edward en dos años, negué con mi cabeza para sacar a mi prometido en estos momentos el no tenia cabida, lo saque rápidamente y volví con mi querido doctor.

-Este realmente es excelente, yo creo que es uno de mis libros favoritos – Dijo levantando un libro y pasándomelo, lo mire fijamente "Del Amor & Otros Demonios", pues sin que el no me lo hubiera recomendado por el simple titulo lo habría llevado.

-Listo, creo que es suficiente- Le dije tomando cuatro libros incluyendo la nueva edición de "Cumbres Borrascosas", nos dirigimos a pagar los libros y salimos, para volver a… ¿nuestro hogar?... ya antes pensaba que estaba algo loca… ahora estaba completamente segura de que estaba loca, y que ya no tenia remedio, ya no me interesaba hacer lo correcto simplemente quería seguir mis sentimientos.

Los días siguieron tranquilos, pero sin noticias de Edward ni de los demás, eso era algo que preocupaba a Carlisle, y a mí también, pero bien decían que las malas noticias son las primeras en saberse. Los días pasaban rápidamente en menos de dos días mi padre regresaría, pero aun así aun sentía mi realidad distante, en cambio mi mentira era lo único que me interesaba vivir. Cuando Carlisle se encontraba en el hospital yo había optado por la lectura había decidido comenzar con el "Del Amor & Otros Demonios", que me había apasionado, el amor de Cayetano Delaura y Sierva María, era tan… prohibido como mi amor pero ellos lucharían por su amor hasta el final, y aunque el mundo se pusiera en contra jamás podrían separar dos corazones que nacieron para estar juntos, lo entendía a la perfección por que lo estaba viviendo, así era mi amor por Carlisle… y esa era una verdad que ni el tiempo ni la muerte podrían cambiar…

Carlisle y yo nos encontrábamos en el cuarto de huéspedes, que por estos seis días había sido nuestra habitación, hablamos de cómo le había ido hoy en el hospital, y de lo mucho que me había gustado el libro, hasta que su celular sonó, dejando en silencio el resto del mundo para mi, tenia un mal presentimiento.

-Alice… ¿Cómo están? ¿Por qué no habían llamado?- Pregunto Carlisle muy serio, y a mi el corazón se me detuvo –Me alegro de que todos estén bien…- El rostro de mi doctor se descompuso al parecer Alice le había dicho algo que no le gustaba mucho – Entonces regresan mañana ¿a que horas?- ¿Mañana regresaban? ¡¡No podía ser!! Yo aun no estaba preparada para esto – A las doce de la tarde, entonces, los estaremos esperando, salúdame a todos- Y Carlisle colgó el celular, y que quedo viéndome. Sentí como de mis ojos se escapaba una lágrima, e inmediatamente sentí sus labios besándola, y besando todas las demás que la acompañaron.

Mis manos se aferraron a su espalda mientras mis labios buscaban los suyos. Esta no podía ser nuestra ultima noche, me negaba a creerlo… aun no estaba lista para dejarlo ir así como si, no hubiera pasado nada entre nosotros, ¿Qué iba hacer con todo este amor? ¿Dónde lo iba a esconder?, sus labios abandonaron los míos para bajar por mi cuello mientras sus manos abrían mi blusa.

-Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo- Le repetí quería que le quedara claro que aunque todo se acabara mañana, que aunque el mundo explotara mañana y mi corazón se rompiera en mil pedazos, y no quedara nada de mi, lo amaría por siempre. El se acerco a mi oído con vos afligida me susurro.

-Yo también te amo, más que a todo, más que a nada… jamás me huebra perdido el poderte amar… en todos mi años en este mundo, eh podido ver que los humanos buscan lo que nosotros tenemos… mírame yo eh pasado 400 años en encontrarlo, y ahora se que esto solo pasa una vez en la vida…- Dijo secando mis lagrimas que se negaban a cesar – No quiero que sea esto la causa de tu dolor… no soporto tu dolor… mañana pasara lo que tenga que pasar… hoy eres mía… así que no mas dolor- Yo asentí con mis cabeza mientras me calmaba un poco, el tenia razón… y mande al demonio cualquier cosa que no fuera el y sus manos sobre mi cuerpo.

Nos amamos con calma, el tiempo se había vuelto ajeno a nosotros, sus manos eran lentas pero seguras, podía sentir su cuerpo temblar bajo el mío, y aferrarnos el uno al otro como única salvación. Sus labios pasearon libres por mi cuerpo, al igual por que los míos, mi mente se grababa en el alma cada curco su piel blanca, mi respiración se agitaba cada vez más y paulatinamente nuestros cuerpo comenzaron a unirse y empezó con su danza celestial mientras las palabras de amor fluían de nuestros labios…

Nos estábamos acercando a aquella explosión de sensaciones que hacia que nuestros cuerpos volvieran hacer uno, aunque sabia que nuestras almas eran las que jamás se iban a volver a separar, y si bien desde mañana tuviéramos que fingir que nada había pasado entre nosotros, nunca podría engañarme a si misma y la verdad que desde meses atrás palpitaba en mi corazón y que seria así por siempre. Me aferre a el al sentir como los dos tocábamos el cielo… después de un tiempo, el cayo sobre mi y vi sus intenciones de moverse pero se lo impedí quería sentirlo dentro de mi el mayor tiempo posible y acomodo su boca en mi oído.

-Recuerdo que en alguna parte del libro – Me dijo refiriéndose al libro que había terminado de leer esa tarde "Del Amor & Otros Demonios" - Cayetano Delaura le dice a Sierva María "_En el Apocalipsis se anuncia un día donde no amanecerá jamás… quiera Dios que ese día sea hoy_"- Me dijo y sintiendo sus brazos aferrarse aun más a mi cuerpo.

-Cuanto deseo que el mundo se acabaron hoy, para poder quedarme así… aferrada a ti para siempre- Y nos fundimos en un beso lleno de dolor, y nuestros 

cuerpos temblaban… el miedo a la separación se estaba colando y tal vez no nos dejara en toda la noche y ni que pensar en mañana… ese mañana que no quería que jamás llegara por que seria el fin de nuestra mentira de amor.

**CONTINUARA…**

El Libro que cito en este cap es "Del Amor & Otros Demonios" de Gabriel García Márquez, por si a alguien le intereso.

**No olviden dejar sus ****Reviews ¡!**


	6. Capitulo 6: La Realidad

**Ya saben los personajes no son míos son de S. Meyer. **

**AMIGOS, SIMPLEMENTE AMIGOS**

**Capitulo 6: La Realidad… **

No había podido pegar un ojo en toda la noche, simplemente me había quedado abrazada a Carlisle; ninguno de los dos había hablado desde entonces ni si quiera cuando llego la hora de separarlos rompimos el silencio que extrañamente era reconfortante. Me arregle y después me dirigí al cuarto de huéspedes para arreglar todo, pase mis cosas a la habitación de Edward, tenia que parecer que nada había pasado aunque lo considerara imposible , vi mi reloj 11:58am, era hora de bajar y enfrentarme a mi cruel realidad.

Baje las escaleras lentamente como si de alguna forma esto aplacara mi dolor… que absurda era esa idea, nada podría acallar el dolor que surgía de mi pecho y se expandía por todo mi cuerpo… me dolían hasta los huesos. Antes de terminar de bajar las escaleras puse mi mejor cara, y me pare al lado de Carlisle que ni siquiera me miro, tal vez era mejor así, no se. La puerta se abrió y le dio paso a las risas de la familia Cullen, dándome una falsa sensación de tranquilidad.

-¡¡Bella, que gusto verte!!- Dijo Alice levantándome del suelo y girando conmigo en la sala; después de unos segundos me bajo y como si se tratara de una muñeca me dejo en el mismo lugar que estaba.

-¡¡Alice!!... Que bueno que hayan regresado todos…- Dije viendo que Edward se recostaba en la entrada de la casa sin querer acercarse -¿Cómo les fue?- Pregunte intentando ignorar la distancia de mi prometido. Nos dirigimos todos a la sala, yo me senté en el gran sofá y solo hasta ese momento Edward se sentó a mi lado pero sin decirme nada.

Alice empezó a contar todo lo que había pasado, pero yo me sentía una extraña al tema, mi mente se concentraba en poder ver de reojo a Carlisle intentando no ser obvia… necesitaba sentirlo cerca, aunque sabia de sobra que lo nuestro había acabado definitivamente, así que decidí ver a mi prometido que escuchaba atentamente las palabras de Alice mientras contaba como había descubierto el plan de un viejo vampiro para crear un ejercito y así poder enfrentarse a los Volturi y convertirse este en la nueva realeza, básicamente fue eso… la verdad no había prestado mucho cuidado a los detalles, quería intentar entender que iba hacer de ahora en adelante. La historia de Alice tomo más tiempo del que me esperaba cuando vi mi reloj eran las 7:40pm mi cuerpo pedía comida, me levante intentando no interrumpir la calma, y sentí como Edward salía de tras mío. Entramos a la cocina, no tenía muchas ganas de hacerme nada complejo así que me prepare un sándwich.

-¿No vas hablarme?- Pregunte después de varios minutos de sentir a mi prometido que ni siquiera me miraba, estaba recostado en la puerta con los brazos cruzados.

-Lo siento- Susurro sin verme aun. Me sentí la persona más horrible del planeta tierra, sabia que lo correcto era acercarme y abrazarlo pero otra parte de mí pedida otra compañía… pero como suele pasarnos a los humanos, termine haciendo lo que mi razón exigía y silencie cruelmente lo que mi corazón pedía, era mejor así.

-Edward… estoy aquí, en menos de un mes nos vamos a casar, no hay espacio para sentirnos mal, haya pasado lo que haya pasado, lo dejaremos atrás hoy es nuestro comienzo de una vida llena de… felicidad- Esa ultima palabra salió obligada de mis labios, yo jamás volvería ser feliz, pero eso no quería decir que no pudiera hacer feliz a otra persona, y eso es lo que haría me dedicaría hacer feliz a Edward… el lo merecía.

-Prometo que te haré muy feliz- dijo depositando un suave beso sobre mi frente. Le sonreí lo mejor que pude.

-Lo se, lo se- Le dije abrazándolo… y esa maldita parte de mi que se negaba callarse, quería salir corriendo, pero nuevamente gano la razón y logro aplacarla, aunque dolía… dolía en el alma tener que sepultar estos días y volver a la realidad cuando realmente no podía ni respirar –Volvamos a la sala, quiero terminar de escuchar la historia- Le dije rompiendo el abrazo.

-Bueno- Dijo tomando mi mano. Volvimos a tomar nuestro lugar y Alice me puso al corriente de lo que había contando en mi ausencia, aunque la verdad no preste ninguna atención… definitivamente la peor forma de amar a una persona es tenerla al lado y no poder decir nada.

Después de dos horas más de espantoso castigo, por fin pude irme a dormir, Edward me siguió y los llegamos a su habitación, yo saque me ropa de dormir… no quería estar ahí me sentía realmente mareada.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo? – me dijo mi prometido rompiendo el espantoso silencio.

-Dime- Dije tomando una toalla, tome la decisión de bañarme necesitaba tranquilidad, necesitaba estar alejada de todo.

-¿Algo paso entre Carlisle y tú?- Pregunto, y yo quede paralizada se me corto el oxigeno inmediatamente, y necesite mucho más tiempo del permitido para poder recomponerme, y poder armar una frase coherente en mi cabeza.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-Fue todo lo que pude decir, necesitaba saber que era lo que el sabia.

-Esta noche cada vez que Carlisle iba a pesar en ti; te sacaba inmediatamente de su cabeza… como si se lo tuviera prohibido- Me dijo extrañado, yo respire de nuevo tranquila, y se me ocurrió una maravillosa idea para librar a mí querido doctor de cualquier sospecha. Me gire para ver a mi novio.

-La verdad es que le conté a Carlisle algo que no quería que supieras… - Dije con una tranquilidad que me sorprendió.

-¿Qué es?- Pregunto curioso acercándose hasta mi lugar.

-Aun no estoy completamente segura si quiero que lo sepas…- Dije fingiendo nerviosismo, de cuando acá me había vuelto tan buena mentirosa-… tengo miedo por la boda… no es que dude de nosotros… simplemente tengo miedo… aunque Carlisle me hizo ver que era normal… pero no quería que lo supieras… no te quería lastimar, así que pedí la discreción a Carlisle- Me había convertido en un mostro, nunca pensé que a mi una mentira me saliera tan fluidamente, era repúgnate.

-Bella, es normal, en algún momento todos tenemos dudas- Dijo más tranquilo.

-¿Tu las has tenido?- Pregunte inquisitivamente.

-Hasta yo las eh tenido, pero teniendo a mi lado, todo se aclara- Dijo sonriéndome, yo tome mis cosas, para salir de la habitación.

-Voy a bañarme- Le dije saliendo de la habitación.

-Esta bien, te estaré esperando- Y esas palabras sonaron en mi cabeza como una sentencia… el era mi futuro, el que siempre me esperaría… me faltaba el aire camine lo más deprisa que pude para llegar al baño.

Al llegar cerré la puerta con candado, mientras me quitaba la ropa… podía sentir mis lagrimas agolpándose en mis ojos, todo giraba en mi cabeza, la culpa parecía una fina daga que se clavaba en mi pecho impidiéndome respirar… y cada vez que miraba a Edward sentía como se hundía y me desangraba… Entre en la ducha y me deje caer en el suelo mientras sentía el agua correr por mi cuerpo, y llore como jamás había llorado en mi vida, temía que jamás iba a parar, que mi sufrimiento era tan grande que mis lagrimas alcanzarían para ahogarme… eso no seria una mala idea merecía la pena capital… había traicionado al hombre más encantador de la tierra, y no conforme con ello, en mi camino a la destrucción había arrastrado al hombre más bueno y maravilloso que había conocido en la vida, como podía seguir viviendo así… ¿Cómo podía seguir viviendo?... Ahora si estaba pagando las consecuencias de mis acciones, sabía que en algún momento tendría que lidiar con esto… pero era insoportable… quería volver a tres días atrás cuando todo era perfecto, cuando por primera vez en mi vida todas las piezas encajaban… ahora sencillamente me sentía vacía, culpable y sola… muy sola…

Cerré la ducha, y me seque el cuerpo con calma antes de ponerme la pijama y volver con Edward… lo que antes hubiera sido maravilloso ahora era la más desalmada pena. Iba por el pasillo y justo la persona que quería y no quería ver al mismo tiempo… era complicado como todo lo que me tenia atada a el.

-Hola- Susurre bajando la mirada y clavándola en mis pies. No podía ver a Carlisle por que seguro no iba poder controlar mis actos.

-¿Cómo estas?- Pregunto muy bajito y muy cerca de mi; podía intoxicarme con su aroma era… devastador tenerlo tan cerca y no poder hacerlo mío como antes.

-Eh tenido mejores días… este ha estado fatal… ¿crees que mejore con el tiempo?- Pregunte manteniendo la vista en el suelo, sentí su mano levantar mi rostro y olvide respirar.

-…Bella… Respira…-Me dijo, y obligue a mis pulmones a tomar aire –Todo va estar bien… ya veras- Me dijo… teniendo esos perfectos labios cerca todo el dolor y la culpa me abandonaron, quería tocarlos una vez más, solo una vez más. Me acerque a su boca, pero repentinamente sentí sus gélidos dedos sobre mis labios, le mire frustrada –Alice viene, mejor me voy-Me dijo alejándose. Baje mi rostro triste sabia que era mejor así, pero sentí su aliento en mi oído –A mi también me gustaría que fuera diferente- Me dijo, pero al levantar mi rostro el ya se había ido, y Alice subía por las escaleras.

-¡¡Bella!! Te estaba buscando- Me dijo mi amiga tomándome por mi brazo y prácticamente arrastrándome hasta su habitación.

-Dime- fue lo único que le dije, mi cabeza estaba en otro lado, o más bien con otra persona.

-Bella ¿Qué harías si supieras algo de alguien que podría causar mucho dolor? ¿Lo dirías?- Yo me quede de una pieza, ¡¡No puede ser!! ¿Ahora que iba hacer? Alice lo sabía, tenia que evitar a toda costa que ella hablara, ¿Pero como?

-Yo de ti; hablaría con los implicados antes de causar un daño innecesario, saber que fue lo que los llevo a realizar ese daño, intentar entenderlos ¿no crees? Para que dañar la felicidad de alguien que quizá no quiera escuchar esa verdad- Le dije esperando que me enfrentara.

-Tienes razón, no hay que apresurarse- Me dijo levantándose para buscar algo en su closet.

-¿Alice puedo saber por que me preguntaste eso?- No podía más tenia que hacer que me enfrentara, tenia que saber que era lo que sabia.

-Es algo entre Emmett y Rosalie, no te preocupes- Me respondió sacando una enorme caja- Esto es más importante ahora- Dijo abriéndola y sacando un 

hermoso vestido blanco, con un bello encaje en las orillas, posiblemente era el vestido más hermoso que había visto, pero en ese momento era la materialización de mi condena.

-Alice ¿Acaso es…?- Pregunte tocándolo con cautela, era tan suave.

-¡¡Tu vestido de novia!! Llego antes de que nos irnos… Tienes que medírtelo, haber si toca hacer algún ajuste- Me dijo prácticamente desvistiéndome ella y poniéndome el precioso vestido.

Me dirigí al espejo para verme, pero por más que lo intente no me pude ver, solo hay una extraña a la cual podía jurar que le faltaba el alma con un hermoso vestido de novia que le quedaba a la medida. Era un vestido que ajustaba hasta la cintura de ahí se expandía como si se tratase del vestido de una princesa, era tan bello… este era el vestido con el que cualquier mujer hubiera soñado… cualquiera menos yo… si hubiera podido escogerlo habría elegido algo mucho más simple… pero "simple" no estaba en el vocabulario de Alice, ella quería una gran boda, a veces sentía que lo hacia más por ella que por mi.

-Te ves encantadora- Me dijo mi amiga, recogiendo mi cabello- Un peinado alto y una gargantilla… y estarás perfecta- Me dijo realmente emocionada- ¿Por qué has estado tan callada? Ni siquiera te has quejado, y tú siempre te quejas- Me dijo ayudándome a quitarme el vestido.

-Simplemente… ahora comprendo tus esfuerzos, solo quieres que todo salga bien… no es justo que yo solo me la pase quejando ¿No te parece?- Le dije aunque la verdad era que primero aun estaba aun perdida en las palabras de Carlisle, y segundo la culpa me obligaba a aguantarme callada, después de mi traición sentía que no merecía volver a si quiera insinuar mi desacuerdo ante nada.

-Esa es la actitud amiga, aunque yo creo que influye que falta menos de dos semanas para la boda ¿no?- Me pregunto con ingenua curiosidad. ¿Faltaba tan poco para la boda? Pero en que momento se habían pasado los meses… todo estaba pasando tan deprisa que temía cerrar los ojos y no volver a reconocer nada a mí alrededor… era como si la semana pasada hubiera sido un sueño, que ahora era distante… inalcanzable como era Carlisle ahora para mi.

-Tal vez tengas razón- Dije sin mucha emoción, entregándole el vestido –Ahora si voy a dormir, hasta mañana Alice- Le dije dándole un abrazo.

-Hasta mañana, Bella- La escuche al salir.

Camine lo más lento hasta la habitación donde sabía que me esperaría Edward, y mi mente viajo hasta encontrar las palabras de Carlisle "_A mi también me gustaría que fuera diferente_", el también estaba sufriendo, era en estos momentos cuando quería mandar al demonio todas las historias de amor que juraban que el 

verdadero amor podía vencer todas las barreras, esa si eran mentiras, desgraciadamente si la cenicienta hubiera pasado en la vida real… ella jamás hubiera terminado con el príncipe, hubiera seguido de sirvienta por siempre ya que ella no era la adecuada, no era propio que un príncipe se fijara en ella… y es que ese era el maldito mal de este mundo… una tenia que elegir a la persona adecuada, ¿Que pasa si una no se enamora del adecuado? ¿Y si prefiere al mendigo que al rico? ¿Por qué la vida tenia que ser así? Si no existieran tantos prejuicios tal vez hubiera podido ser sincera y poder aceptar en público que me quería casar… pero no con Edward, y es que eso era lo más ilógico ahora entendía a la perfección por que la gente se casaba… y es que cuando tenia cerca a Carlisle todas mis dudas, todos mis miedos, todas mis inseguridades desaparecían, el me hacia ser mejor, su amor me hacia ser mejor… y extrañamente su ausencia sacaba lo peor de mi… Ahora si oficialmente todo estaba de cabeza… que irónico mi sueño ahora era mi peor pesadilla, si no fuera tan triste hasta me reiría.

-Bella ¿Por qué te demoraste tanto?- Pregunto preocupado Edward sacándome de mis pensamientos mientras entraba en la habitación.

-Estaba con Alice, arreglando unos detalles de la boda- Le dije apática, mientras guardaba mi ropa.

-¿Has llorado?- Pregunto acercándose hasta mí. No pude menos que bajar mi mirada –Alice ¿Te dijo algo?-Pregunto genuinamente preocupado.

-No, para nada, se me metió el jabón en los ojos, no es nada- Ese era el problema de una mentira que para cubrir una terminas al final ahogada en un mar de ellas, y eso era lo que me estaba pasando, me había vuelto una mitómana y lo peor es que era talentosa.

-Bueno, es tiempo de dormir- Me dijo acercándose a la puerta.

-¿No te vas a quedar?- Pregunte curiosa, no podía ser tan afortunada que el por su propia voluntad se fuera, algo no estaba bien.

-Voy hablar con… Carlisle, necesito preguntarle algo sobre las finanzas… aburrido- Me concluyó. Y al escuchar ese nombre el corazón se me encogió, tuve que bajar la vista -¿Aunque si quieres me quedo?- me pregunto inmediatamente.

-No te preocupes, ve y haz lo que tengas que hacer- Le alenté, aunque aun no estaba segura si quería que Edward estuviera a solas con Carlisle, pero evitarlo seria más sospechoso. Me dio una sonrisa que jamás le llego a los ojos, y desapareció por la puerta, y me quede allí parada por un largo tiempo… sin saber realmente que hacer, pero después de pensarlo concluí que lo mejor era dormir, y esperar a mañana.

**CONTINUARA…**

**No olviden dejar sus ****Reviews ¡!**


	7. Capitulo 7: Dos Extraños

**Ya saben los personajes no son míos son de S. Meyer. **

**AMIGOS, SIMPLEMENTE AMIGOS**

**Capitulo 7: Dos Extraños… **

Desperté estirando mi mano intentando encontrar, lo que días anteriores había encontrado en mi cama, pero no había nadie en ella, me levante perezosa… otro día más, una nueva forma para estrellarme con mi realidad, levante mis ojos y en la esquina me encontré con los ojos negros de Edward… necesitaba alimentarse, se le notaba; pero claro era algo de lo que yo no me había fijado ayer debido a que estaba más concentrada en no mirarlo.

-Buenos días- Dijo seriamente.

-¿Estas bien?- Pregunte algo asustada -Deberías ir a cazar- Le sugerí… nunca le había visto verme como me veía ahora, como una presa, y el pánico comenzó apoderarse de mí.

-Tienes razón, pero hoy llega Charlie… me gustaría acompañarte- Dijo casi… obligado, bajando la vista y clavándola en el suelo.

-No tienes por que probarte a cada rato lo fuerte que eres, ve y caza, yo puedo ir a recoger a mi padre sola, no hay problema- Le dije con una sonrisa, aunque realmente sentía muchas cosas… pero alegría no era una de ellas.

-Le pediré a Carlisle que te acompañe, además hoy es jueves, supongo que no querrás romper tu nueva tradición- Me dijo de forma agresiva, la amabilidad lo había abandonado, y eso me asusto más.

-Esta bien- Dije entre dientes, mientras el se acercaba a mi.

Con su mano tomo mi rostro y se acerco mucho… olfateando, pude sentir su boca cerca a mi cuello, mientras su nariz la rosaba. Al transcurrir los minutos podía sentir su mano cerrándose más alrededor de mi cara, yo estaba paralizada, temía que cualquier movimiento brusco lo asustara… y algo peor pasara, pero comenzaba a lastimarme.

-Edward… me lastimas- Le dije pero el pareció ignorar mis manos que trataban de alejarlo. Aunque después de varios intentos pareció notar mis manos que ansiaban con toda su fuerza alejarlo, las trapo con su mano derecha mientras la izquierda aun sostenía mi cara… el terror se apodero de mí, estaba completamente a su merced, me obligo a recostarme, mi respiración se entrecortada, y el no paraba de olfatearme.

-Tu olor es tan suculento… podría devorarte- Me dijo rosando su rostro con el mío. Sus mano parecía una cruel esposa sobre las mías, y mientras más forcejeaba para soltarme el más la apretaba hasta sentir como algo traqueo en mi mano… y una lagrima escapo de mis ojos, acompañada de un gemido de dolor.

-Edward… me lastimas… suéltame por favor- Le rogué pero el parecía en otro mundo. Su mano abandono mi cara mientras comenzó a bajar por mi cuello, después mi pecho hasta mi cintura, pero volvió a mi cuello… el oxigeno comenzó a faltarme ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué no se detenía?

-Eres tan suculenta- Me repitió aumentando la presión sobre mi cuello, tenia que evitar que Edward hiciera algo de lo que pudiera arrepentirse, su hambre estaba nublando su juicio.

-Ed…ward… no… respiro…- Pude decir entrecortadamente, algo en el pareció escucharme por que disminuyo la presión y el aire volvió a mis pulmones -…Suéltame…- Le pedí cuando recobre mi aliento. Y el poso su fina boca sobre mi cuello.

-No puedo alejarme, te necesito…- me dijo casi como si fuera una disculpa. Y pude sentir sus feroces labios sobres los míos, ni los más apasionados besos que me había dado con Carlisle, se parecían a este, prácticamente me estaba devorando la boca, y la presión sobre mis manos aumento y puede sentir otro crujido… seguramente me había roto otro hueso de mi mano, y más lagrimas salieron de mis ojos, el pánico me había invadido totalmente. Sus labios por fin abandonaron los míos, y sentía sus dietes marcar mi frágil piel.

-Edward… suéltame… me lastimas…- Le volví a exigir, pero en vano, su mano se aferraba brutalmente a mi cintura… la desesperación me invadió, tenia que hacer algo y tenía que hacerlo ya - Auxilio…. Carlisle…- Pero de mis labios solo salió un triste susurro que seguramente nadie escucho.

Mis lagrimas salía a borbotones de mis ojos el dolor era intenso, sus dientes aun laceraban mi piel, mientras podía sentir como su mano dejaba mi cintura y arrancaba mi camiseta. La desesperación y el dolor me obligaron a perder la esperanza de que alguien llegara a mi rescate… pero como si de un milagro se tratase de un momento a otro Edward ya no se encontraba sobre mi, si no al otro extremo de la habitación.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo?- Pregunto un muy encolerizado Carlisle sentándose a mi lado, y tomando mis lastimadas muñecas. Jamás en mi vida había visto tan enfurecido a mi doctor.

Edward me miraba con horror, sin saber que decir, mientras mis lágrimas no paraban de salir. Mi prometido no dijo nada y salió de la habitación tan rápido que pareció que había desapareció en el aire. Yo simplemente me abrace a Carlisle lo más fuerte que pude… y llore sobre su pecho. Pude sentir sus delicados brazos a 

mí alrededor, mientras una de sus manos acariciaba mi espalda. Me costo varios minutos tranquilizarme ¿Qué era lo que había pasado? Preguntaba constantemente mi cabeza.

-Déjame ver- Me pidió rompiendo el contacto y viendo mis muñecas. En mi muñeca derecha estaban marcados perfectamente los dedos de Edward, mientras que la izquierda estaba tan inflamada que había perdido su delgada forma. Carlisle analizó con calma mis heridas y me vio con tristeza –Te ha fracturado la mano izquierda- Dijo mientras analizaba las marcas en mi cuello –Espérame y voy por mi maletín, hay que enyesarla- Dijo alejándose de mi… en menos de dos segundos estaba a mi alrededor con unas vendas y agua -¿Qué fue lo que paso?- Me pregunto colocando las vendas mojadas sobre mi mano.

-Aun no lo entiendo… estábamos hablando de que mejor tu me acompañaras a recoger a mi padre, mientras el salía a cazar… y de un momento a otro estaba sobre mi…- No pude más y volví a llorar, Carlisle paso su mano sobre mi rostro intentando tranquilizarme – Si no llegas… me mata…- Concluí horrorizada por la idea, sabia que en la ultima semana había hecho cosas de las cuales no estaba orgullosa, pero no era para que Edward intentara matarme – Creo que Edward sabe lo que paso entre nosotros… y quería vengarse- Finalice, no había otra explicación.

-Es imposible, te juro que yo no eh pensado en ti… Alice no sabe nada… ¿Cómo podría saberlo?- Razono con igual preocupación que la mía, y en ese momento recordé la pregunta de Alice de la noche anterior…. Ella nos había visto, y Edward en algún momento debió verlo en la cabeza de Alice… Dios mío ¿Ahora que iban hacer?

-Alice sabe todo… Edward lo debió ver en ella-Le dije y el me miro preocupado.

-Incluso si tienes razón, conozco a Edward hace casi cien años el jamás te haría daño… Te ama demasiado, si fuera así hubiera ido a pelear conmigo, aquí hay algo más… - Me dijo, y sus palabras me tranquilizaron. Terminado de ajustar el yeso sobre mi mano.

-Tal vez ayer cuando Edward te busco vio algo… algo que le indico lo que pasa entre nosotros- Razone un poco más tranquila, descartando el conocimiento de Alice.

-¿Ayer? Yo no eh hablando con Edward desde que regresaron- Me dijo severamente. ¿Entonces donde estaba Edward ayer?

-¿Qué esta pasando?- Pregunte rindiéndome, ya no entendía nada. En ese momento entro Alice en la habitación con una cara de poco amigos.

-Bella explícame por que acabo de ver que Edward vuelve a Alaska…- Pero no termino de contarme por que se quedo viéndome -…Bella ¿Qué te ha pasado?- 

Me pregunto acercándose a mi y viendo a Carlisle. Yo no supe inmediatamente que hacer, pero debía decir algo… lo que sea.

-¿Edward se va?- Pregunte con el ultimo girón de razón que aun tenia intacto.

-Bella ponte algo…- Me exijo Alice, y es que había olvidado totalmente que Edward había arrancado mi camiseta, que estaba hecha pedazos a un lado de la cama. En ese instante Carlisle se quito su chaqueta gris y la puso sobre mis hombros sin tocar mi yeso que aun no estaba seco.

-Alice que estabas diciendo de Edward- Pidió Carlisle, sin dejar de verme.

-¿Edward te hizo esto?- Me pregunto sombríamente.

-Eso no importa Alice- Y de repente se me ocurrió una grandiosa idea, una ultima oportunidad – Alice necesito que busques a Edward, tu y Esme son las únicas que pueden traerlo de regreso…-Mi amiga me miraba confundida, al igual que Carlisle.

-¿A que te refieres?- Pregunto Alice intentado entender.

-A mi no me va escuchar, pero a ti y a Esme siempre las escucha, dile que no fue su culpa… que todo esta olvidado, que yo se que el jamás me lastimaría… que esto fue algo que paso…- Aunque estaba en una habitación con dos vampiros, el verdadero monstro era yo, quería volver a sacara todos de la casa para quedarme yo nuevamente a solas con Carlisle… definitivamente no tenerlo sacaba lo peor de mi.

-Cuenta conmigo Bella- Dijo Alice tomando mi mano –Yo te traeré a Edward de regreso… lo juro- Me dijo sin dejar de mirarme.

-Gracias… Sabía que podía contar contigo- Que mentirosa tan talentosa me había convertido, me sorprendía a mi misma.

-Buscare a Esme y a Jasper… regresare para despedirme- Me dijo saliendo de la habitación. Sentí la mirada inquisitiva de Carlisle, tenia preguntas… pero no estaba segura si quería dar las respuestas.

-¿Qué fue eso?- Finalmente me pregunto, y yo no pude más y todas las emociones estallaron en mi.

-Soy un monstro… es lo que pasa… no me conformo con perderte…. No me conformo con este final para nosotros… necesito más… solo un poco más…- Intente explicar pero mis palabras se atropellaban y las lagrimas no ayudaban mucho, estaba desesperada ¿Pero que demonios estaba pasando? ¿En que momento todo cambio? Yo era feliz pensado que Edward era el amor de mi vida… ahora ni si quiera sabia quien era yo… Pero los fuertes brazos de Carlisle me 

sacaron de mis pensamiento, me abrazo fuerte pero sin lastimarme, y teniendo mucho cuidado con mi mano enyesada.

-Te prohíbo que te maltrates así…-Dijo mientras besaba mi cabello- Alguna forma encontraremos para poder curar nuestras heridas -Aunque mi mano derecha aun dolía me aferre a su camisa y lo apreté más contra mi.

-¿Por qué si nos amamos, como nos amamos… no podemos ser felices?- Pregunte entre mis lagrimas… todo giraba monstruosamente vertiginoso en mi cabeza, pude sentir como mi mano soltaba a Carlisle y las luces de mis ojos se apagaban, el mundo comenzó a encogerse, los brazos de mi doctor me sostenían aun… pero yo ya no podía sostenerme de nada, su voz se volvió distante, hasta que finalmente se perdió en la oscuridad.

No supe bien cuanto tiempo había estado así, pero me sentía más tranquila… aunque sentía mi cuerpo muy pesado, aun todo lo que había pasado zapateaba en mi cabeza, pero sentí la fría mano de Carlisle sobre mi frente, sabia que era su mano, por que la reconocería en cualquier lugar.

-¿Qué paso?- Pregunte algo desorientada.

-Te desmayaste- Me respondió con su tono tranquilo, mientras su mano se enredaba en mi cabello.

-¿Qué horas son? Tengo que recoger a mi padre- Intente levantarme pero las suaves pero firmes manos de Carlisle lo impidieron.

-El vuelo de Charlie llega hasta la cinco, y hasta ahora son las once, hay tiempo, debes descansar- Me pidió, volviendo a enredar sus manos en mi cabello.

-Lamento en todo lo que te eh metido… tu vida era tranquila y vine yo a revolver todo- Dije disculpándome, aunque la verdadera disculpa que no estaba dispuesta a dar era que no me arrepentía de nada, volvería sin dudarlo a sus brazos, eso era claro.

-Bella… tu has inyectado vida a mi existencia, tienes razón era tranquila, pero alguna vez te dije que el peor enemigo no era nuestra naturaleza, si no la costumbre, pero contigo cerca siempre hay sorpresas…- Me dijo soltando una fuerte carcajada que sonó como la más preciosa de las sinfonías existentes en el mundo.

-¿Y los demás?- Pregunte casualmente.

-Como buena familia todos decidieron salir juntos a la búsqueda de Edward, para traértelo, vinieron a despedirse, pero tu aun estabas inconsciente- Me dijo bajando la mirada; sabia que era incomodo hablar de mi prometido, pero como estaban las cosas… no podíamos obviar mas el tema.

-Todo se ha salido de control ¿verdad?- Le dije dedicándole una sonrisa que el correspondió.

-Mucho, pero… ¿Qué vas hacer con Edward ahora?- Me pregunto y era hora de poner las cartas sobre la mesa, y confesar todo.

-La verdad… no se, antes tenia claro que lo correcto era casarme con Edward, hubiera pasado lo que hubiera pasado entre nosotros… pero ahora no se si podre volver a estar asolas con el… ahora siento que somos dos extraños, el Edward de esta mañana era un total desconocido para mi, y estoy segura que yo era una extraña para el… Y esto no es de una semana para acá, es mucho más tiempo atrás… antes jamás podía mentirle a Edward siempre sabia lo que me pasaba… pero desde que inicio todo lo de la boda… el se olvido de mi, y empezaron haber cosas más importantes y yo dije "_Esta bien, ya le pasara_", pero los meses pasaron, y todo empeoro… y llegas tú como un ángel, y todo cambio, ya no era la tentación, contigo soy simplemente Bella…- Dije sin evitar sonreí, eso era el para mi ángel salvador - ¿Y tu que has pensado con respecto a Esme?- Pregunte no podía quedarme con la duda –Ella es perfecta… ¿Qué paso?- El me miro unos instantes sin abrir los labios.

-Cuando transforme a Esme… pensé que seria una perfecta compañera para Edward- Me confesó, de eso si no tenia ni idea, Edward jamás lo había mencionado, seguramente no lo sabía –Pero ella se volvió una madre para el, y yo era su padre… así que lo más apropiado era estar juntos…Y funciono perfectamente, tienes razón no tengo ninguna queja sobre ella, ha sido una gran esposa y una extraordinaria madre, ella es perfecta… jamás cuestiona nada, además es increíblemente conciliadora… ¿Qué más se puede pedir?- Se pregunto más para si que para mi.

-¿Entonces que paso?-Pregunte sintiendo el corazón encogerse, ella era perfecta jamás podría competir en nada con ella, además aunque quisiera odiarla era imposible ella era tan encantadora… que me odiaba a mi por lo que le estaba haciendo.

-Siempre pensé que el amor era eso perfección… jamás me había enamorado, así que pensé que eso era el amor… pero cuando comenzamos a salir y hablar y volvernos tan amigos… un mundo con dimensiones diferentes se abrió ante mis ojos, comencé a sentir esa pasión ese fuego en mi interior, la necesidad de tu presencia… comencé a maravillarme por simples detalles… como la forma en que arrugas la nariz cuando tienes frío, o la forma en que disfrutas del café… o como olvidas respirar cuando estoy muy cerca… -Eso me hizo sonrojarme, pero muy feliz que se fijara en eso- el amor no es perfección, es adorar esos detalles que nos hacen únicos… a Esme la amo mucho- Dijo y yo quería que la tierra me tragara sabia que su intención no era causarme daño pero lo hacia -… pero jamás estuve enamorado de ella- Concluyo acercándose a mi y depositando un suave beso en mis labios.

Pero mis labios no se conformaron con su casto beso, necesitaba más y aunque aun me dolía todo el cuerpo lo atraje más a mí y enrede mi mano "sana" en sus cabellos, y sus manos comenzaron a deslizarse por mi cuerpo, intensificando el beso volviéndolo más apasionado, nuestros cuerpos se necesitaban esa era una verdadera necesidad para nosotros. Pero el se alejo un poco de mi.

-Mejor te dejo descansar… aun debes estar adolorida- Me dijo con una maliciosa risa.

-Pero si yo me siento divinamente- Le dije volviéndolo acercar a mi para besarlo nuevamente.

Aun cuando tenía la mano enyesada eso no seria un impedimento para deshacerme de su ropa que estorbaba. El prácticamente nos desnudo a los dos, y nuestros cuerpos nuevamente, comenzaron aquella magnifica danza que curaba todas mis heridas… todas las culpas, las dudas, se quedaban con la ropa en el suelo, por que cuando estábamos juntos simplemente… éramos nosotros. Tal vez solo Dios sabia en que terminaría todo esto… pero ahora solo importaba sus manos sobre mi cuerpo y lo bien que se veían allí por lo que decidí que debía ser algo permanente costara lo que costara, no permitiría que la desesperación del adiós volviera a nuestra vida… este no iba ser nuestro final, simplemente un comienzo.

**CONTINUARA…  
****No olviden dejar sus ****Reviews ¡!**


	8. Capitulo 8: Sin Retorno

**Ya saben los personajes no son míos son de S. Meyer. **

**AMIGOS, SIMPLEMENTE AMIGOS**

**Capitulo 8: Sin Retorno… **

Los días habían pasado sin muchas novedades desde que mi padre había vuelto yo lógicamente había regresado a la casa, pero eso no impedía que Carlisle y yo nos viéramos y que prácticamente pasáramos todo el día juntos, había cambiado su turno en el hospital para la noche, y como el no necesitaba dormir, pues todo era perfecto para mi. Con respecto a Edward no sabia mucho, Alice llamaba todos los días para decirme que no se vencería y que regresaría con el, y aunque varias veces me había insistido que fuera yo y le hablara siempre se me ocurría una creíble excusa para eludir mi obligación, no quería ni por un instante alejarme de Carlisle, y menos ahora que había tomado la decisión de no casarme, y cuando todos volvieran enfrentaríamos las consecuencias de nuestras acciones… pero definitivamente ya no huiríamos más de este amor, pasara lo que pasara con esto.

El verdadero problema es que la fecha de la boda se acercaba peligrosamente faltaban tres días, aunque si Edward no volvía no habría problema con la familia Cullen y eso nos daría más tiempo a mi a mi doctor para prepararnos un poco más. Pero por el momento disfrutaríamos los instantes de tranquilidad que nos estaba regalando la vida antes de que iniciara la tormenta, además rogábamos por que Alice no nos descubriera antes de tiempo, por que por primera vez desde que todo había iniciado tomábamos una decisión.

Estábamos regresando a mi casa, después de pasar toda la mañana Seattle y gran parte de la tarde en Port Ángeles, Alice me había pedido que me encargara de los últimos detalles de la boda… aunque ni siquiera sabia por que me molestaba tanto si ni siquiera iba haber boda, pero era mejor no levantar sospechas aun. Aunque no era una gran molestia cuando contaba con Carlisle para acompañarme, él era mi pasatiempo favorito… jamás me cansaría de su compañía, por que lo que había entre nosotros era mucho más que piel…era la equivalencia de lo incompatible… era la luz en la oscuridad… un milagro cuando se creía imposible, sencillamente un absurdo bellamente planeado por el destino que en alguna parte se divertía con nosotros… ¿No hubiera sido más fácil enamorarme primero de Carlisle? ¿Cuándo dolor nos habríamos ahorrado?... Pero así no funciona, las mejores cosas están por el camino difícil, y entre más complicado sea más vale la pena luchar para alcanzarlas…

-¿En que piensas?- Me pregunto mi querido doctor, sacándome de mis reflexiones; el había disminuido considerablemente la velocidad, asegurándose de atrasar lo máximo posible la llegada a mi casa, que significaría separarnos una noche más.

-En ti… en que más puedo pensar yo- Le dije con una sonrisa.

-Que envidia que tu puedas pensarme libremente… en cambio yo cuando Edward esta cerca, no puedo darme el lujo ni de recordarte- Me dijo con una triste sonrisa, sabia lo mucho que el amaba a Edward, era su hijo, y sabía que no quería lastimarlo, pero la verdad era mejor a engañarlo por más tiempo.

-No va hacer por mucho tiempo… todo va estar bien- Dije tomando su mano y entrelazándola con la mía, sentirlo cerca me tranquilizaba y sabia que a el también le agradaba. Pero por más que quisiéramos congelar el tiempo eso era algo imposible ya que pude distinguir perfectamente mi casa, que se imponía como un mal presagio…

-Siempre llegamos demasiado pronto ¿No te parece?- Me pregunto resignando.

-Da media vuelta… nuestro día no tiene por que terminar tan pronto- Dije con una picara sonrisa, que el correspondió; y cambio la dirección del auto.

-¿A dónde vamos?- Me pregunto siguiendo el camino y manteniendo la misma velocidad.

-A cualquier sitio, no me importa… desde que este contigo- Le dije acercándome para probar sus labios, fue un beso lento, sin prisas ni culpas.

Ni siquiera me di cuenta, cuando el auto se había detenido en una brecha del camino, y mis manos abría su camisa, mientras el se deshacía de mi suéter… es que tenerlo cerca exaltaba mis más bajos instintos. Nuevamente nuestros cuerpos se unieron en aquel auto, de forma celestial… estaba segura que nada podría alejarme de el. Sus perfectas manos dibujaron lentamente mi figura, mientras las mías intentaban hacer lo mismo, nuestros cuerpo juntos era algo tan sublime que me hubiera gustado enmarcarnos, para guardar estos momentos para siempre… pero lo bueno siempre tiene un final, aunque con él todo final era magnifico… tarde que temprano terminaba siempre terminaba. Después de volver a vestirnos volvimos a mi casa.

-¡¡Papá!! Ya llegamos- Griten entrando con varios paquetes, mientras Carlisle entraba con más paquetes.

-Bella- Escuche desde la sala… y esa voz era tan conocida para mi, que me asustaba.

-Edward…-Dijo Carlisle caminado hacia la sala. Yo le seguí, y al entrar en la sala, mi prometido se encontraba de pie al lado del sofá con los ojos marrón claro, y una impecable expresión.

-Hola Carlisle ¿Cómo estas?- Pregunto mi novio bajando la mirada, mi respiración se volvió irregular esta situación era demasiado extraña, me comencé a sentir mareada.

-Bien… ¿y tu? ¿Con mejor actitud?- Pregunto mi doctor taladrándolo con la mirada intentando entender al igual que yo que era lo que hacia Edward en mi casa. Dejamos los paquetes en el suelo, sin movernos de nuestro lugar.

-Si, pero necesito hablar con Bella… a solas- Dijo Edward aun manteniendo la mirada en el suelo, mi mano inconscientemente tomo la de Carlisle, mientras Edward posaba su mirada en mi mano enyesada.

-Creo que es mejor quedarme… si no te molesta Bella- Me dijo Carlisle sin soltar mi mano, yo respire más tranquila.

-Claro que no- Respondí sin dejar mi lugar y sin quitarle la vista a mi prometido.

-Aun me tienes miedo ¿verdad?, y con justa razón… pero…- Se quedo en silencio por unos minutos como si buscara las palabras adecuadas – Bella, te juro que no se lo que me paso ese día… Carlisle me conoces de toda la vida jamás me había comportado así… eres mi padre y jamás haría nada que te causara dolor a ti ni a Bella…- Nuevamente guardo silencio como si estuviera leyendo la mente de mi doctor – Carlisle se que me equivoque, no sabes cuanto lo siento… será algo con lo que cargare siempre… pero… es tan complicado de explicar lo que paso- Dijo mi prometido atropellándose con las palabras.

-¿Intenta explicarnos?- Pedí, sintiendo lastima, realmente se sentía mal, podía verlo, tal vez ese era el momento correcto para decirle que no me casaría con el, pero el valor me falto cuando comenzó a cercarse a mi.

-Bella… no tienes ni idea lo que significas para mi… si no puedes perdonarme lo entenderé, pero… aunque no lo merezco… dame una tercera oportunidad- Me dijo tomando mi mano enyesada y besándola con ternura- Si no quieres boda, no habrá… si quieres que te transforme hoy, así será… lo que tu quieras para obtener tu perdón- dijo arrodillándose ante mi.

-Edward no hagas esto- Le dije intentando levantarlo del suelo, necesariamente tuve que soltar a Carlisle e inclinarme para ver a Edward. Me rompió el corazón verlo así… tan derrotado el Edward fuerte, seguro de si, había quedado reducido a un joven temeroso y ansioso… si el hubiera podido llorar seguro lo estaría haciendo.

-Bella… perdónalo…- Me pidió Carlisle obligándome a verlo, sabia que era su amor de padre el que me estaba pidiendo esto… pero no dejo de sorprenderme sus palabras –Por favor… faltan tres días para la boda… Edward no se volverá a comportar así, ¿verdad?- Pregunto mi doctor a su hijo, que se encontraba aun de rodillas en el suelo y tímidamente miro a su padre.

-Lo juro- Dijo sin poder disimular el dolor en su voz.

-Bella… no puedo permitir que dejes a Edward, el te merece, aunque se haya equivocado ¿Pero quien no lo ha hecho?- Dijo Carlisle sin poder mantenerme la mirada, esas simples palabras que para cualquiera eran la suplica de un padre para mi significaban un adiós… por que eso era lo que estaba pasando el estaba terminado conmigo… y todos nuestros planes se iban por la borda… y las decisiones perdían toda coherencia… e inevitablemente mi corazón se encogió, una fuerte punzada se clavo en el, la sensación de mareo se intensifico, quería morirme… Carlisle me estaba dejando, para no lastimar a su hijo… y sentí una rabia y una frustración que me inundo totalmente.

-Tienes razón, todos nos hemos equivocado, pero es de humanos errar… pero gracias a ti enmendare mi camino… si Edward aun esta dispuesto a casarse conmigo, pues… yo me… me casare con el- ¡¡ ¿Qué acababa decir?! Edward no tenia que pagar las consecuencias de mi rabia y frustración pero no había marcha atrás las palabras habían sido pronunciadas. Mi prometido se levanto conmigo en sus brazos y me beso dulcemente. Pude sentir la mirada penetrante de Carlisle, el daño estaba hecho y no había retorno.

-Claro que me casare contigo- Me sentencio cruelmente Edward, y yo mire a Carlisle y puede ver como esta condena también lo afectaba a el. Edward se alejo un poco de mi y arrugo su nariz –Apestas a Carlisle- Me dijo con una ancha sonrisa, y yo solo rogaba para que la tierra se abriera y me tragara.

-Debe ser por que pasamos todo el día juntos, afinando los últimos detalles de la boda- Respondí apresuradamente intentando parecer calmada. Ya había causado mucho daño no tenia por que lastimarlo más… me sentía el huracán Bella, ¿era totalmente necesario destruir todo a mi paso?

-Tranquila no era una acusación… solo era un comentario- Me dijo dejando salir una limpia sonrisa, y yo intente tranquilizarme un poco, y pude ver como Carlisle también se tranquilizaba… pero sin dejar el dolor en sus ojos.

-Creo que ustedes tienen mucho de que hablar, mejor me voy- Dijo Carlisle alejándose… de mi vida… se estaba marchando, así como si nada, como si no hubiera pasado nada entre nosotros… él simplemente se iba… y me dejaba a solas con Edward, tenia miedo de que algo como lo de la ultima vez se repitiera… ¿pero como lo detenía?... mis ojos se comenzaron a humedecer quería gritar decirle que no se fuera… o que si se iba me llevara con el… pero no dije nada… solo me quede allí congelada en la sala, con la garganta seca y llena de palabras que jamás saldrían a la luz.

-Gracias Carlisle, eres un buen padre- Dijo sinceramente mi prometido mientras mi doctor se perdía en la recién llegada noche. Edward se giro para verme, tenia que decir algo, lo que sea.

-¿Mi padre no está?- Pregunte sin que se me ocurriera nada mejor.

-No, se demora, te dejo una nota en la cocina iba a visitar a Billy- Me respondió acercándose peligrosamente a mi.

-Tengo que preguntarte algo ¿puedo?- Pregunte con cierta timidez caminando al sofá y sentándome en el, y mi novio me imito.

-Dime- Dijo con cierta reserva.

-Ese día…- La expresión de su rostro cambio tras mis palabras -…Qué era lo que querías ¿Mi sangre o mi cuerpo?- Pregunte con genuina curiosidad, quería entender que era lo que había pasado… quería saber si realmente el sacrificio que estaba haciendo valía en algo la pena. Edward tomo mis manos, observando mi mano enyesada y la otra en la que aun se marcaban sus dedos.

-Perdóname… jamás te quise lastimar… simplemente perdí el control- Dijo besando mis manos.

-Yo no te pregunte eso… contéstame- Pedí sin poder mirarlo.

-Tu cuerpo- Me contesto secamente.

-¿Por qué ahora?... ¿Después de tantas veces que te lo pedí por que en ese momento?- Ahora si estaba peor de perdida… realmente quería entenderlo, pero estaba más confundida.

-¿Me perdonas?- Me pregunto… y yo no supe que decir, quería gritarle que se fuera que yo amaba a otro… pero eso lo destruiría no solo a el si no a la familia Cullen, además de que servía… Carlisle ya no quería luchar, seria un sufrimiento innecesario.

-Si- Dije segura… era increíble lo buena mentirosa que me había convertido en una semana, me salían tan natural que por poco hasta yo misma me las creo.

-Entonces no preguntes más… seamos simplemente felices… como me dijiste el día en que regrese "_no hay espacio para sentirnos mal, haya pasado lo que haya pasado, lo dejaremos atrás hoy es nuestro comienzo de una vida llena de felicidad_"- Genial ahora utilizaba mis palabras en mis contra, pero aun recordaba perfectamente que el "_felicidad_", me había salió obligado y aun estaba la misma razón… yo jamás seria feliz con otra persona que no fuera Carlisle… y eso era triste y patético.

-Tienes razón- Confirme y el medio un beso en la frente. ¿Qué había hecho? Nadie en el planeta tierra podría sentirse peor de lo que yo me sentía en ese momento, de eso estaba segura, el camino que había tomado en menos de 20 

minutos, era un camino sin retorno, sin escapatoria… ahora estaba totalmente atrapada por mis decisiones.

**CONTINUARA…**

**El próximo cap se desarrollara en el día de la boda.**

**No olviden dejar sus ****Reviews ¡!**


	9. Capitulo 9: El Pasado

**Ya saben los personajes no son míos son de S. Meyer. **

**AMIGOS, SIMPLEMENTE AMIGOS**

**Capitulo 9: El Pasado… **

Me desperece sin muchas ganas quería seguir durmiendo… quería volver a soñar con Carlisle, el mismo que desde anteayer no había vuelto a ver… más parecía una sentenciada a la guillotina que una mujer que estaba apunto de casarse supuestamente con el hombre de sus sueños. Estire más la cobija para taparme la cara… pero algo me lo impedía… y yo jalaba con más fuerza quería dormir un poco más… solo un poco más…

-¡¡Bella levántate!!- Me dijo agudamente Alice ¿Qué hacia ella en mi casa?...

-Cariño levántate, no piensas llegar tarde el día de tu boda, ¿verdad?- Genial ahora Alice se había aliado con mi madre que había llegado con Phil ayer por la noche. Me hubiera gustado responderles "¿_Y que tal si no llego_?", pero intente ser amable y obligue a mi cuerpo a levantarse.

-No mamá- Respondí aun perezosa, ya me sentía amargada, por el simple hecho de tener que levantarme.

-Bella tenemos tan poco tiempo para arreglarte- Dijo Alice arrastrándome fuera de la cama.

-Pero son las 8:05am y la boda es a la 6:00pm, ¿Tal mal estoy, que crees que en 11 horas no voy a estar lista?- Pregunte con una seria preocupación, eso me hizo sentirme triste, ahora no solamente me sentía desdichada si no fea.

-No seas tonta Bella, pero este es el día más importante de tu vida, tienes que estar espectacular- Respondió Alice deshaciéndose de mi pijama.

-Bella te preparamos un baño en la tina, para después comenzar a prepararte para la boda- Dijo Esme entrando a mi habitación, y ahí si realmente quise desaparecer como por arte de magia… ni siquiera podía mantener mi vista, era tan insoportable tener que sentir su amabilidad cuando yo le había intentado robarle a su esposo.

-Hola Esme- Dije apresuradamente saliendo de la habitación y casi corriendo me encerré en el baño.

-Bella abre la puerta- Dijo la calmada voz de mi madre.

-Puedo bañarme sola… ¿Podría tener un momento de intimidad? Por favor- Mi voz sonó más ruda de lo que quería, pero entre más me esforzara la amabilidad 

me abandonaba siendo reemplazada por el hastió… quería salir lo más pronto posible del calvario al cual había entrado, pero esto parecía no tener fin.

-Esta bien, te esperaremos en tu habitación- Dijo Alice, alejándose.

Me introduje completamente en la tina, el agua esta algo caliente, pero habían más cosas en mi cabeza como para fijarme en eso… cuando estaba totalmente cubierta por el agua, grite, grite con todas mis fuerzas aunque sabia que nadie me escucharía… mientras mis pulmones se llenaban de agua, necesitaba sacar ese dolor que había en mi pecho, hasta que se hizo indispensable respirar y me levante abruptamente… mi piel estaba muy roja al igual que mis ojos… pero por alguna razón no sentía nada, el vacio y el frio que salía de mí, era tan intensos que nublaba el resto de mis emociones, me salí de la tina escurriendo el agua; y me vi en el espejo, y por más que intentaba no me encontraba en el reflejo; lo único evidente era algunas marcas en mi cuello que aun no habían sanado… pero nada que me indicara que aun existía Bella, todo lo que era se había ido con Carlisle, le había dado todo… pero olvide guardarme algo y ahora estaba tan vacía que tal vez nunca volvería a sentir algo.

Me puse la bata y salí del baño, al salir puede ver a Esme hablando con Charlie, los dos se giraron para verme, con cara de… ¿preocupación?

-¿Bella por Dios que te paso?- Me pregunto Esme muy preocupada, simplemente baje la vista y la clave en el suelo. Ella me toco el rostro con sus frías manos -¿Te quemaste con el agua?- Me pregunto sinceramente preocupada, mientras mi padre no dejaba de verme.

-No es nada, simplemente estaba algo caliente el agua, eso es todo, no hay de que preocuparse- Dije apresuradamente, sin mucha confianza.

-Esme me harías el favor de traer una pomada que esta en la cocina ¿por favor?- Pidió mi padre, y Esme solo asintió y bajo rápidamente las escaleras y él se acerco a mi- Si no quieres hacer esto no tienes por que hacerlo, nadie te juzgara- Me dejo mi padre muy cerca de mi odio para que nadie más nos escuchara.

-¿De que hablas? Si estoy tan feliz- Dije intentando una sonrisa que termino siendo una extraña mueca.

-Puedes engañar a todos, pero a mí no, ¿Es obvio que no quieres casarte? Pero lo que realmente me inquieta es el… ¿Por qué?- Jamás en toda mi vida me había sentido tan cercana a el, creo que al final el único que realmente siempre me ha conocido es Charlie; por que somos iguales.

-Ya no importa los por que, lo que importa es que voy hacer lo correcto- Le respondí queriendo gritarle la verdad.

-¿Y lo correcto es lo que realmente quieres?- Me pregunto y no tuve fuerzas para contestar, así que lo abrace… y fue justo lo que necesitaba… sentir que pasara lo que pasara por lo menos contaría con el.

-Gracias- Le dije con una sincera sonrisa, en ese momento Esme subía por las escaleras con la pomada en sus manos.

-Mira Bella- Me la entrego con una dulce sonrisa.

-Mejor voy arreglarme, si no a Alice y a mi madre, les dará un infarto- Dije caminado hacia mi habitación, mientras sentía como a mis espalda Charlie y Esme bajaban las escaleras seguramente para acompañar a Phil que también estaba abajo.

Al entrar a la habitación pude ver a mi madre y a Alice alistando todo para comenzar mi arreglo. Las dos se giraron y se quedaron viéndome por unos segundos que me pareció una eternidad.

-Bella ¿Qué te paso en el cuello?- Pregunto mi madre alarmada.

-Hace unos días me caí en unos arbustos… ya me conoces- Dije apresuradamente, pero Alice seguía muy callada, y podía percibir que ya no me miraba a mi, si no que estaba perdida en otro lugar… y el miedo me invadió; había visto algo, estaba segura ¿pero que?

-Alice ¿estas bien?- Le pregunte y ella salió de su trance y me sonrió, dulcemente.

-No te preocupes todo esta bien- Contesto Alice caminado hacia mí y comenzó el calvario.

Alice probó todo tipo de maquillaje para ocultar el color rojizo de mi piel y las marcas de mi cuello, sin contar que probo todo tipo de peinados, hasta mi madre se había cansado y había bajado a comer algo… por supuesto yo desde que me había levantado ni al baño había podido ir, y realmente tenia mucha hambre, aunque matarme de inanición no era un mal plan… Esme entro en la habitación para ayudar a Alice. No tenia ni idea de cuanto tiempo había esta bajo las manos de Alice que quería verme perfecta.

-Listo… ahora si pareces una novia- Suspiro Alice con una sincera sonrisa.

-Bella te vez hermosa- Dijo Esme mientras me guiaba hacia el espejo.

Lo que vi fue algo que realmente no esperaba… esta definitivamente no era yo, el vestido blanco bajaba estrecho hasta la cintura donde se expandía como el de una princesa; mi cabello recogió y se formaban algunos bucles que caían a mis espaldas decorados con unas pequeños adornos, que brillaban dando la ilusión de tener estrellas en mi cabello… y ni decir del maquillaje, muy sobrio ni una 

marca se podía percibir en mi piel, además Alice había comprado unos hermosísimos guantes de seda para cubrir mi mano enyesada, realmente me sentía bien por mi físico… por que lo demás me sentía pésima.

-…Bella…- Susurro mi padre entrando con su esmoquin ya puesto. Me gire ligeramente para verlo mejor.

-Creo que aquí hemos terminado- Dijo satisfecha Alice, caminado hacia la puerta.

-Charlie, le queda muy bien el traje- Dijo Esme imitando Alice y acercándose a la puerta.

-Bella ya sabes nos vemos en dos horas- Dijo Alice saliendo de la habitación acompañada por Esme, ellas también se iban a arreglar.

-Gracias, no se preocupen allí estaré- Sentenciándome a mi destino. Y quede a solas con mi padre -¿Y mamá?- Le pregunte con curiosidad.

-Se fue con Phil a salón de belleza, ella también tenia que arreglarse, dijo que llegaba a la iglesia- Contesto mi padre algo nostálgico –No puede creer que mi niña se case… - Susurro más para si que para mi -¿Qué quieres hacer en este tiempo que nos queda?- Pregunto, y yo quería proponer un viaje al centro de la tierra para perderme para siempre, y no poder causar más daño, pero no era prudentes mis sugerencias.

-Vamos a la iglesia- Le dije sin encontrar nada más apropiado.

-Si vamos ya, llegaremos primero que el novio. No es lo tradicional- Me recordó mi padre.

-Nada en mi relación con Edward ha sido tradicional, así que no importa mucho- Respondí acercándome a el y tomando su brazo para salir a enfrentar definitivamente mis errores.

Llegamos a la iglesia de Forks que estaba prácticamente vacía y no pude ver bien su decoración, a duras penas pude distinguir las flores blancas que sobresalían ya que mi padre insistió que entráramos por la parte de atrás para que nadie nos viera. Tras pasar como casi cincuenta minutos escuchando la música de mí MP3, estaba realmente impaciente, necesitaba salir, pero estaba prácticamente encerrada en una de los salones privados de la iglesia.

-Vas abrir un hueco si sigues caminado de lado a lado- Me dijo mi padre algo exasperado, ni si quiera me había dado cuenta. Me quite uno de los audífonos para escucharlo mejor.

-Lo lamento. Pero siento que el tiempo no ha pasado- Dije a modo de disculpa, quería salir lo más pronto posible de esta situación.

-Voy a comprar algo de comer ¿Quieres algo?- Me pregunto y me gire con cierta molestia.

-Cualquier cosa de comer estará bien- Le respondí él asintió con la cabeza, y salió dejándome sola, en aquella pequeña habitación, que aunque no lo había notado que era demasiado blanca. Volví a ponerme el audífono mientras sonaba "_Apocalypse Please_" de "_Muse_" y esa canción me encantaba y ahora le encontraba un nuevo significado, quería desesperadamente que hoy fuera el apocalipsis para que ocurriera un milagro para poderme salvar, pero entre más avanzaba el tiempo menos creía en milagros. Escuche un sonido a mi espalda de seguro era mi padre con algo de comer y con el hambre que tenia… me gire para verlo. Casi me caigo para atrás de la sorpresa la ultima persona que esperaba ver ese día se encontraba frente a mi, con sus ojos rojos… definitivamente el huracán Bella había dejado demasiadas victimas a su paso.

-Hola- Me dijo en un susurro.

-Jacob ¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunte muy sorprendida después de tanto tiempo de no verlo seguramente debí haber tenido otra pregunta, pero me cogió desprevenida.

-Vengo a impedir que cometas el peor error de tu vida… Bella debes entender que después de esto no habrá marcha atrás…- Me dijo en un tono tan suplicante que termino de romper mi corazón…y yo creía que no podía volver a sentir… pero que va… aun podía sentirme más miserable.

-Jacob… por favor… no hagas esto, no sabes lo que me duele verte así… y realmente yo no merezco que tu estés así- Dije sintiendo mi voz quebrarse.

-Bella tú lo mereces todo- Me dijo acercándose a mí.

Me tomo entre sus brazos y me atrapo en ellos, inmovilizándome, pero además estaba demasiado cansada como para luchar… el acerco sus labios a los míos, pero mi mano se interpuso tapando su boca con mis dedos, el me dirigió una mirada confundida.

-No te hagas esto… de la Bella que conociste no queda nada- Le dije enfrentando su mirada por primera vez, que estaba más confundida.

-Bella te amo, y se que tu también lo haces- Dijo insistiendo en acercar sus labios pero mi mano nuevamente lo detuvo.

-¿Quieres la verdad o una mentira que te haga sentir mejor?- Le pregunte intentando demostrarle que todo había cambiado.

-La verdad- Me dijo soltándome, yo me gire no podía verlo si iba hablar con la verdad, tome aire y empecé.

-Desde que te fuiste muchas cosas cambiaron… entre ellas mis sentimientos, realmente en un momento pensé que estaba enamorada de ti… pero ahora… ahora todo esta de cabeza… pero algunas cosas se aclararon… y entre ellas están mis sentimientos hacia ti, realmente te quiero mucho… pero no estoy enamorada de ti- Estaba dicho, y a mis espaldas pude oír sus puños apretándose… y después el silencio.

-Mientes… me estas mintiendo – Dijo Jacob, y eso me lastimo más por que sabía que mis palabras lo habían destruido.

-Créeme, esta ultima semana he mentido como enferma… ya estoy casada… mis mentiras han lastimado a muchas personas… ya no puedo más… no puedo- Le respondí y su mano jalo mi brazo obligándome a verlo, y por unos largos minutos que quedo viéndome y me obligue a soportar su inspección. Finalmente se soltó y se alejo de mí.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde esta mi Bella?- Esa pregunta me dolió hasta el alma, por que sabia que tenia razón.

-Te lo dije… he cambiado mucho- Le confesé derrotada – Todo lo que era lo di, por unos días de felicidad- Conteste amargamente… y es que era increíble que ni siquiera en aquellos momentos pudiera olvidar Carlisle… ¿Acaso no existía una formula para arrancarlo de mi? La respuesta inmediatamente llegaba a mi, era imposible arrancarlo si estaba hecha de el…

-¿Y este cambio donde nos deja?- Pregunto Jacob sacando de mis pensamientos.

-Mi amistad siempre ha estado dispuesta para ti… ¿si aun la quieres?- Pregunte con cierta duda, tal vez el aun no estaba preparado para este paso. El se quedo en silencio por unos largos minutos, que para mi fueron eternos, tal vez habían cosas que nunca podría cambiar pero tal vez podría aun hacer lo correcto.

-Claro que si- Me respondió con sonriendo por primera vez- ¿Así que te vas a casar?- Me pregunto rodeándome con su brazo, yo asentí con la cabeza, ya que no estaba segura de lo que mi voz respondería - ¿Y que le paso a tu muñeca?- Refiriéndose a mi aun enyesada mano, ni los lujosos guantes hacía que se notara menos.

-Ya me conoces… siempre estoy cayéndome- Dije con una gran convicción-¿Así que te vas a quedar?- Pregunte sintiendo como la puerta se abría a mis espaldas.

-Jacob- Dijo mi padre entrando con varias con varios paquetes y con una sincera emoción.

-Charlie, que gusto verte- Dijo mi amigo soltándome para darle la mano a mi padre.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunto mi padre aun con sorpresa.

-No iba a perderme el gran día de Bella por nada en del mundo- Dijo mi amigo soltando una gran carcajada.

-Ven y te acomodo con Seth y los demás- Ofreció mi padre dejando los paquetes de comida sobre la mesita.

-Suerte….- Dijo Jacob abrazándome nuevamente – Y antes de que se me olvide estas muy hermosa- Finalizó alejándose de mi.

-Bella, antes de que se me olvide, una amiga tuya quiere verte, dice que viene de Phoenix, y quiere verte antes de la boda ¿No sabia que habías invitado a alguien de allí?- Me pregunto mi padre, yo tampoco sabia que alguien de Phoenix venia, ni siquiera tenia amigos allí me causo genuina curiosidad.

-Dile que pase, que será un gusto atenderla- El asintió y salió con Jacob.

Me acerque a la comida, aunque tenia curiosidad el hambre me gano. Unos minutos después una mujer muy blanca, de cabello rubio rojizo, con ojos caramelo entro por la puerta, me dejo impresionada era bellísima tal vez igual o más que Rosalie, vestida con un simple vestido rojo y sus carnosos labios también de rojo. Me tomo varios minutos salir de mi asombro hasta que uní todas las características, tenia un vampiro frente a mi ¿Pero quien era?

-¿Nos conocemos?- Pregunte con curiosidad dejando la comida a un lado.

-Yo te conozco a ti, pero al parecer tu aun no a mi- Dijo con su melodiosa voz, que parecía de un ángel cantando.

-No entiendo- Respondí con franqueza.

-Soy Tanya… y creo que hay algo que debes saber antes de que te cases con Edward- Me dijo bajando la mirada ¿Ahora que? No sabia si iba a soportar una revelación más… pero al parecer no tenia opción, y algo me decía que ella me haría entender el comportamiento de Edward.

**CONTINUARA…**

**NA: Aunque todos saben que yo respondo los reviews de manera interna por más que eh intentado contestarle a ****lulacullen, no eh podido, simplemente quería agradecerle por sus comentarios. Además una agradecimiento a todos aquellos que siguien la historia muchísimas gracias **Akatsuki no Jen, FrogizZ94, Zedna, Dasmy, montse, Rapsody, Nylleve Cullen, karicatura, cass metallium Gracias……

**No olviden dejar sus ****Reviews ¡!**


	10. Capitulo 10: La Historia de Tanya

**Ya saben los personajes no son míos son de S. Meyer. **

**AMIGOS, SIMPLEMENTE AMIGOS**

**Capitulo 10: La Historia de Tanya… **

¿Ahora que? No sabia si iba a soportar una revelación más… pero al parecer no tenia opción, y algo me decía que ella me haría entender el comportamiento de Edward. Jale una de las sillas y me senté.

-Pues… comienza, que tienes que decirme- Dije algo cansada, no estaba segura de si realmente quería saberlo, pero ya entrados en materia.

-Para que entiendas todo, tengo que contártelo desde el principio- Me anuncio apretando muy fuertes sus hermosos y carnosos labios.

-Eso seria bueno- Le dije para que continuara.

-Los Cullen y mi familia siempre hemos sido muy unidos, eso lo sabes ¿verdad?- Yo asentí con mi cabeza- Y supongo que sabes que yo siempre eh estado enamorada de Edward- ¿Enamorada? Según recordaba las palabras de Edward era que ella había demostrado un _ligero_ interés hacia el nada más.

-Algo había escuchado, pero al parecer no me informaron todo- Le respondí para que continuara.

-Edward jamás me había dado esperanzas… siempre me rechazaba… pero todo cambio ese día- Dijo con los ojos perdidos en algún punto que yo no veía, como si estuviera viviendo nuevamente aquel momento –Cuando Edward regreso para huir de ti, la primera vez- Esas palabras me obligaron a recordar las primeras semanas de mi estadía en Forks, cuando Edward se había ido para no atacarme, el me había contado que había estado allí, pero nunca dijo nada más -Es día yo me encontraba….- Comenzó a describir su con melodiosa voz, llevándome a aquellos instantes, haciéndolo vivido para mi también.

**.:.:.Flash Back.:.:. (Tanya POV)**

Me encontraba sentada en las escaleras de la cabaña donde vivimos en Denali, por ser tan frío, casi siempre está nublado pero ese día en particular las estrellas se podían ver perfectamente, cuando tienes la eternidad por delante valoras aquellos instantes de entretenimiento, y a lo lejos pude ver como un veloz Mercedes se acercaba, reconocería ese auto en cualquier sitio era el de Carlisle, pero no era el quien venia en su interior y el inconfundible aroma de Edward me atravesó y embriago en un instante. Lo estaciono rápidamente y velozmente camino hasta mi, y me abrazo, como nunca lo había hecho y es que Edward no 

era de ese tipo de demostraciones de afecto. Con mucha fuerza si hubiera sido una humana tal vez hubiera fracturado todos mis huesos; yo le correspondí con igual fuerza, y nos quedamos así por mucho tiempo sin que ninguno de los dos se moviera, hasta que finalmente el rompió el contacto y se separo un poco de mi; pude ver sus ojos totalmente negros pero aun no entendía que pasaba, miles de cosas bailaron en mi cabeza rápidamente, intentado no detenerme en ninguna para que el no tuviera tiempo de escucharlo en su cabeza. Hasta que finalmente mi cabeza se detuvo en un pregunta.

"_¿Que te pasa?"_ Aunque mis labios jamás se abrieron el escucho perfectamente y me vio por varios instantes que parecieron una eternidad.

-Estuve a punto de matar a una joven… por su aroma- Me confeso volviéndome abrazar, con terror, jamás en mis cuarenta años de conocerlo lo había visto tan frágil, tan inseguro realmente tenia miedo de sus acciones.

-Eso le puede pasar a cualquiera, si mal no recuerdo a Emmett le paso en dos ocasiones, además tu haz sido más fuerte… no le hiciste nada- Le dije pasando mis manos por su rostro.

-Pero estuve apunto, hasta pensé en matar a toda mi clase- Dijo disculpándose yo intensifique nuestro abrazo, y el se aferro aun más a mi.

Los días continuaron sin mucha novedad, mi familia no es tan grande como la Cullen somos nada más cinco, nuestro padre Eleazar, la madre Carmen, y mis hermanas Kate y Irina, a excepción de Eleazar que podía ver los recuerdos de otras personas en su cabeza, ninguna de nosotras tiene ninguna habilidad especial con la cual divertirse, así los días pasaron con calma; eso si, nadie preguntaba, por lo menos en voz alta la repentina llegada de Edward, y nuevamente nos acostumbramos a su presencia, especialmente yo, ya que como es bien pensado Eleazar y Carmen eran pareja y Kate y Irina pasaban todo el tiempo juntas, buscando su próxima conquista, pero ahora que Edward estaba conmigo pasaba el tiempo con él, cazábamos juntos, tocábamos música juntos él el piano y yo violonchelo, era como si realmente fuéramos una pareja, nunca en todos estos años habíamos estado tan unidos como ahora… pero Esme siempre llamaba para disuadirlo de volver… que su lugar estaba allá y no conmigo.

Hasta que un día después de pasar casi dos horas hablando con Esme y en si, con toda su familia Edward decidió que ya era tiempo de volver a casa, que todo estaba bien, que el era más fuerte que aquella impertinente humana que como un demonio había aparecido para ponerlo a prueba.

-Edward de verdad crees que es lo correcto- le dije mientras caminábamos por lo blancos jardines.

-Alice dice que todo va a salir bien, y yo jamás apostaría contra ella- Me dijo con una dulce sonría, y resignada baje mi rostro.

"_Ahora que todo era perfecto te vas… y quien sabe cuando vas a volver…"_ Pensé resignada, es increíble con la facilidad con la que olvido que el puede leer mi mente, se detuvo y me miro fijamente.

-Puedo quedarme una semana más, seguro Esme entenderá- Me dijo con una sonrisa y yo nuevamente fui feliz con aquel simple gesto, y asentí con alegría, y continuamos caminando por los campos cubiertos de nieve.

Ese día continuo sin más sorpresas, pero las noches en Denali llagan demasiado pronto para las 4pm ya está totalmente oscuro todos estaban cazando, por lo que solo quedábamos en casa Edward y yo. Estábamos hablando de lo mucho que él odiaba las historias de amor.

-No entiendo por que las odias tanto son adorables- Le dije intentado disuadirlo, para que viéramos una película romántica que iban a dar en la tele.

-Realmente es molesto ver como pierden la cabeza por otro ser humano, a tal punto de dar su vida… es absurdo- Me respondió recostándose en el sofá.

"_No es absurdo cuando realmente te pasa… pero claro como lo vas a entender si nunca te has enamorado"_ Pensé, eh inmediatamente me arrepentí de haberlo hecho el mi miro severamente por varios minutos.

-Eso es realmente injusto- Me recrimino sin cambiar su dura expresión.

No lo pensé, simplemente actué y me acerque hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de su boca, el no se alejo, y ahora me miraba expectante, lo atrape con mis brazos no quería que se me escapara ahora que por primera vez mostraba algún sentimiento hacia mi. Era ahora o nunca, y lo bese, el no supo como reaccionar en un primer momento, pero al final me correspondió el beso que poco a poco se estaba convirtiendo feroz, una lucha entre nuestros cuerpos por sentirnos lo más cerca posible, pude sentir como el deseo lo invadía y a mi también. Muchas veces me había imaginado este momento, pero sus labios eran aun mejores de lo que había fantaseado, necesitaba todo de el… jamás había visto como una ventaja el no necesitar respirar hasta ahora, si de mi dependiera jamás dejaría esos labios en todo lo que durara mi existencia. Mis manos comenzaron a vagar por su cuerpo conociéndolo, mientras sus firmes brazos se aferraban a mi cintura, sin separar ni un instante nuestros labios… Pero yo quería más mis manos se acercaron a su camisa para abrirla, y fue en ese instante cuando el se alejo de mi, yo quede totalmente confundida.

"_¿Qué había pasado? Si todo iba tan bien"_ Me cuestione, y lo mire buscando una explicación.

-Yo… No puede hacer esto… así no debe pasar…- Me dijo y por primera vez lo había visto inseguro.

-¿Según tu como debe pasar? Somos un hombre y una mujer, no somos jovencitos para romanticismos tontos- Le respondí molesta.

-No entiendes, soy de una época que para que un hombre llegara con una mujer a ese grado de intimidad, debían estar casados… además yo… yo…-Me estaba comenzado a impacientar realmente quería entenderlo pero comprendía cada vez menos.

"_¿Tu que?"_ Cuestiono mi mente, alentándolo para que continuara.

-Yo soy… yo soy… casto- Me confesó y me quede de una pieza, cien años en esta tierra y nunca había… probado los placeres de la carne… era increíble.

-Oh… no me lo esperaba… ¿ni siquiera cuando eras humano… alguna vez… con alguna joven?- Le cuestione, era increíble.

-Nunca; yo simplemente… pensaba en ir a la guerra esa era mi prioridad, además tenia 17 años, aun era joven para pesar en matrimonio- Se disculpo.

-No te estoy juzgando… solo es curiosidad- Le dije y el se relajo un poco –Edward con más causa deberías dejarme que te guie en esta nueva etapa- Le dije volviéndolo acercar a mi, podía sentir la duda en su rostro. Pero un sonido a nuestras espaldas anuncia que mi familia había regresado.

-Mejor me voy- Dijo rápidamente utilizando toda su velocidad para escapar de mi.

Después de buscarlo por todos los lugares posibles y en ninguno encontrarlo; decidí volver a la cabaña para encontrarme con la sorpresa de que el Mercedes no estaba, se había ido… sin despedirse, así era el, pero no me preocupaba estaba más que segura que volvería… volvería por mi.

Pero los meses pasaron sin noticias de el… pero para los que tenemos tiempo indeterminado los años no son nada, así que un par de meses no iban hacerme perder la esperanza… después de la visita nuevamente de los Cullen sin Edward me preocupe pero aun creía que volvería por mi, meses después de un lio que Rose armo y que no entendí volvieron a Forks y aun mantenía la esperanza….pero lo que el tiempo no pudo, lo hizo Esme con una simple llamada… Llamo a contarle a Carmen que su queridísimo Edward se había enamorado de aquella humana por la que casi abandona todo por lo que había luchado toda su vida. Sentí una infinita rabia, y celos, muchos celos de que una simple y corriente humana hubiera podido llegar más fácilmente al corazón de Edward que yo en cuarenta años. Pero aun faltaba lo peor… el anuncio y por supuesto la invitación al gran evento, la boda entre Isabella Mary Swan & Edward Anthony Cullen… Quiera morirme y fue ahí cuando perdí la esperanza totalmente, por más que yo lo amara Edward jamás seria para mi, y era tiempo de aceptarlo, me gustara o no… Pero algo iba a cambiar totalmente nuestros destinos.

Un viejo vampiro estaba creando un ejército de neófitos y decidió comenzar su plan de conquista por Denali, que era supuestamente la familia más grande después de la familia Cullen por supuesto, pero no contaban con que nosotros aun manteníamos el contacto así que recurrimos Jasper básicamente, ya que era el que tenia experiencia en estos asuntos. Pero realmente nunca pensé que Edward vendría ayudarnos, realmente jamás esperamos que casi toda la familia viniera, fue una grata sorpresa… pero verlo nuevamente altero mi propósito de dejarlo… hizo que se me olvidara todo.

Pero yo no contaba que él también tenía propósitos nuevos para mí, era algo que no esperaba. Allá en las escaleras se encontraba el, esperándome, con la mirada perdida.

-Lamento que aun no hayan atacado, seguro que quieres salir lo más pronto posible de esto… para volver con tu prometida- Le dije con cierto rencor aunque no quería que sonara así pero era mi corazón el que hablaba no mi razón.

-Es gracioso- Dijo ignorando por lo visto mi tono de voz - Realmente no se si quiero regresar- Me confeso para mi sorpresa, y yo me acerque y me senté a su lado.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- Pregunte con curiosidad.

-Por que no se que es lo que voy a encontrar a mi regreso- Me dijo aun perdido en alguna parte del horizonte.

-Estoy perdida, no te sigo ¿a que te refieres?- Pregunte con más curiosidad de la que realmente me sentía en capacidad de expresar.

-Ya no se quien es mi prometida… Bella ha cambiado mucho en estos últimos meses- Ese repentino acto de sinceridad y confianza me alentó para poder investigar más sobre el asunto.

-¿En que sentido ha cambiado?- Pregunte sintiendo más curiosidad, tal vez esta podía ser mi ultima oportunidad.

-Alice tuvo una visión dos semanas después de comprometernos- Me conto manteniendo la mirada perdida.

-¿Qué vio?- Pregunte sintiendo frustrada ya que por más que lo intentaba no entendía.

-Vio a Bella vestida de novia… y después su futuro desapareció y desde entonces no la ha podido ver nuevamente- Contesto triste, y yo menos entendía.

-Sigo perdida… simplemente no te sigo- Le dije rendida.

-El futuro de Bella solo desaparece… cuando esta cerca a licántropos, Alice no los puede ver… y que ella no haya vuelto ver el futuro de Bella quiere decir que no se va a casar conmigo… si no va huir con Jacob el licántropo del cual se enamoro cuando yo la deje, la segunda vez- Me respondió amargamente.

-Edward… no se que decirte… ¿Qué piensas hacer?- Le pregunte aun digiriendo toda la información que acababa de recibir ya que no tenia ni idea de que Alice no podía ver licántropos… ni siquiera sabia que los Cullen conocían licántropos genuinos.

-Eso no es lo único además… además… estoy hecho un lio en estos días eh pensado sobre muchas cosas… reconsiderado otras… no se que voy hacer- Me confeso y yo lo abrace y el me correspondió como aquel día que había venido a la cabaña huyendo de su ahora prometida.

Y como si el tiempo hubiera dado un giro y regresado al pasado volvimos hacer Edward y yo, nuevamente nosotros… era lo mejor… Pero más pronto de lo que realmente deseaba la batalla comenzó y eran muchos neófitos y estaba muy bien organizados no atacaron todos al mismo tiempo… sino por grupos, su creador no le importaba si todos sus renacidos morían, con tal de acabarnos, el crearía otros, su único objetivo era destruirnos. Pero nosotros gracias a Jasper y a su entrenamiento estábamos más preparados, y para cuatro días de haber empezado la batalla por primera vez se presento Arquett el vampiro creador, con un grupo de treinta neófitos ninguno con más de un año, pero era demasiados y el ataque comenzó luchamos como podíamos, independientemente por supuesto y cada uno se encargo mínimo de dos, hasta que el creador comenzó a luchar con Edward era bastante talentoso y él se vio en problemas deje que Eleazar se encargara del neófito con el que estaba luchando y fui ayudar a Edward.

Arquett se lanzo fieramente contra Edward y yo me interpuse para evitar que lo mordiera, y aunque la ponzoñosa no nos afecta al igual que cuando éramos humanos, si dolía bastante pero mientras me atacaba le dio tiempo a Edward para atacarlo por la espalda y matarlo… desgraciadamente no pude ayudar más el fuego que me producida las mordidas era tan intenso que me obligo a gritar de dolor, jamás en todos mis años de renacida había escuchado un vampiro gritar de dolor… y lo que más me impresionaba era yo ser la primera, pude sentir los delicados brazos de Edward tomarme y acunarme en ellos.

No estoy segura de cuanto tiempo estuve en aquella inconsciencia, pero cuando desperté me encontré con los hermosos ojos de Edward que sostenía mi mano, lo vi por unos segundos antes de que se diera cuenta de que había reaccionado.

-Fue muy tonto lo que hiciste… soy un vampiro no me hubiera pasado nada- Me reclamo ayudándome a sentarme.

-Yo también soy un vampiro y mira no me paso nada- Le intente tranquilizar.

-No tienes idea lo que me preocupe… si te hubiera pasado algo por mi causa nunca… nunca me lo habría perdonado- Me respondió bajando la mirada.

"_¿Estabas preocupado por mi? ¿Por qué? Si solo soy una simple amiga más…_" Pensé con amargura, olvidando nuevamente que el escuchaba perfectamente mi mente.

-¡¡No vuelvas a pensar eso!! Tu eres mucho más que una _"amiga más" _para mi,acaso ¿no lo has notado?- Me cuestiono con rabia, acercándose mucho a mi.

"_¿Que soy para ti? Dímelo, por favor dímelo"_ le pidió mi corazón ya que mis labios por más que lo intentara estaban paralizados, todo mi cuerpo estaba petrificado y si mi corazón pudiera latir estoy segura de que lo hubiera hecho de forma desaforada.

-No estoy seguro… lo que se es que estoy muy confundido y no eh podido olvidar aun ese beso… aunque lo eh intentado lo tengo tatuado… estoy muy confundido- Me confeso sin soltar mi mano, con mi mano libre lo acerque hasta mi aun con cierto miedo, pero necesitaba tomar la ventaja que la vida me esta dando.

Lo bese y el me correspondió inmediatamente con tanta pasión que me sorprendió… era diferente aquel primer beso que estaba lleno de dudas, ahora sus manos eran seguras y viajaban a través de mi cuerpo con tranquilidad al igual que las mías. Sin entrar en detalles el se entrego a mi por primera vez, al igual que yo lo hacía por que aunque había tenido varios hombres antes, Edward era el único que realmente había amado. Fue la mejor noche que había tenido en toda mi vida… amarnos como nos amamos era casi irreal, parecía que era una fantasía y temía que esto fuera parte de mi delirio…

Aun con Edward aferrado a mi me atreví hablar por primera vez después de las preciosas horas que habíamos pasado.

-¿Y ahora que?- Pregunte con mi voz temblorosa.

-Voy hablar con Bella… no me puedo casar con ella, cuando la que despierta pasión en mi es otra… el amor es un conjunto de sentimientos… y es por ti quien siento todos- Me confeso y yo asentí con la cabeza.

-Te amo- le dije sin esperar que el respondiera nada… pero creía importante que lo supiera. El me beso nuevamente con dulzura.

-Yo también… yo también- Eso era lo único que necesitaba para saber que lo de esta noche era igual de importante para el, como había sido para mi.

Pero no contábamos con Alice, que le exigió a Edward que volvieran ese mismo día a Forks que ya había llamado a Carlisle para informarle sobre su regreso, pero no era lo único quería además nos llamo a los dos para hablarnos.

-¿Edward realmente crees que Bella se merecía esto?- Pregunto muy indignada Alice.

-Hay cosas que pasan, además pensé que tu ibas a estar de mi lado, más que nadie sabes que al final Bella me va a dejar ¿O algo a cambiado?- Le cuesto Edward con calma.

-No nada ha cambiado… - respondió resignada Alice -Pero eso no justifica en nada tu comportamiento… esto va a destruir a Bella- Comento sin saber que más decir.

-Alice deja que yo me encargue… solo promete que no le dirás nada a Bella me dejaras a mi, ser quien le diga la noticia… por favor- Le pido Edward tomando mi mano.

-Haz lo que quieras… al final siempre lo haces- Dijo malhumorada Alice alejándose de nosotros – Te espero en el auto- Edward se acerco a mi y me beso tiernamente.

-Regresare… espérame…- Me pido en un susurro.

-Lo eh hecho por cuarenta años… nada va a cambiar en unos días- le asegure y nuevamente nos besamos.

No se que fue lo que paso realmente pero Edward regreso más pronto de lo que esperaba, me alegre ya estaba hecho nunca partiría… pero apenas me vio me abrazo y juro que si hubiera podido llorar lo hubiera hecho…

-¿Qué paso?- le pregunte asustada.

-No me dejes… solo no me dejes- Me pidió y yo asentí y no volví a preguntar.

Todo el tiempo que estuvimos juntos antes que llegara nuevamente su familia, no hablamos… solo permitimos que nuestros cuerpos hablaran se volvieran a unir. Horas después nuestra casa nuevamente esta invadida por lo Cullen, todos ignoraban lo que pasaba entre Edward y yo a excepción de Alice, que se había empeñado en no permitir que el y yo estuviéramos juntos.

Aquella tarde ella se acerco a mi, muy lento.

-¿Quieres saber por que Edward regreso tan pronto?- me pregunto Alice tomándome por sorpresa yo me gire y la vi… realmente no estaba segura aunque parecía algo que lo atormentaba si lo supiera tal vez podría ayudarlo.

-Dime- La alenté para que siguiera.

-Por que el día en que llegamos… vio nuevamente a Bella y no pudo alejarse de ella… por que la ama… pero claro se acostó contigo así que quería probarse si que lo que sentía por ti era piel… pero fue más rudo de lo que esperaba y ataco a Bella y ella lo saco… por eso volvió… no se si es por que te ama o solo que necesitaba pensar… pero creí que necesitabas saberlo, realmente te aprecio no quiero que salgas lastimada por las inseguridades de mi hermano- Sabia que el objetivo de Alice no era herirme o por lo menos no conscientemente, la conocía y sabia que no me mentía… pero sus palabras fueron terriblemente dolorosas.

-Gracias- Le susurre levantándome, tenia que enfrentarlo… tenía que saber que era lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Cuando llegue a mi habitación lo encontré ojeando algunos de mis CD's y el vio con ternura.

-No te importa que ojee- Me dijo sin dejar de ver.

-¿Qué sientes por mi? ¿Qué sientes por Bella?- Le pregunte temiendo su respuesta. El se quedo muy quieto ante mi pregunta, lo había tomado con la guarda baja, pero necesitaba saberlo.

-Estoy realmente confundido… cuando llegue y vi a Bella… nuevamente me embriago esa ternura que ella desprende… realmente quería decirle la verdad pero no pude… fui hablar con Alice necesitaba un consejo… pero ella seguía sin ver nada… me hizo cuestionarme eh intente averiguar que lo que había entre nosotros no era piel… pero me excedí no estaba tan bien alimentado como para controlarme… y la termine lastimando- Me explico y sabia de sobra que no podíamos seguir así.

-Tienes que elegir… es ella o yo… no quiero compartirte, sino puedo tenerte todo para mi… no… no te quiero… todo o nada… tu eliges- Sabia que después de mis palabras lo perdería para siempre… pero era realmente lo que sentía, era preferible haberlo tenido y perderlo a nunca haberlo tenido.

No dijo nada y simplemente se fue, un día simplemente no estaba se había ido, y Esme llamo a confirmar que había boda…-

**.:.:.Fin Flash Back.:.:.**

-Que había boda, y que nos invitaba especialmente, y yo pensé que debías saber la verdad, puede que Edward te ame más a ti… pero también me ama a mi… así que si el no puede hacer lo correcto pensé que tu si lo harías... y esa es mi historia… ¿Qué piensas?- Me pregunto y yo aun no salía del asombro todo esta nueva información se estaba organizando como un rompecabezas que al principio no tiene lógica… pero al final lo entiendes todo.

Ahora entendía la actitud distante de Edward de las ultimas semanas, Alice había visto el regreso de Jacob, y pensaron que al no ver nada nuevo de mi, que yo huiría con el… y como yo en la semana pasado no había tomado ninguna decisión asumieron que era por eso, además me sorprendía la facilidad con la que todo se había salido de control… Edward había actuado así aquel día de su regreso era por que se sentía culpable… pero mis palabras lo alentaron para que no se pudiera alejar… además cuando me ataco no era por que realmente deseara mi cuerpo, el jamás me ha deseado solo quería probarse a quien amaba más y la respuesta para mi era muy clara… la amaba más a ella, pero temía por mi… y ahora estábamos apunto de cometer el peor error de nuestras vidas… tenia que evitarlo…

-Espérame aquí… por favor- le pedí aquella hermosa mujer que me miraba totalmente confundida. Me levante de mi silla y busque habitación por habitación con la esperanza de que Edward estuviera esperando en alguna. Y allí en la ultima habitación se encontraba Edward vestido con un elegante smoking blanco, y a su derecha como si se tratase de una visión gloriosa… estaba Carlisle con un smoking negro que resaltaba su hermosura a una potencia desconocida para mi… y nuevamente había olvidado respirar y mis ojos se habían perdido en los suyos.

-Bella respira- me pido algo preocupado Edward que me miraba, y pude salir de mi embobamiento.

-Necesito hablar contigo- Dije si alejar mi mirada de Carlisle mientras obligaba a mis pulmones tomar aire.

-No sabes que es de mala suerte ver a la novia antes de la boda- Me dijo mi prometido intentado ser gracioso pero no funciono.

-Carlisle…- ese nombre salió como un suspiro de mi boca, aun era dulce- … Puedes dejarnos solos… por favor- Le pedí clavando mi vista en mi enorme mano enyesada.

-Por supuesto- Respondió pasando por mi lado… y nuevamente su arome me intoxico… alejarme de la familia Cullen iba hacer lo más difícil que iba hacer en mi vida, pero tenia que hacer lo correcto aunque se partiera mi corazón en el proceso…

**CONTINUARA…**

**No olviden dejar sus ****Reviews ¡!**


	11. Capitulo 11: Puntos Claros

**Ya saben los personajes no son míos son de S. Meyer. **

**AMIGOS, SIMPLEMENTE AMIGOS**

**Capitulo 11: Puntos Claros… **

Alejarme de la familia Cullen iba hacer lo más difícil que iba hacer en mi vida, pero tenia que hacer lo correcto aunque se partiera mi corazón en el proceso, y era lógico ellos me habían dado tanto que lo único que podía ofrecerles era dejarlos en paz, desaparecer de sus vidas, ese iba hacer mi regalo de agradecimiento. Pude sentir como la puerta se cerraba a mis espaldas, tome aire y fuerza para comenzar.

-Bella que es eso tan importante que no pueda esperar para después de la boda- Me cuestiono mi prometido.

-Esto es un grave error… no podemos seguir con esto-Dije quedamente no sabía muy bien como iba a comenzar… pero dejaría que mi corazón hablara por mi.

-¿A que te refieres?- me cuestiono acercándose.

-Edward… ¿alguna vez me has deseado… como mujer?- Pregunte, pensé que por el momento no era indicado hablar sobre mi conversación con Tanya, necesitaba que el mismo me lo dijera, que aceptara su verdad por el mismo, no por que mi verdad lo obligara.

-¿A que viene esto?- Pregunto realmente confundido lo veía.

-Tu solo limítate a contestarme- Le pedí con tono severo.

-Bella lo que tu despiertas en mi es… complicado, no se puede definir con un solo sentimiento- Balbuceo nervioso.

-No te estoy preguntando lo que yo despierto en ti… te pregunto si me deseas- Volví a verificar mi pregunta, para que no quedara dudas.

-Es más complicado de lo que piensas- Me dijo dándome la espalda.

-Edward… es obvio que no sientes deseo por mi… no te preocupes por lastimarme… es algo que se desde hace mucho tiempo- Le dije muy tranquila, cosa que me sorprendía, tal vez en otra época esta verdad me habría vuelto trizas pero ahora… ahora era algo que simplemente comprendía y no afectaba por que el único hombre que me interesaba que me deseara lo hacía, me lo había demostrado… pero ese era otro asunto del que me ocuparía después.

-Bella tu eres muy importante para mi- Dijo Edward tomándome por lo hombros.

-Lo se, y tu también para mi… por eso te dejo libre… ya no tienes que casarte conmigo- Le dije bajando la mirada; la situación era extraña e incomoda para los dos.

-¿Pero que vas hacer sin mi?- Me pregunto, sin soltarme.

-Ya eh vivido sin ti… y no me morí… así que me acostumbrare a esta nueva situación- Le dije manteniendo mi tranquilidad- Estaré bien- Le confirme sonriendo.

-Cuando me dejaste de amar… ¿Fue antes o después de comprometernos?- Me pregunto de forma inesperada tomándome ahora a mi por sorpresa.

-Fue después… cuando te alejaste de mí… pero no te culpo nuestro enemigo es el destino… por que jamás nos quiso juntos, nos puso por caminos diferentes que al final nos llevaría…- Intentaba buscar las palabras adecuadas para explicarme sin dejarme en evidencia - … a este final, de verdad lo intentamos… de verdad intentamos que nuestro amor pudiera contra todo, pero habían fuerzas más poderosas y ocultas apostando en nuestra contra… así tenia que ser- En esta ultima semana jamás había sido tan sincera y sin embargo aun mantenía mi mentira no era necesario contarle a Edward lo que había ocurrido entre Carlisle y yo, y al final me iba a ir, no había por que causar dolor, el huracán Bella podía darse el privilegio de mantener por lo menos una cosa intacta y esa seria las relaciones familias de los Cullen.

-¿No me vas a preguntar cuando me paso a mi?- Yo extendí más mi sonrisa.

-¿En algo cambiaria esta situación?- Pregunte tranquila, aun había culpa pero estaba tranquila, ya no podía hacer más.

-Jacob, va hacer un hombre muy afortunado al tenerte- Me dijo con una extraña sonrisa.

-Mi decisión y el cambio de mis sentimientos, no tienen nada que ver con Jacob, esto lo hago por mi- Le respondí y el me miro extrañado.

-¿Pero no me vas a negar que el esta acá?- realmente no era una pregunta era una afirmación mientras arrugaba su nariz.

-No, vino a desearme suerte… pero nada más- Le conté relajándome un poco se me había ocurrido una idea –Además hoy hay boda… no podemos perder más tiempo- Le dije y me miro realmente confundido.

-¿Pero pensé que ya no nos íbamos a casar?- Me dijo levantando una de sus cejas.

-Yo no me voy a casar… pero tu si- Le explique.

-¿Con quien según tu?- Me cuestiono incrédulo.

-Tanya te espera… y es obvio que se aman… además todo esta listo, no hay que perder esta oportunidad- Le dije y el abrió mucho sus ojos, parecía que se fueran a salir de su orbita.

-¿Ella esta aquí?- Me pregunto con incredulidad, yo asentí con una sonrisa-… no va a querer… me eh portado como un idiota…-Se recrimino.

-Solo hay una forma de saberlo… pregúntale- Le sugerí; quería asegurarme que lo dejaría con la mayor felicidad que jamás le iba a poder dar.

El se quedo en silencio por unos minutos, y me miro y nuevamente bajo la mirada, sabía que lo estaba pensando, analizando las variables, así era el, todo lo tenia que tener bajo control… pero el amor saca todo de control, si lo sabría yo. Por varios minutos que parecieron una eternidad, el por fin se movió y camino hasta la puerta, era claro que le había dado el control al corazón, y era el quien guiaba a Edward. En el pasillo se detuvo intentando encontrar su olor, pero inmediatamente arrugo la nariz.

-Huele demasiado a perro… no puedo sentirla- Dijo en voz baja pero no tanto como para ignorarla.

-Ultima puerta- Le indique y camino decididamente, aunque sabia que no debía seguirlo… no me quería perder este momento. Edward entro y lo seguí pero que quede en la puerta lo creí más apropiado… Tanya se giro para verlo, se notaba la sorpresa en sus ojos.

-Perdóname… por hacerte sufrir… yo solo quería hacer lo correcto… pero si no estas cerca con tu luz para guiarme… me pierdo- Le dijo, y me parecía tan hermosa esa escena Edward había tomado las manos de Tanya… ella no había abierto la boca, pero el se inclino para besarla… parecía que ahora todo estaba encajando en su lugar, como siempre debió ser- ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?- Pregunto finalmente, y aunque jamás escuche la respuesta ellos nuevamente se besaron así que me acerque.

-Edward tienes que salir… debo preparar a la novia- Dije empujándolo hacia la puerta – En cinco minutos estará lista- Le anuncie cerrando la puerta- Quítate el vestido- Le pedí y ella me miro confundida.

-¿Para que?- Pregunto sin entenderme.

-No te puedes casar de rojo… tu me das tu vestido y yo te doy el mío… así es como debe ser- Ella asintió, comenzamos el cambio.

Para nuestra suerte parecíamos ser la misma talla de vestido ya que al cambiarnos nos quedó justo a la medida. Intente arreglarle el cabello aunque realmente no lo necesitaba parecía un ángel, toda de blanco con la felicidad en el rostro… era tan hermosa, y como no, se iba a casar con el amor de su vida… Termine de pasarle algunos de los adornos de mi cabello y me separe… tal vez era la novia más hermosa que había vista en toda mi vida.

-Creo que hasta este momento te acompaño- Anuncie preparada para irme.

-¿Por qué? ¿No nos vas a acompañar?- Me pregunto con una suplica en sus ojos.

-Esta situación es demasiado extraña… y si me quedo… no se… seria enfermizo… pero quiero muchas fotos- Le anuncie recuperando su sonrisa.

-Gracias Bella… eres una gran persona- Me dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

-No, no lo soy, simplemente estoy limpiando el desastre que forme- Dije bajando la mirada, aun me sentía mal, pero poco a poco estaba haciendo que todo quedara en orden. Le di una última mirada, realmente a ella le quedaba mejor el vestido que a mí.

-Tengo nervios… no me alcanzara la eternidad para pagarte por todo esto… este debía ser tu día no el mío- Dijo abrazándome, era tan dulce que comprendía por que Edward la amaba.

-No pienses en eso, gracias a ti, estoy más cerca de salvar mi alma- Le dije con una sonrisa rompiendo el contacto –Cautívalos a todos- Le dije caminando hacia la puerta.

-Deberías quedarte, serias una genial madrina- Me ofreció, pero la verdad la fortaleza que sentía me abandonaba, era mejor cortar por lo sano, mientras todavía era racional… si me quedaba más tiempo no podría controlar mis deseos de secuestrar a Carlisle, para huir de todo esto.

-Gracias… pero mejor me voy, despídeme de todos, especialmente Alice… dile que llamare… y que me perdone…- Dije derrotada, sabía que Alice nunca me perdonaría por haber botado a la basura todo su esfuerzo.

-¡¡Bella!! Explícame por que acabo de ver Edward casarse con otra- Grito Alice a mis espaldas. Miro a Tanya unos instantes y la apunto con el dedo – Con ella-

-Por que ella es el verdadero amor de Edward… no yo- Le aclare a Alice, girándome para lanzarme a sus brazos, tenia que despedirme antes de irme… para siempre.

-Bella… ¿Llamarás verdad?- Me pregunto, algo triste.

-Claro tontica ¿acaso no lo puedes ver?- Le cuestione intentando hacer uso de toda mi fuerza.

-¿Quieres saber lo que veo?- Me pregunto y yo asentí con curiosidad y algo de miedo –Te vi en Italia con los Vulturis- Me dijo, la verdad aun no estaba segura cual iba a ser mi camino, pero había pensado en esa posibilidad… de todas maneras mi transformación tenia que suceder… ahora estaba segura que allí seguiría mi vida.

-Eso fue lo que viste esta tarde ¿verdad?- Le pregunte quería estar segura de que así era. Ella asintió silenciosamente con la cabeza.

-¿Nos visitaras?- Pregunto triste Alice.

-Por supuesto- Le asegure, pero la verdad habría que esperar en que terminaba todo este asunto- Ahora si, me voy… Despídeme de todos- Le pedí volviéndola abrazar, realmente iba a extrañar a todos… pero la decisión estaba tomada.

Camine por el pasillo lo más rápido que pude, quería dejar todo atrás, dejaría una nota en mi casa explicándoles a mis padres mi repentina partida, aunque dada las nuevas circunstancias no tendría que justificar mucho, mi prometido se iba a casar con otra mujer el día de nuestra boda, que otra razón quería para que yo desaparecía, además tenia que recoger las maletas que estaban listas ya que supuestamente me iba de luna de miel, pero ahora gastaría mis ahorros universitarios en un pasaje para Italia. Cómo podían cambiar las cosas de un día a otro… era casi irreal.

-¿Bella?- Escuche una voz a mis espaldas sin darme cuenta ya me encontraba a las afueras de la iglesia. Al girarme vi a Jacob que me miraba con sus ojos muy abiertos - ¿Qué haces vestida así?-

-No me voy a casar, Edward y yo lo discutimos y pensamos que era mejor así- Le explique, mientras caminaba para tomar el auto e ir a casa. Pero sin ningún aviso Jacob me tomo entre sus brazos por sorpresa.

-Sabia que no te casarías… por que realmente me amas- Me dijo un muy emocionado, y nuevamente me sentí fatal, intente soltarme pero el parecía ignorar ese hecho.

-Jacob, suéltame- Le pedí algo desesperada, y el me hizo caso.

-¿Qué pasa? Ahora podemos ser felices, sin ningún problema- Me dijo con la felicidad en sus ojos.

-Jacob… no quiero herirte más… pero pareces empeñado en obligarme hacerlo- Le dije algo ruda, no por el, si no por que me cansaba toda esta situación quería irme y punto.

-¿A que te refieres? No te entiendo- Dijo y tome una gran bocanada de aire para explicarle mientras abría el auto.

-Pensé que las cosas habían quedado claras- Le dije recostándome en el auto esperando su reacción.

-No puedes hacerme esto… tu no tienes ni idea lo que eh llorado por ti… de lo que eh sufrido ¿de verdad pensaste que te iba dejar ir así?- Me cuestiono y ya baje la vista casada, muy casada.

-Por lo visto no- Susurre, y el me miro indignado.

-Bella no entiendes que te amo- Me dijo tomándome por lo hombros.

-Jacob… lo se, pero no puedo corresponderte… es algo… complicado- Le intente explicar realmente me dolía tener que lastimarlo más, definitivamente el huracán Bella tenia que destruir totalmente a Jacob para poder seguir su camino. De un momento a otro golpeo muy fuerte el auto… a unos centímetros de mi rostro.

-¿A quien amas entonces?- Me cuestiono intentado hacer uso de todo su control, el animal de su interior amenazaba con salir.

-No importa, lo importante es que me iré, para no lastimarte a ti, ni a nadie más- Le intente decir lo más tranquila que pude, aunque un cierto miedo me invadía.

-Cuanto tiempo perdí por tu culpa… y realmente ni lo valías- Escupió esta frase con tanta rabia, que de alguna forma extraña me tranquilizaba, era más fácil que me sacara de su corazón si me odiaba.

-Realmente lo siento, pero así son las cosas, como pudiste pensar que te elegiría a ti… por favor mírate y compárate con Edward… - Dije utilizando mi peor tono, esa era la única forma de ayudar a Jacob tenia que lastimarlo de tal forma para que me odiara, así finalmente me olvidara.

-¿Quién eres?- Cuestiono mientras unas finas lagrimas bajaban por sus ojos, el animal estaba controlado, ahora el se había resignado.

-Siempre eh sido yo, ahora si me das permiso tengo cosas que hacer, no puede perder más mi tiempo contigo- Le dije subiendo al auto, manejando a toda velocidad, me sentía una persona horrible, pero Jacob nunca permitiría que fuera de otra forma. Ahora solo deseaba llegar lo más pronto a casa para dejar el pasado donde debía estar… en el pasado. Realmente este auto era rápido, llegue y lo primero que hice fue tomar el teléfono.

-Buenas tardes para reservar el primer vuelo que salga hoy hacia Italia- Dije y la señorita me hizo esperar unos minutos.

-Solo tenemos el vuelo de 11:30pm es el más próximo- Me dijo la operadora.

-Y ese- Confirme.

-A nombre de quien- Pregunto.

-Isabella Swan- Respondí y se demoro otros minutos.

-¿Para que fecha quiere el pasaje de regreso?- Pregunto.

-Solamente de ida, no hay regreso- Asegure y volvió a confirmar los datos. Al terminar esa llamada llame un taxi quería salir de allí antes de que mis padres llegaran.

Que quite el vestido rojo y me puse unos vaqueros y una camisa, y volví a bajar con mis maletas para asegurarme de que todo estaba listo. Me senté en el comedor de la cocina, y tome una hoja de papel.

"_Mamá & Papá:_

"_Eh decidido irme por un largo tiempo, no se preocupen llamare cuando este instalada, quiero que se cuiden mucho, por favor no se preocupen por mi, estoy bien, y no culpen a Edward fue mi decisión, así que los quiero mucho realmente gracias por todo, han sido unos extraordinarios padres para mi, los amo._

_PD: Quiero pedirles un ultimo favor, entreguen este anillo a Edward es del, pero no alcance a dárselo. Gracias…_

_Bella"_

¿Qué más podía decirles? Estas fueron las únicas palabras que encontré. Deje la nota sobre la mesa del comedor con el anillo de compromiso sobre esta. Tome mi maleta y me senté en el pórtico a esperar el taxi. Hoy había sido un día demasiado extraño, y lo que más me dolía era no haber podido despedirme una ultima vez de Carlisle, daría mi vida entera por probar su piel una vez más… pero ahora todo era como siempre debió ser. El pitido del taxi me saco de mis pensamientos, el conductor puso mi maleta en el portaequipaje, y mientras me subía a la parte de atrás del auto. Cuando estaba en el interior sonaba una vieja canción en la radio…

"_Nunca fue tan breve una despedida, nunca me creí que fuera definitiva, nunca quise tanto a nadie en mi vida, nunca a un ser extraño le llame mi familia_"

-¿A dónde vamos señorita?- Pregunto el conductor.

-Al aeropuerto- Le dije, y las lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por mi rostro, era realmente frustrante que todo lo que pude ser… ahora jamás seria.

-¿Esta bien señorita?- Pregunto el conductor, mientras yo intentaba limpiar las lagrimas con la manga de mi blusa.

-No es nada… simplemente estoy dejando atrás el corazón- Le respondí mientras la canción aun sonaba.

"_Nunca soporte ser un alma invadida, hasta que vi frente a mi por quien yo moriría_"

Era curioso nunca había estado preparada para el amor, y ahora lo había perdido todo a causa del el, era realmente irónico. Mi vista se clavo en la ventana, jamás volvería a ver un lugar tan verde como Forks, y es que tal vez jamás volvería a Forks…

**CONTINUARA…**

**No olviden dejar sus ****Reviews ¡!**


	12. Capitulo 12: Wendy & Peter

**Ya saben los personajes no son míos son de S. Meyer. **

**AMIGOS, SIMPLEMENTE AMIGOS**

**Capitulo 12: Wendy& Peter y su Nunca Jamás… **

Jamás un viaje me había parecido tan largo en mi vida, definitivamente la ansiedad y el cansancio estaban pasándome factura, hacia casi dos horas había llegado a Italia, el avión me había dejado en Florencia, pero por ser temporada de verano, todos los hoteles estaban completamente saturados, no había ni un lugar donde poder hospedarme, así que utilice la única opción que tenia, inicie mi camino hacia Volterra aun que quedaba como a 30 kilómetros de donde estaba y no pude conseguir un coche y para ser sincera, no quería robar ninguno, decidí caminar, además lo necesitaba… necesitaba estos momentos.

La sensación de culpa me había abandonado totalmente, ahora solo me sentía frustrada, resignada y sola… muy sola, por que aunque los recuerdo siempre me iban a acompañar, era consciente que aunque tuviera la eternidad frente a mis ojos, en toda esa eternidad el jamás seria para mi… por Dios y es que pensándolo en ninguna realidad, mundo, dimensión alterna, el jamás seria para mi, y eso frustraba… y dolía… dolía mucho… por que estaba segura de que lo amaría por siempre. Después de haber pasado todo lo que eh pasado eh aprendido a reconocer lo verdadero y lo verdadero para mi es que jamás olvidare a Edward el siempre será el primero que me enseño que había algo más en la vida… jamás terminaría de agradecerle a Jacob lo que me ayudo, me regreso a la vida cuando solo había oscuridad, el me ilumino… y por ultimo Carlisle…

…Mi Carlisle, a el siempre lo amaría lo sabia, pero no era un amor como una ve en las películas que si no lo tienes cerca te mueres, era algo mucho más profundo… con el simple hecho de saber que él era feliz, eso era suficiente para mi… me enseño de un amor sin condiciones del aquí y el ahora pero que marco mi alma para siempre, y no es que no pudiera vivir sin el, claro que podía lo había hecho toda mi vida, pero el problema es que el… me complementaba, por eso sabia que jamás seria feliz, por que siempre buscaría esa parte faltante de mi, y nunca la encontraría.

Llevaba largo tiempo caminando y mis pies pedían a gritos un descanso así que me acomode en una parte del camino y me senté sobre mi maleta… que curioso aunque eran las diez de la mañana ningún auto había transitado por la carretera que estaba protegida a lado y lado por un bosque denso y oscuro. El sol brillaba y me estaba empezando a preocupar a mi parecer no había comprado alimentos suficientes para este viaje. Comí con cierta moderación y tome agua intentado ser ahorrativa, como extrañaba el frío de Forks con este calor daba más sed. Me prepare otra vez para volver a comenzar, pero un flamante Porsche gris se estaciono frente a mi ni siquiera lo había escuchado y una joven mujer se asomo 

por la ventana, tenia el cabello rubio y liso pero al final se formaban unos graciosos risos, además su piel era blanca son un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas seguro era por el calor y seguramente tenia los ojos más hermosos que había visto jamás azul celeste, además sus facciones eran finas parecía una muñeca.

-Si sono persi?- Pregunto y yo ni idea de lo que me estaba hablando.

-Ahhh- Fue lo único que salió de mi boca.

-Si sono confusi a posto? Non cercate qui?- Volvió a decirme y yo ni idea.

-Lo siento no hablo italiano- Me disculpe levantándome de mi maleta. La señorita sonrió dulcemente.

-Lo hubieras dicho desde el principio- Me dijo con un suave tono – Te pregunte si estas perdida- Me repito pero ahora entendía claramente.

-No, la verdad voy para Volterra, pero no encontré ningún auto, así que decidí caminar- Le explique y me miro realmente sorprendida.

-¿De donde vienes?- Pregunto.

-De Florencia- Respondí sin entender.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas caminando?- Yo suspire me parecía realmente extraño el interrogatorio.

-No se como dos horas- Le dije algo confundida.

-Eres una chica sorprendente has caminado quince kilómetros en dos horas… eso es como un record- Me dijo esta vez su acompañante que se acerco a la ventana. Un hombre que era muy atractivo de cabello castaño y ojos verdes cubiertos por unas pobladas cejas.

-Mira mi nombre es Wendy- Dijo la rubia refiriéndose a ella – y el es mi esposo Peter… por favor no hagas bromas, es realmente molesto- Yo la mire confundida.

-¿Por qué haría alguna broma por sus nombres?- Le cuestione.

-Peter Pan y nunca jamás- Me recordó y ahí caí en cuenta, claro la protagonista se llamaba Wendy que se enamora de Peter Pan… para mi era algo mágico, siempre quise imaginar que aquellos personajes al final iban a terminar juntos.

-No lo había pensado- Confesé.

-Mira nosotros también vamos para Volterra, ¿Si quieres te llevamos?- Me ofreció Wendy.

-Gracias, seria bueno tengo algo de prisa por llegar- Dije aceptando y Peter se bajo para ayudarme con la maleta donde guardo en el portaequipaje. Finalmente me subí en el auto, e iniciamos el camino.

-¿Puedo saber por que van a Volterra?- Pregunte con algo de curiosidad.

-Vivimos allí a las afueras de Volterra, Peter es publicista en Milán, así que en el verano venimos a tomar unas vacaciones, el clima es encantador por estos lados- Explico tranquilamente Wendy sin perder su encantadora sonrisa- ¿Y tu a que vas?-

-A visitar unos conocidos- Respondí casi inconscientemente.

-¿Puedo preguntare algo?- Me dijo tímidamente Wendy.

-Por supuesto- Le dije extrañada.

-¿Eres casada?- Pregunto casi sin verme.

-No, ¿Por que preguntas?- Le dije curiosa, esa pregunta me había tomado por sorpresa.

-Por que tienes marcado la sombra de un anillo en tu dedo anular derecho… y pensé que era de matrimonio- me explico, por alguna razón esta pareja me daba mucha confianza... no sabía explicarlo bien… había algo familiar en ellos.

-La verdad es de un anillo de compromiso si me iba a casar… pero al final las cosas no salieron como esperaba- Respondí clavando mi mirada en la ventana.

-El te hizo esas heridas ¿verdad?- Me dijo Peter refiriéndose a mi cuello y brazo izquierdo que aun tenia el yeso.

-Oh esto…- Dije refiriéndome a mis heridas - fue un accidente el no quería lastimarme, además quien daño todo fui yo no el- Explique intentando ser convincente.

-Nunca justifique un golpeador, para hacerte esas heridas debió utilizar mucha fuerza- Me advirtió Peter y parecía realmente preocupado por mi.

-El es muy fuerte- Intente defenderlo sabía que Edward jamás había querido hacerme daño ¿Pero que decía? Mi _ex prometido es un vampiro y ese día no estaba bien alimentado y no se controlo??_ No podía decir eso.

-Debe serlo- Aseguro Peter - ¿Pero algo me dice que por eso no lo dejaste?- Cuestiono inteligentemente.

-No… me enamore de su padre… y termine profusa en una relación con él a dos semanas de la boda- Le dije y me miraron de reojo pero tranquilos.

-Eso no justifica que te haya golpeado- Insistió Peter muy serio, sin mover la vista del camino.

-Ya les dije fue un accidente… además el nunca se entero de eso estaba más preocupado con el amor de su vida- Dijo antes de poder comprender mis palabras.

-¿Cómo así? ¿Los dos se engañaban?- Pregunto muy sorprendida Wendy.

-Básicamente si, por eso al final no nos casamos… ¿Qué horrible no?- Dije algo incomoda, jamás había pensado que mi historia fuera algo… aberrante, era vergonzoso.

-Eh escuchado peores… así que no te preocupes, a Wendy y a mi tampoco nos toco fácil- Me dijo Peter.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- Pregunte curiosa seria bueno escuchar una historia con un final feliz.

-La verdad cuando tenia 14 años…- Comenzó a explicarme Wendy – Me fui de mi casa vivía en Londres, mi padre había muerto cuando tenia 7 y desde entonces mi madre metía en la casa al primero que se cruzaba… era incomodo por ellos se querían sobrepasar conmigo, así que mis 14 años me fui de casa, comencé a vivir en la calle, a mendigar…- Conto suspirando ruidosamente- Pero tenia que comer así que comencé a robar, pero siempre hay alguno listo que quería sobrepasarse conmigo, y de tanto huir … termine en Milán muriéndome de hambre, y ahí fue cuando conocí a Peter- Dijo con una extraña sonrisa y tomando la mano de su esposo- El era hijo de una familia adinerada, y comenzó ayudarme, y empecé a rectificar el camino, eh inevitablemente enloquecí por el…- Confeso graciosamente – Pero su familia se interpuso rotundamente a nuestro amor… pero no nos importaba así que nos casamos a escondidas y dejamos Milán y nos fuimos a vivir a Paris, todo era perfecto vivíamos en un piso, algo viejo pero era ideal para nosotros, y al poco tiempo quede embarazada- Dijo con algo de tristeza – No se le podía pedir más a la vida, pero entre aquella felicidad su familia nos encontró, aun es confuso pero tenia seis meses de embarazo y comencé a discutir con la madre de Peter y ella me todo por los brazos forcejeamos y… y el hecho fue que caí por las escaleras, dejándome como consecuencia seis semanas en el hospital la perdida de mi hijo y la imposibilidad de quedar nuevamente embarazada- Finalizó tristemente.

-Eso es realmente triste…- Dije intentándome imaginar el dolor de Wendy.

-Pero ahí no termina la historia, después de que salí del hospital las cosas se pusieron peores, Peter y yo solo discutíamos… nos culpábamos por lo que había 

pasado, e inevitablemente nos separamos. El volvió a Milán con su familia, y yo volví a Londres, para empezar nuevamente- Yo escuchaba estupefacta.

-Duramos casi cinco años sin vernos, yo termine mi carrera- Intervino Peter – Y comencé hacerme cargo de la empresa familiar… la vida era… vacía se sobrevive pero no se disfruta… no era ni dulce ni amarga, simplemente insípida, había intentado desesperadamente alejarme de Wendy, que sin saberlo la había llevado conmigo todos estos años- Dijo algo melancolía esta vez, y lo comprendía por que así me sentía yo.

-Por mi parte- Dijo Wendy –Me había vuelto mesera en un restaurante de Oxford mientras en las noches estudiaba allí historia… la vida era buena pero me hacía falta algo, ese algo que no sabes existe hasta que lo pierdes… y aun perdido no sabes bien que es, pero sabes que jamás vas a ser feliz hasta que lo tengas de vuelta a tus brazos- Me explico y era como si las palabras salieran de mi boca por que eso era lo que yo sentía.

-Hasta que un día no pude más y la comencé a buscar, hasta que la encontré y desde entonces, nunca jamás la eh dejado ir de mi lado- Finalizo Peter con una enorme sonrisa.

-Eso es hermoso… no tienen ni idea lo hermoso que es saber que el amor pude contra las barreras- Les dije, y es que escuchar la historia me hizo cambiar de idea y es que ¿realmente podía concebir una eternidad sin Carlisle? A quien quería engañar el era mi vida, y no lo iba tener para mi, esta bien podía vivir con eso… pero una cosa diferente era una eternidad sin el, ya no quería transformare, simplemente quería estar de regreso a sus brazos… esta realmente confundida… pero tenia claro que no era una buena idea por el momento buscar a los Vulturis.

-Ya llegamos a Volterra ¿Dónde viven tus amigos? Te llevamos- Me sugirió Wendy, pero la verdad no sabía que iba hacer.

-No se preocupen, si me dejan cerca de la plaza publica, será perfecto- Le dije con una sonrisa.

-¿Segura?- Pregunto Peter, y yo asentí con mi cabeza, Wendy saco un papel y anoto unas cosas.

-Mira por si no encuentras a tus amigos, estas son las instrucciones para llegar a nuestra casa, estas cordialmente invitada, seria un placer tenerte de invitada- Me ofreció Wendy entregándome el papel que guarde en mi bolsillo.

-Gracias, lo tendré en cuenta… muchísimas gracias por todo… no tienen ni idea lo que me ha servido esta conversación- Les dije mientras el auto se estacionaba y me bajaba de este. Peter se bajo para entregarme la maleta y estrecho dulcemente mi mano.

-Cuídate mucho- Dijo Peter subiendo nuevamente al auto.

-Oye- Llamo mi atención Wendy - ¿Cómo te llamas?- Pregunto y es que no había notado que nunca me había presentado.

-Bella Swan- Le respondí.

-Fue un gusto conocerte Bella- Me dijo Wendy despidiéndose con la mano mientras el auto se alejaba, a toda velocidad.

Camine unos cuantos pasos y llegue a la plaza principal, el sol era algo picante así que busque algún lugar con sombra. La plaza estaba casi vacía en comparación a la ultima vez que había estado allí, me senté en una especie de escalera y saque la poca comida que me quedaba. No tenia ni idea que iba hacer ahora, tenia tanto miedo y tantas dudas ¿Cuál era el camino más indicado? ¿Qué debía hacer ahora? ¿Volver? ¿Alejarme definitivamente del mundo de los vampiros? No tenía ni idea, todo giraba y sin saber como termine abrazada a mis piernas llorando como una niña extraviada… deje que mis lágrimas salieran con libertad, estaba perdida, sin rumbo, sin camino…

-No llores más- Escuche frente a mi, mientras la ultima persona que esperaba allí me ofrecía un pañuelo. Carlisle se encontraba frente a mi, no sabia como reaccionar, tal vez era una alucinación ya tenia antecedentes de ellas, no seria extraño… pero parecía tan real, vestido aun con el smoking y con extraño sombrero que cubría su cabeza.

-¿Cómo me encontraste?- Le pregunte abalanzándome a sus brazos confirmando que era real, Carlisle estaba ahí conmigo… y mis labios desesperadamente buscaron los suyos y nos fundimos en un beso apasionado, lleno de consternación, de felicidad de volver a estar juntos.

**CONTINUARA…**

**No olviden dejar sus ****Reviews ¡!**


	13. Capitulo 13: El Otro Lado de la Historia

**Ya saben los personajes no son míos son de S. Meyer. **

**AMIGOS, SIMPLEMENTE AMIGOS**

**Capitulo 13: El Otro Lado de la Historia… **

No podía creerlo, lo tenia de nuevo entre mis brazos, entre mis labios, y así quería que fuera siempre… pero aunque me costara tenia que separarme, tenia que saber por que estaba aquí, y como sabía que yo iba a estarlo… tenia muchas preguntas, pero sus labios hacían que mi coherencia desaparecía, me sentía débil, mis piernas no me sostendrían por mucho tiempo, pero para mi suerte el me había atrapado entre sus brazos… yo me sentía en el paraíso… pero nuevamente mis odiosos pulmones pedían a gritos oxigeno y el lo percibió por que separo sus labios de los míos pero sin romper el abrazo. Después de unos largos minutos volví a tener un ligero control sobre mí.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo me encontraste?- Pregunte muy sonrojada, aun tenia en la cabeza el sabor de sus labios.

-Es una muy larga historia, y mi sombrero no me esta cubriendo muy bien del sol, busquemos un lugar con sombra ¿Te parece?- Si alguien le podía negar algo a él definitivamente esa no era yo, asentí como tonta y caminamos abrazados por varias cuadras hasta que encontramos un café que estaba oculto del sol, y nos refugiamos allí.

-Ahora si quiero toda la historia- Le advertí después de pedir dos cafés para no perder nuestra costumbre aunque no fuera jueves.

-Bueno… tienes que saber que cuando salí de la casa para dejarte hablar con Edward yo me prepare para perderte y me jure que no te buscaría aunque fuera un infierno para mi, ni siquiera te podía pensar… pero de un momento a otro te entraste en la habitación… quede en blanco, te veas tan hermosa con el vestido de novia… pero cuando me pediste que saliera que necesitabas hablar con Edward a solas… - Comenzó contar con su exquisita voz que era como un canto para mi.

**.:.Flash Back (Carlisle POV).:.**

Necesitabas hablar con Edward a solas, me extraño algo, pero no estaba preocupado… pero al salir al pasillo me intoxico el aroma de Jacob Black, estaba allí y seguramente había hablado contigo, y un miedo que no conocía se instauro dentro de mi… pensé que tal vez habías considerado nuevamente todo y que querías estar con Jacob y no te culpaba era lo mejor para ti… pero no podía concebir la idea de que otro hombre te pusiera las manos encima tenia que salir de allí tenia que controlarme, así que volví a la iglesia y me senté junto a Alice, 

pero de un momento a otro salto del asiento y se fue, Esme estaba hablando con Charlie, todos estaban a la espera de que comenzara la ceremonia y de un momento a otro entró Edward y se paro enfrente al altar.

-Quiero decirles que habido un cambio de planes aunque va haber boda… tal vez muchos de ustedes no verán lo que esperan así que si quieren salirse no habrá problema- Concluyo muy nervoso y yo estaba muy confundió no sabia lo que estaba pasando compartí algunas miradas con Jasper pero el tampoco sabía nada.

La música comenzó a sonar… me resigne pensé que te casarías con Edward como siempre debió ser, pero no quería que pasara… te amaba… no soportaba que terminaras en los brazos de otro que no fuera yo ¿Pero que podía hacer?... Estaba tan concentrado que cuando fije mi vista la que caminaba hacia el altar era Tanya no tu…. Todos los invitados quedaron igual de estupefacto que yo, en ese instante Alice volvió a sentarse a mi lado.

-¿Qué significa esto?- Mi voz sonó más severa de lo que realmente quería.

-Edward se va a casar con Tanya- Respondió tranquilamente Alice.

-Eso ya lo note ¿Y Bella?- Pregunte casi desesperado.

-Se fue, pensó que era mejor no quedarse, ella sabía que Edward y Tanya andaban justos desde la vez que fuimos ayudarlos… y prefirió hacerse a un lado eh irse- Dijo manteniendo una tranquilidad que me desesperaba más. Así que Edward había engañado a Bella con Tanya, eso hacia que me sintiera solo un poco mejor por mi comportamiento de las ultimas semanas, quería salir corriendo de allí para salir a buscarte pero era inútil, estaba atrapado entre lo que quería y lo que tenia que hacer.

Charlie también se preocupo y salió de la iglesia muy enojado detrás de ellos salieron Phil, Reneé, Esme y Jasper para tranquilizarlos y unos minutos después Alice también salió tras ellos. Yo no sabía si quedarme o salir también… pero Edward me pidió que me quedara y no pude decirle que no. La ceremonia fue corta y hermosa, y apenas el padre dijo "_Puede besar a la novia_" yo salí a ver que había pasado, ya que ninguno había regresado a la ceremonia, al salir no encontré a nadie, camine por el parqueadero y en un rincón encontré a Jacob Black acurrucado.

-¿Jacob esta bien?- Pregunte sin poder evitarlo. Cuando levanto el rostro pude ver sus ojos rojos había estado llorando y aun algunas lagrimas se notaban en su rostro.

-Miren quien esta aquí el Dr. Colmillos… intentando salvar un paciente??- Soltó el muchacho con bastante sarcasmo.

-Es por Bella ¿verdad? ¿Qué paso?- Pregunte sentándome a su lado, necesitaba saber que había ocurrido.

-Nunca fue lo suficientemente bueno para ella… ella jamás me quiso… no se como yo aun puedo quererla después de todo el dolor que me ha causado- Dijo tristemente, y aquella revelación me sorprendió por que sabía lo mucho que querías a Jacob.

-¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?- Pregunte intentando entender la causa de tanto dolor y rabia.

-Me dijo que jamás me elegiría a mi que me comparara con Edward ¿Y como no? El es atractivo, rico, refinado… en cambio yo soy un simple muchacho que su único error fue fijar mis ojos en alguien inalcanzable- Me dijo sin poder evitar que una lagrima bajara por su rostro.

-Jacob, no te equivoques Bella te quiere muchísimo, yo fui testigo de lo que sufrió cuando te fuiste, ella siempre necesito mucho tu amistad- Le intente explicar.

-Claro que no, yo fui un juguete para darle celos a su adorado chupasangre- Escupió con rabia y frustración. Imagine que si habías dicho esas cosas para obligarlo a olvidarte.

-Bella jamás haría algo así, además Edward acaba de casarse con su verdadero amor, y no fue con Bella- Le dije y me miro curioso.

-¿Cómo así que el chupasangre se caso con otra?- Pregunto casi sin crecer en mis palabras.

-Si, ellos ya no se amaban, por eso Bella se fue, y si te dijo esas cosas seguro fue para que no sufrieras más por ella… por que ella no soporta tu dolor, es demasiado buena para lastimar a cualquier persona premeditadamente, su carácter dulce y sincero se lo impide, ella es… como un ángel- Dijo con total convicción.

-Habla como un hombre enamorado- Me dijo mirándome por unos segundos y de un momento a otro abrió mucho sus ojos con genuina sorpresa – Usted esta enamorado de ella ¿verdad?- Me dijo como una afirmación, yo inmediatamente baje la vista.

-¿De donde sacaste eso muchacho?- Le pregunte sin poderlo negar, no podía hacerlo.

-Y ella lo ama a usted… por eso se fue y por eso permitió que el otro chupasangre se casara con otra, por que se enamoraron…- Dijo más para si mismo que para mi.

-Creo que has dejado volar demasiado tu imaginación… yo soy el padre de Edward…- Dije intentado disuadirlo de su descubrimiento.

-Ahora todo lo que Bella me dijo tiene sentido… todo eso que no quería lastimar a nadie más… que se iría para no causar más daño, el cambio de sus sentimientos… no había entendido aquello que había dado todo a alguien por unos días de felicidad… ahora todo es claro… ustedes sostuvieron una relación, pero la boda ya estaba en marcha y no pudieron detenerla, así que prefiriendo decirse adiós antes de lastimar alguien ¿o me equivoco?- Y ese joven me miraba con tal intensidad que no pude mentir más, no pude ocultar más mis sentimiento hacia ti, tenia que hablar con alguien o explotaría.

-Es verdad Bella y yo nos enamoramos, pero ella era la prometida de mi hijo… no podía hacerle eso a él ni a la familia, nadie nos entendería así que fue mejor cortar las cosas por lo sano… pero no fue tan fácil hacer lo correcto… y ahora todo se salió de control… y ya no se que hacer…- Confesé frustrado, necesitaba que al menos una persona supiera nuestra verdad.

-Si realmente la ama y ella lo amaba… búsquela si yo fuera usted… jamás la dejaría ir… ya se han jugado mucho los dos ¿Pero no cree que Bella merece que uno se juegue todo por ella?- Me cuestiono y tenia toda la razón aquel chico de 17 años tenia claro lo que mi corazón me gritaba pero mi razón mataba lentamente cada vez que lo intentaba silenciar.

-Tienes razón… pero no es tan fácil…- Mis miedos nuevamente aparecieron – Yo no puedo simplemente desaparecer- Le dije frustrado.

-¿Por qué no? Creo que sus hijos son lo suficientemente grandes para cuidarse solos… y su esposa al final entenderá que es preferible que se vaya, a que se quede a sostener una mentira donde nadie será feliz- No dejaba de sorprenderme con la sabiduría con la que me hablaba Jacob… este niño había aprendido más de una experiencia que yo en mis cuatrocientos años en la tierra.

-¿Y que será de ti muchacho?- Pregunte inevitablemente no podía irme sin asegúrame de que todo estaría bien.

-Estaré bien… Bella tiene razón yo no soy para ella… seguramente con el tiempo lograre olvidarla, y no se hasta me enamore nuevamente ¿Quién sabe?... por el momento seré feliz pensado que ella lo es… prométame que la hará inmensamente feliz como ella merece- Me pidió sinceramente.

-Te lo juro- Le dije levantándome y el me imito.

-Lo mejor será que me vaya… no quiero que el chupasa…- Me lo mire severamente -… que Edward se entere por mi lo que usted tiene que decirle- Dijo estrechándome la mano – Gracias, no sabe lo mucho que me sirvió, poderlo ayudarlo- Me dijo alejándose ágilmente de mi lugar. Camine unos cuantos pasos y 

allí frente a la calle se encontraban Alice y Jasper. Me acerque a ellos tenia que saber que había pasado.

-¿Qué paso?- Pregunte preocupado.

-Esme se fue con Charlie… para tranquilizarlo no quedo muy conforme con saber que todo había sido idea de Bella, y que ella sabia todo, y Reneé y Phil decidieron ir a la casa a buscar a Bella aunque les dije que no la encontrarían no me hicieron caso- Dijo Alice en un tono que no pude identificar bien.

-¿Por qué sabes que no va estar allí? ¿Qué viste?- Pregunte, sabía que estaba mostrando más interés del permitió pero no me importaba.

-¿Tu deberías decírmelo?- Me contra pregunto Alice girándome para verme, tomándome por sorpresa.

-¿De que hablas?- Pregunte sin entender.

-Te vi con Bella en la plaza de Volterra besándose… ¿hay algo que quieras decirnos?- Pregunto Alice y mientras por alguna razón me sentía tranquilo seguramente Jasper estaba haciendo uso de su habilidad para controlar a su esposa.

-Me enamore de Bella… fue algo que paso, ninguno lo busco simplemente paso… y nos paso a nosotros…- Intente explicarme torpemente.

-¿Cómo pudiste hacerle esto a Esme? ¿A Edward? ¿A nosotros? Engatusaste a la prometida de tu hijo… eso es mucho peor que lo que hizo Edward- Me dijo Alice realmente molesta.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Qué me arrepiento? ¿Qué me disculpo?... Alice realmente siento no poder decirlo, por que no me arrepiento de nada, ni me voy a disculpar por lo que siento… enamorarme de Bella, ha sido una de las cosas más maravillosas que me ha pasado en la vida y no voy a pedir perdón por esto- Dije seguro de mis palabras.

-Realmente la amas- Dijo muy sorprendido Jasper.

-Realmente la amo- Confirme.

-Mira aunque Alice me mate después por lo que te voy a decir… deberías buscarla si se aman, no tienen por que estar separados… yo no soportaría estar separado de mi bailarina- Dijo Jasper con una cálida sonrisa… y aunque por un momentos salieron chispas de los ojos de Alice, bajo la mirada tranquilizándose.

-Eres un adulto y sabrás que es lo que tienes que hacer… pero tú se lo dirás a Esme y a Edward… y en ese momento definitivamente no te ayudaremos-Me 

sentencio Alice, despectivamente –No iremos por un tiempo de vacaciones- Me anuncio acercándose a mi y me abrazo de forma inesperada yo solo le correspondí –Te deseo mucha suerte- tomo la mano de Jasper.

-Seguro te va ir bien, siempre ha sido un hombre inteligente y de buen corazón- Dijo Jasper. Los dos se fueron rápidamente y me quede por unos minutos congelado allí. Tome mi celular y reserve un boleto para Florencia, Italia.

Hecho eso me prepare para lo más difícil, enfrentar a Esme, tenia que decirle personalmente la verdad, ella realmente merecía eso de mi. Fui a tu casa, sabia que estaría allí con Charlie. El camino fue largo, pero ya estaba allí. Cuando golpe ella fue la que me abrió, y salió de la casa.

-Lamento no haber podio acompañar a Edward, debe estar molesto ¿verdad?- Me dijo bajando la mirada.

-La verdad no vine a eso… necesitamos hablar- Dije obligándome, realmente a la ultima persona que quería lastimar era ella, había sido tan buena… pero por eso mismo merecía la verdad.

-¿Pasa algo malo?- Pregunto ingenuamente, tal vez ese no era el lugar, tal vez esa no era la ocasión adecuada… pero no podría retrasar más este momento.

-Me… voy a viajar- El valor me estaba abandonando, pero al pensar nuevamente en ti, sabia que era lo que debía hacer.

-¿A dónde?- Pregunto manteniendo la calma que siempre la había caracterizado.

-A buscar a Bella- Le respondí bajando la mirada y girándome para ver el frondoso bosque que se extendía en el horizonte.

-¿Sabes donde esta?- Pregunto y yo quería acabar de una buena vez por todas con este castigo.

-Si, se donde esta, por que se que me esta esperando…-Pude sentir la duda que se había formado en Esme pero no me interrumpió –Me enamore de Bella… y creo que ella de mi- Lo dije sin pensarlo… no podía mentirle más ni huir del tema.

-¿Edward lo sabe?- Pregunto en un susurro.

-No, pero con el hablare después, no quiero arruinarle su día- Dije girándome para verla –Realmente lo siento, no sabes… cuanto lo siento… esto paso… nadie lo busco… solo… de verdad lo siento, siempre ha sido tan buena lo menos que merecías era que te hiciera feliz… y no cumplí…- Pero me interrumpo poniendo sus dedos sobre mis labios.

-No te disculpes por lo que sientes… realmente de nada sirve- Dijo perdiendo totalmente la calma - ¿Cómo pudiste engañarme con la prometida de tu hijo? ¿Cómo pudiste traicionarnos a todos? ¿Cómo me hiciste esto a mi?... Mi único crimen ha sido darte mi vida entera… - Dijo tomando aire aunque nosotros realmente no lo necesitamos, en ese momento se convirtió en algo fundamental para ella.

-Te juro que esto no fue premeditado, fue algo que… simplemente me sucedió, jamás hubiéramos querido lastimar a nadie- Dije intentando explicarme.

-Eres un desgraciado… ¿Cómo puedes marcharte y botar a la basura todos estos años? ¿Todo lo que hemos construido juntos? ¿Qué será de nuestra familia?- Me pregunto enfrentándome directamente.

-¿Prefieres que me quede, y mantenga esta mentira en la que ninguno al final va a ser feliz?- Le pregunte y me miro unos instantes sin decir nada – Soy consiente que lo que hice fue… totalmente impropio, desleal pero si… Realmente nuestro amor fuera verdadero jamás habría buscado a otra persona ¿no crees?- Le pregunte.

-El que engaño aquí fuiste tu, no yo… lo que siento por ti es verdadero, lo siento verdadero… -Se quedo en silencio unos instantes, estaba analizando la situación - Pero tienes razón si ya no me amas mejor vete… no quiero un mentiroso a mi lado- me afirmo recuperando su calma.

-Realmente no quería…- Pero inmediatamente me interrumpió.

-Vete ya- Me pidió.

-Lo siento- Dije antes de que ella volviera entrar a la casa.

Sabía que tenia que enfrentar a Edward, pero después de la reacción de Esme me había quedado sin fuerza y aunque pareciera absurdo viniendo de un vampiro, me estaba quedando sin tiempo, tenía que estar en el aeropuerto, si quería llegar a tiempo para encontrarte. Me fui sin dejar las cosas en claro con una de las personas más importantes para mí… Edward.

**.:. Fin Flash Back (Carlisle POV).:.**

-Esa es mi historia, eso fue lo que paso antes de encontrarnos- Concluyó algo sombrío, seguramente su mente estaba donde se encontraba la mía en ese instante… pensando en Esme… y en como estaría ahora –No llores por favor- Me pidió ni siquiera había notado las lagrimas rodar por mi rostro.

-Estoy bien… solo que lamento que hayas perdido a tu hermosa familia por mi causa… no valgo tanto- Dije tristemente, pero de un momento a otro el se encontraba a mi lado limpiando mis lagrimas.

-Tú lo vales todo y más… nunca lo olvides- Dijo atrapándome entre sus brazos ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan complicado? Para nosotros no existía formulas mágicas, desgraciadamente nuestra felicidad era irremediablemente la infelicidad de otros…

**CONTINUARA…**

**No olviden dejar sus ****Reviews ¡!**


	14. Capitulo 14: La Decisión

**Ya saben los personajes no son míos son de S. Meyer. **

**AMIGOS, SIMPLEMENTE AMIGOS**

**Capitulo 14: La Decisión…**

Nos encontrábamos de camino hacia el aeropuerto, Carlisle quería salir lo más pronto posible de Italia, y el único vuelo que conseguimos era uno para Francia. Jamás había estado en Francia pero Carlisle había dicho que "_La Rochelle_", que era el lugar a donde nos dirigíamos era precioso, pocos lugares eran tan tranquilos como ese, y que no me preocupara que aunque fuera una ciudad costera, siempre era muy visitada por extranjeros, así que pasaríamos totalmente desapercibidos.

Esta sentada al lado de la ventana que se encontraba abierta, el calor era intoxicante por lo que era bastante reconfortante tener los brazos de Carlisle alrededor mío, fríos inmóviles.

-¿Crees que algún día regresaremos?- Pregunte casi inconsciente por el cansancio que me estaba pasando factura.

-¿A Italia?- Contra preguntó, y yo negó con la cabeza.

-A casa- Rectifique, y el se quedo en silencio por varios minutos, analizando el verdadero trasfondo de mi pregunta, no era el hecho de si algún día íbamos a regresar si no la forma en que yo algún día iba a regresar… ¿el alguna vez había contemplado la posibilidad de transformarme? Pero claro en principio el era quien iba hacerlo, antes de llegar a mi acuerdo con Edward…. Suspire ruidosamente… Edward ¿Cómo se lo tomaría? ¿Nos entendería? ¿O nos condenaría inmediatamente?

-No se, realmente no estoy muy seguro de regresar… además creo que antes de tomar alguna decisión debemos analizar lo de tu transformación… la verdad no se si aun quieras hacerlo…- Me dijo bajando la vista y clavándola en algún lado del paisaje. Me sorprendió que el tuviera duda, la verdad yo solo quería transfórmame para estar con el siempre, si el no iba a estar siempre, no me interesaba la inmortalidad.

-¿Tu quieres que lo haga?- Pregunte, todo dependía de el, si el quería que estuviéramos juntos por siempre, para mi esta bien… pero si el quería que me mantuviera humana… pues entonces envejecería a su lado, cualquier decisión me daba igual mientras el estuviera a mi lado.

-¿Realmente quieres que te conteste?- Me pregunto sorprendido, y algo indignado.

-Por algo te pregunte, realmente para mi es transcendental tu opinión- Le respondí recostando mi cabeza sobre su marmoleo pecho.

-Yo quiero pasar toda la eternidad contigo… eso ni se cuestiona, pero realmente lo importante no es lo que yo quiera, si no lo que tu deseas- Me dijo apretándome entre sus brazos acercándome aun más a el.

-Yo simplemente deseo y quiero estar contigo… la forma me es indiferente, desde que tu seas lo único que se mantenga, yo voy estar bien- Respondí con una seguridad desconocida para mi.

-¿y entonces en que quedamos?- me pregunto, y yo sonreí y me acerque a sus labios que jamás me cansaría de besar de eso estaba segura.

-Quedamos en estar juntos por siempre, y si para logarlo me eh de transformar, pues gustosa te daré mi vida… por que si tu no estas, a mi no me sirve de nada- Le dije y el sonrió y me devolvió mi beso pero más apasionado.

El camino fue más largo de lo que esperaba ya que después de tomar el avión en Florencia, al llegar a Francia tuvimos que tomar otro bus para llegar a nuestro destino que era La Rochelle, estaba oscuro seguramente no encontraríamos un lugar donde quedarnos, pero Carlisle parecía muy seguro. Nos bajamos en la plaza principal debían ser la doce de la noche o tal vez más tarde. Aferrada al brazo de mi doctor mientras caminábamos. Por fin después de varias cuadras llegamos a una casa a las afuera de la ciudad estaba algo vieja, y el con una habilidad sorprendente había abierto la puerta sin necesidad de llaves.

-¿Es tuya?- Pregunte – o estamos violando la propiedad privada de otra persona…- Le cuestioné con una sonrisa. El se acerco a mí, y me tomo entre sus brazos.

-Es mía, la compre hace algunos años siempre ame la cultura que había en La Rochelle, siempre pensé en vivir aquí- Me contesto acercándose mucho a mi oído, y de un momento a otro mis piernas era gelatina y no podía sostenerme de seguro que si el no me tuviera entre sus brazos habría terminado en el suelo. Yo no pude decir nada estaba tan a gusto que estaba en blanco –…Bella respira…- Me pido con sus labios cerca a los míos y mi cuerpo como si se mandara solo… rodee su cuello con mis brazos y me apodere de sus labios.

El me correspondió con igual intensidad, era una necesidad, aunque habían sido unos pocos días los que habíamos estado separados, para nuestros cuerpos parecían siglos… nuestras más expertas y seguras manos volaban por nuestros cuerpos… No se muy bien en que momento nos habíamos recostado en el sofá y nuestras ropas salían despacio para dejar de ser un estorbo… Volverlo a tenerlo así de cerca… que su hielo y mi fuego nuevamente se unieran era una experiencia… gloriosa, sentir sus labios recorrer cada centímetro de mi piel para asegurarse de que nada había cambiado… era algo tan profundo y especial… que 

era inexplicable… saberlo mío… solo mío… era una emoción que inundaba todos mis sentidos que estaban siendo tocados en ese instante por mi doctor… por mi gran amor.

Nuestros cuerpos eran como un perfecto puzzele, encajaban con exquisitez. Sus manos delineaban suavemente mi figura, mientras mis uñas se clavaban con desesperación en la parte baja de su espalda intentando atraerlo más hacia mí… quería que esta experiencia durara por siempre, mientras nuestros movimientos era más salvajes… finalmente nuevamente nuestros cuerpos alcanzaron el éxtasis total… caí rendida sobre su pecho, y casi inmediatamente me quede dormida.

No estaba muy segura de cuanto tiempo había pasado, pero por la ventana se filtraba los fuertes rayos del sol. Mire detenidamente a mi alrededor, me encontraba recostada en una cama, la habitación era amplia con paredes blancas y contrastando con los muebles de madera que la decoraban. Era sencilla pero acogedora, aunque debido a su antigüedad, al parecer no había aire acondicionado y el calor nuevamente me estaba invadiendo, salí de un salto de la cama, intentado encontrarlo en alguna parte de la habitación a Carlisle, pero no estaba. Tome una bata y baje para buscarlo. Un agradable olor me obligo a caminar directamente hacia la cocina para encontrar a Carlisle que me estaba haciendo el desayuno.

-Te levantaste temprano… ¿Cómo amaneciste?- Me pregunto con su dulce sonrisa.

-Bien… aunque hubiera sido perfecto si hubieras estado ahí- Le dije sentándome en la pequeña mesa que había, quedando para verlo de frente.

-Pensé que dormirías un poco más- Dijo a modo de disculpa.

-¿Sabias que cada minuto que cierro los ojos, me pierdo sesenta segundos de ti?- Le pregunte, y el me sonrió acercándose para depositar un suave beso sobre mis labios.

-¿Cómo puedes vivir con eso?- Me pregunto sarcásticamente, sentándose a mi lado.

-Es todo un misterio- Le conteste tomando su rostros con mis manos, y besándolo nuevamente. Después de unos largos minutos me separe de el a causa de que mis pulmones pedían oxigeno – no tengo idea como he podido vivir sin ti-

-Dímelo a mi, cuatrocientos años esperándote- Me aseguro levantándose nuevamente.

-Estado pensando sobre mi transformación- Le dije mientras volvía a mi lado con unos homeless.

-¿Qué has pensado? ¿Te estas arrepintiendo?- Pregunto algo asustado, yo le sonreí para tranquilizarlo.

-No eso ya esta decidió, lo que eh pensado es que tal vez podríamos esperar algún tiempo… la verdad no quiero tener 18 años siempre, tal vez si esperáramos hasta los 21 para ser así oficialmente mayor de edad en todo el mundo… no se que pienses al respecto- El me miraba cauteloso mientras yo probaba la comida- Te quedo delicioso- Le dije pero el solo asintió –Si tienes alguna objeción será bien escuchada, se que para ti no debe ser fácil lidiar con mi humanidad… pero no quiero pasar toda mi vida en la preparatoria, pero si consideras que es mejor transformarme lo antes posible, estaré de acuerdo- Le aclare ante su silencio.

-Si es tu decisión… si es lo que realmente deseas, para mi no hay problema- Dijo acercándose para besarme nuevamente- Yo también considero que deberíamos esperar un tiempo, una decisión de tal calibre se debe tomar con toda la tranquilidad y la seriedad que amerita- me dijo muy serio.

Este era el primer día del resto de los días que iba a vivir a su lado… era una idea excitante, sin tener que huir, simplemente nosotros, era lo único que importaba ahora.

**CONTINUARA…**

**Notas de Autora: **

**La verdad lamento mucho la demora pero con la publicación de "Amanecer", no pude menos que hacerme parte de los fans que leímos el libro en ingles, y después de leerlo me demore un poco saliendo del shock en el que me dejo el libro, pero no se preocupen aquí estoy de vuelta. Se que este cap es corto, pero aquí les adelanto que el próximo se desarrollara cinco años después para entrar a la recta final de la historia.**

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews…**

**No olviden dejar sus ****Reviews ¡!**


	15. Capitulo 15: El Paso del Tiempo

**Ya saben los personajes no son míos son de S. Meyer. **

**AMIGOS, SIMPLEMENTE AMIGOS**

**Capitulo 15: El Paso del Tiempo… **

Los días rápidamente se habían vuelto años, y es que vivir entre tanta felicidad, hacía que el tiempo nunca fuera suficiente. En los últimos cinco años Carlisle y yo habíamos dejado La Rochelle, para vivir en Múrmansk, Rusia, una de las provincias más extrañas que eh conocido en mi vida definitivamente, aunque nunca hacía mucho sol, hay temporadas donde el sol permanecía las 24horas, aunque no iluminaba mucho parecía un eterno crepúsculo, eso era en verano, por que en invierno era una oscuridad total, era en aquellos momento donde Carlisle pasaba días enteros en el hospital hasta que casi obligado lo enviaban a casa; aunque algunas veces me afectaban sus ausencias, jamás le reclamaba ya que cuando el no estaba aprovechaba mi tiempo en aprender el idioma que no era nada sencillo, y aunque en la universidad la mayoría de mis clases eran en ingles, durante el semestre siempre nos imponían una en el idioma nativo, si no hubiera sido por que Carlisle lo hablaba fluidamente, lo más seguro es que las hubiera reprobado.

Después de tres años en la universidad había obtenido un titulo como maestra en literatura europea; jamás me había imaginado como una universitaria, pero era agradable, y comencé a trabajar en una pequeña escuela a las afueras de Múrmansk, la vida no podía ser mejor, hasta que cumplí mis 21 años y Carlisle guiado por mi petición me transformo. Aun es algo confuso todo, recuerdo sentir quemándome, pensé que en cualquier momento mis huesos serian cenizas debido al calor que corría por mis venas y aunque Carlisle había inyectado morfina para que no sintiera tanto dolor, había mitigado algo el sufrimiento al principio, pero después solo escuchaba a lo lejos mi voz gritando que me mataran.

Dos días después de mi agonía, desperté como una persona nueva, al verme el espejo casi no me reconozco, mi piel era blanca y perfecta mis ojos teñidos de un intenso rojo, incluso mi voz había cambiado ahora era un dulce susurro. Aunque había cambiado mucho físicamente, en el interior seguía siendo la misma y mis deseos hacia mi amado doctor no se habían modificado para nada, incluso ahora mi necesidad de el era más fuerte, podía amarlo días seguidos, olvidando el resto.

Con respecto a los Cullen, se que Carlisle se preocupaba por ellos, y en más de una ocasión lo había descubierto llamando a la familia de Tanya, pero nunca había sido lo suficientemente valiente para hablar con alguno de Denali, y lo comprendía a mi me pasaba igual con Charlie y Renee, les escribía cartas de navidad y por sus cumpleaños, pero jamás llamaba y cuando marcaba me conformaba con las voz de la contestadora de mi madre, y de Charlie no sabía 

mucho de el hacia varios años, sabía que aun vivía, y que recibía mis cartas, pero no más.

Mi año como neófita había sido bastante sencillo, mi autocontrol era sorpréndete o eso decía Carlisle, fácilmente me acostumbre a beber la sangre de los animales, y podía estar con humanos mucho tiempo sin que me afectare en lo más mínimo, y mis ojos ya habían abandonado el color rojizo y ahora eran un claro ámbar.

Ahora nos encontrábamos empacando nuestras cosas, era tiempo de volver a casa y enfrentar a Edward y el resto de la familia Cullen. Podía sentir la desesperación y el miedo de Carlisle.

-¿A que le tienes tanto miedo?- Le pregunte preocupada, tomando su mano, el dejo todo lo que hacia y se giro para verme.

-Tengo miedo de lo que vaya a encontrar en casa- Me confeso bajando la mirada, me acerque y lo abrace acunándolo entre mis brazos.

-Estamos juntos en esto, así que pase lo que pase, jamás cambiara lo hay entre nosotros… siempre estaré aquí para ti- Le susurre cerca al oído. Comprendía perfectamente su miedo por que era el mismo que yo sentía. El se aferro fuertemente a mí.

-Siempre creí ser el más racional y poder controlar mis miedos… pero ahora… si tu no estuvieras…- Dijo muy bajito.

-Si yo no estuviera, seguramente jamás habías tenido que enfrentar esta situación- Le dije amargamente, y es que era verdad… si yo no hubiera aparecido en la vida de los Cullen's ellos seguirían siendo la perfecta familia que alguna vez fueron.

-No digas eso- Me exigió acercando dulcemente su boca a la mía- Eres la mejor cosa que me ha pasado en la vida… de lo único que me arrepiento es de no haberte tomado en mis brazos aquella primera vez que te vi en el hospital, en vez de dar tantas vueltas- Me dijo besándome con fiereza, con total pasión y acercando aun más nuestros cuerpos, después de unos preciosos instantes se separo de mi y me miro con sus cálidos ojos que se clavaron hasta mi alma –Jamás me vuelvas a lastimar con tu culpa… no quiero que mi amor te lastime- Me aseguro y tome su rostro entre mis frías manos.

-Tu amor no me lastima, y no quiero que el mío lo haga… te amo, no sabes cuanto te amo… - Dije besándolo en todo el rostro.

El capturo mis labios, y nuevamente nos besamos mientras mis manos se desasían de su camisa, lo necesitaba, y sabía que el me necesitaba a mí, nos habíamos vuelto tan adictos a nosotros, que todos nuestros miedos, todas nuestras dudas, todo aquello que nos podía hacernos titubear se acallaba cuando 

estábamos juntos, cuando nos demostrábamos con nuestros cuerpos lo que nuestras palabras torpemente intentaban expresar.

Después de pasar casi toda la tarde adorándonos, términos de empacar las cosas que nos llevaríamos, y guardar el resto, lo más seguro es que volveríamos… o eso era lo que esperaba Carlisle. El vuelo fue más largo de lo que recordaba la primera vez que lo había hecho, aunque debía afectar que íbamos para Alaska a visitar a la familia de Tanya… era increíble pero ahora como vampiro los detalles de mis vida humana eran distantes, lejanos, como una película vieja que se proyectaba en mi cabeza, no recordaba claramente a Tanya ni a Edward… Edward que había sido mi primer amor, era una memoria borrosa, que se confundía en mi cabeza, ya no estaba segura de si todo lo que recordaba era lo que habíamos vivido o era algo que mi mente inventaba para cubrir los vacíos.

Habíamos alquilado un auto, ya que la familia de Tanya vivía a las afueras de un pueblo. Cuando pude ver la casa, quede impresionada como la belleza y la majestuosidad que se alzaba en el horizonte. Debía ser una mansión de comienzos del siglo XIX, toda la fachada estaba cubierta por una espesa capa de maleza que se extendía por todas la paredes, realzando la belleza y la antigüedad de la casa. Rápidamente llegamos a la entrada de la casa, donde para mi sorpresa nos esperaba Alice y Jasper, con su cálida sonrisa.

-¡¡Bella, Carlisle!!- Grito acercándose – Los esperábamos desde antes ¿Por qué se demoraron tanto en venir?- Pregunto poniendo sus manos en la cintura, mientras nosotros nos bajamos del auto.

-Alice- Susurre sin poder salir de mi sorpresa. Pero al no ver reacción de nuestra parte, ella salto sobre los brazos de Carlisle que estoy segura que la atrapo por sus impresionantes reflejos ya que el se encontraba igual de congelado a mi.

-Realmente te eh extrañado, ha sido demasiado tiempo- Le susurro Alice mientras soltaba a Carlisle y me abrazaba a mi, y yo le correspondí más por instinto que por deseo –Bella si que te ves hermosísima estos años demás te han sentado de maravilla- Me aseguro Alice soltándose mientras Jasper se acercaba a nosotros.

-Carlisle- saludo el Jasper con la cabeza – Bella, Alice tiene razón la vida inmortal te sienta de maravilla- Me dijo ofreciéndome la mano, la cual prontamente acepte.

-No saben que gusto es volverlos a ver ¿Todos están aquí?- Pregunte torpemente.

-Si, aunque deberían hablar con Rosalie, ella ha sido la que peor ha tomado la partida de Carlisle, juro que apenas te viera de patearía hasta la muerte- Dijo graciosamente Alice… yo mire de reojo a Carlisle en este tiempo yo había olvidado totalmente a Rosalie y Emmett, ¿Cómo reaccionarían al vernos? ¿Y Esme? ¿Cómo se comportaría conmigo?... ¿Y Edward? ¿No estaría esperando?

-Me imagino, pero no me preocupa, no saben lo mucho que los eh extrañado- Dijo calmadamente mi doctor.

-Pero como te encantaba llamar a colgar ¿Por qué nunca hablaste?- Pregunto Alice.

-Prefería hablar con ustedes frente a frente, creo que merecen que les ponga la cara- se disculpo apresuradamente Carlisle bajando la mirada.

-Pero entren seguro quieren hablar con Edward a solas, y deben aprovechar los demás están cazando, cuando Rosalie vuelva, no volverán a tener un momento de tranquilidad- Nos advirtió Alice, empujándonos hacia la entrada- Nosotros vamos a caminar por ahí, en un rato volveremos- Nos advirtió desapareciendo con Jasper.

-Al mal paso, darle prisa- Dije y el asintió en aprobación y entramos a la casa. Esta era más oscura que la de los Cullen en Forks, todos los muebles eran de madera, y la luz que se filtraba era la de la sala donde se podían ver grandes ventanales.

-Edward nos esta esperando en sala- Me susurro Carlisle en el oído y para mi no pintaba bien, tenia un mal presentimiento… aunque mis nervios no ayudaban mucho tampoco. Carlisle aferro su mano en mi cintura y los dos entramos a la sala donde Edward se encontraba de espaldas observando por la ventana el blanco paisaje que se mostraba. Nadie fue capaz de romper el incomodo silencio que se estableció en la habitación, hasta que Edward se giro para vernos.

Sentí que era la primera vez que lo veía en mi vida, su cabello castaño claro, sus ojos ámbar, la perfección de su piel, me costaba pensar que alguna vez había estado a punto de casarme con un joven como el, por que además lo veía como un niño, se veía ofensivamente joven, era extraño. Cerré mi mano alrededor de la Carlisle que no dejaba mi cintura.

-A pesar de tu transformación, aun no puedo leer tu mente- Susurro con su esplendorosa voz.

-Siempre supimos que algo no funcionaba bien en mi cabeza- Dije intentando tranquilizar el ambiente.

-¿Desde cuando me engañaban?- Pregunto Edward repentinamente tomándonos a los dos por sorpresa, jamás hubiera esperado que preguntara tan directamente.

-Desde la semana en que vinieron ayudar a Tanya- Contesto firmemente Carlisle.

-Yo creo que fue desde antes, eso explicaría la repentina distancia de Bella, y su tradición de los jueves- Dijo Edward manteniendo un tono tranquilo.

-Si me aleje, fue por que tu me apartaste de ti- Respondí intentado dejar las cosas en claro- Lo que paso entre Carlisle y yo no fue algo premeditado, simplemente 

nos enamoramos, y a pesar de eso, siempre pensamos en hacer lo correcto…- Intente explicarle, pero el me interrumpió.

-¿Cómo casarte conmigo? ¿Aunque te acostabas con mi padre?- Me cuestiono crudamente - ¿Realmente te hubieras casado conmigo si Tanya no te busca?- Me pregunto, fijando sus ojos en mi.

-Yo quería evitarte cualquier tipo de dolor, realmente quería verte feliz, y si para eso tenia que renunciar a mi propia felicidad, era un precio justo- Le respondí subiendo un poco el tono de mi voz.

-¿Y que hubieras estado dispuesta a entregarte a mi, cuando te había entregado antes a mi padre?- Me cuestionó sorprendido. Jamás había pensado en esa posibilidad.

-No, jamás hubiera podido- Conteste bajando la mirada.

-¿Y tu Carlisle? Eras mi padre, y sin embargo no te importo, y tomaste un privilegio que estaba destinado solo para mí- Acuso Edward - ¿y es que ninguno pensó en Esme? No tienen ni idea lo que le costo reponerse a su traición, al fin y al cabo yo me había casado con Tanya, la tenia a ella para sobrellevar la decepción… pero ella…- Dijo tristemente, y la culpa nuevamente se apodero de mi,

-Esto no fue planeado. Si hubiera existido alguna posibilidad, alguna formula para matar lo que sentíamos, lo hubiéramos hecho para evitar tu dolor y el dolor de Esme, pero no habían formulas mágicas, ¿O acaso olvidas que a ti te paso lo mismo con Tanya? No se puede controlar al corazón- Intento explicar Carlisle, apretándome más contra el.

-Tienes razón, no se controla, pero por lo menos yo puse la cara, ustedes huyeron como dos criminales… ¿no merecía enterarme por su boca, y no por la de Esme que estaba hecha pedazos?- Nos volvió a preguntar, y yo simplemente quería que la tierra se abriera y me tragara, quería volver a Rusia, no me sentía tan fuerte para las acusaciones de Edward.

-Lo que paso fue algo más complicado que una simple huida- Explico Carlisle.

-Carlisle, creo en tu juicio, siempre ha sido una persona de razón… y un increíble padre, estoy seguro que las decisiones que tomaste fueron las más correctas… pero al igual que todos me afecto mucho tu ausencia, de verdad, realmente te hemos echado de menos, si tu elección es Bella, la apoyaremos… por que somos tu familia- Dijo dulcemente Edward logrando que con ese gesto mi corazón se tranquilizara, el reproche no provenía por habernos enamorado, si no, por habernos ido.

-También los extrañe- Dijo Carlisle acercándose a Edward y ofreciéndole la mano, pero este la rechazo y lo tomo por los hombros dándole un fuerte abrazo. Después de un corto momento rompieron el contacto.

-Bella, aunque ya lo sabes, es bueno recordarlo, bienvenida a la familia- Dijo Edward y yo sonríe caminando lentamente hasta donde se encontraba Carlisle para tomarlo nuevamente de la mano. En ese momento varias personas entraron a la sala, pude distinguir la voz de Esme, me gire lentamente para ver a todos los que habían entrado, y casi me caigo de la impresión, mis ojos no daban crédito a lo que veían, era imposible, no tenia lógica, no tenia razón… Entre la multitud una de las personas había capturado mi atención.

-¿Papá?- Cuestione en un susurro, ¿Qué hacia ahí? ¿Y por que lucia como nosotros? Como un…. ¿Vampiro?

**CONTINUARA…**

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews…**

**No olviden dejar sus ****Reviews ¡!**


	16. Capitulo 16: Lo que Paso, Cuando

**Ya saben los personajes no son míos son de S. Meyer. **

**AMIGOS, SIMPLEMENTE AMIGOS**

**Capitulo 16: Lo que Paso, Cuando el Tiempo Paso…**

Entre la multitud una de las personas había capturado mi atención.

-¿Papá?- Cuestione en un susurro, ¿Qué hacia ahí? ¿Y por que lucia como nosotros? Como un…. ¿Vampiro?

Mi padre se quedo congelado ante la mirada atónita de todos los presentes que se notaba que no sabían que hacer, si dejarnos solos, o quedarse. Mire de reojo a Carlisle que tenia una extraña sonrisa y sus ojos se perdían en algún punto que yo seguí, cuando lo encontré sentí como si un baldado de agua me cayera encima, la mano de Charlie y de Esme se entrelazaban… no estaba segura si un vampiro podía tener dolor de cabeza, pero estaba segura de que yo estaba experimentando uno, sentir toda esa información de golpe me hizo tabalear, pero la fuerte mano de Carlisle en mi cintura impidió que me cayera, me sentía mareada, y lo impensable paso, mi mundo se comenzó a encoger, y la luz a desvanecerse y de repente, no pude sostener mi peso y me deje caer.

No estaba segura de cuanto tiempo llevaba desmayada, pero ni siquiera sabia que un vampiro se pudiera desmayar, pero claro conmigo las normas generales no se aplicaban, sentí la cálida mano de Carlisle sobre mi frente, se que suena raro pero antes de mi transformación su contacto era frio, pero como ahora que éramos iguales de fríos para mi sus manos eran cálidas.

-¿Estas bien?- Pregunto preocupado. Pero no conteste simplemente me abalance sobre el, y lo bese, nuevamente esa necesidad de tenerlo cerca me invadió, ese bienestar que solo me daba sus brazos. El correspondió mi beso con igual intensidad, lo rodeé con mis brazos y lo atraje más hacia mí. Pero de un momento a otro a lo lejos pude percibir que alguien estaba tosiendo, al concentrarme más el ruido se encontraba realmente cerca. Cuando me separe de Carlisle, pude ver como nos encontrábamos en la sala rodeados por todos… si hubiera podido ponerme roja, seguramente en ese instante estaría como un tomate, de seguro.

-Carlisle, por favor compórtate, deja de pensar en eso ¿Si?- Pidió muy indignado Edward, mirando a Carlisle y negando con la cabeza. Yo solo pude reírme.

-Lo lamento Edward- Se disculpo falsamente Carlisle, sintiendo muchas cosas, pero definitivamente arrepentimiento no era una de ellas.

-Lo lamento, no me había dado cuenta que había más personas- Dije disculpándome y tomando la mano de mi doctor mientras le daba una cómplice mirada que el me correspondía.

-Ya Edward, no seas aguafiestas- Le recrimino Tanya posando su mentón sobre el hombro de el.

-Claro como tú no tienes que escucharlo- Dijo en un susurro, refunfuñando más cosas, que no alcance a entender. Mí vista busco entre todos los presentes a una de las personas que realmente me interesaba, y allí al final de la sala recostado en la puerta, con Esme entre los brazos.

-¿Les podría pedir un favor a todos?- Pregunte y todos asintieron en aprobación- ¿Podrían dejarme hablar con Esme y mi padre? Por favor- Pedí en un suave susurro.

-Claro, por supuesto- Dijo amablemente Tanya – Ah Bella, es un gusto verte nuevamente, igualmente a ti Carlisle- Dijo mientras prácticamente arrastraba a Edward fuera de la sala.

-Por nosotros no hay ningún problema- Dijo Eleazar, sacando consigo a Carme, Irina y Kate.

-Tu y yo tenemos que hablar seriamente… mi puño tiene unas cosas que decirte-Le sentencio Rosalie, mientras era jalada por Emmett.

-Es un gusto tenerlos nuevamente en casa- Dijo Emmett a modo de disculpa. Ni Alice ni Jasper dijeron nada simplemente salieron de la sala cerrando la puerta tras ellos, dejándonos solos, en principio, por que estaba segura como todos estaba prestando mucha atención a la conversación. Respire unos instantes y me acomode mejor en el diván donde me encontraba acostada, sentándome, y tomando las manos de Carlisle que puse cuidadosamente sobre mi regazo.

-Por favor… acérquense- Pedí muy nerviosa, no sabía muy bien las palabras que utilizaría, pero tenia claro lo que tenia que hacer- Papá, Esme, realmente no se…- Pero abruptamente fue interrumpida.

-Mira, te juro que fue algo que paso, Esme es tan encantadora que no pude evitar enamorarme de ella y fue mi decisión transforme cuando ella me confesó su naturaleza y se que me entiendes por que se que realmente estas enamorada…-

-Espera un momento- Le interrumpí- ¿Tu crees que estoy enojada por que eres feliz? ¿Y por que me ayudaste a reconstruir el desastre que había formado?- Le cuestione.

-¿No?- Dijo inseguro mi padre.

-Claro que no, eso me alegra infinitamente, no sabes lo feliz que me hace ver que estas con la mujer más encantadora del mundo… lo que yo quería era disculparme, primero por irme, no sabes cuanto lo lamento papá, y lo segundo, por casi destruir tu vida Esme, se que debió ser muy doloroso para ti… realmente lo siento, no se imaginan cuanto siento haberlos lastimado, pero créanme que lo que siento pero… este hombre- Dije apretando más las manos de Carlisle –Valía que me jugara el todo por el todo-

-Además no juzguen a Bella, el que realmente acarreo todo este lio fui yo, ella es totalmente inocente, yo fui quien la seduje… ¿Pero que podía hacer? Me había enamorado como nunca en mi vida- Complemento mi adorado doctor, con su característica calma. Por unos instantes Charlie y Esme compartieron miradas, y finalmente ella se aclaro la voz.

-Ahora entiendo las palabras que me dijiste aquel día- Explico Esme dirigiéndose a Carlisle – Como eran…- se quedo pensando unos instantes – Ah… "_si_ _realmente nuestro amor fuera verdadero jamás habría buscado a otra persona_", tenias razón la costumbre entre nosotros era más fuerte que todo sentimiento, se que me amaste, eso no lo dudo, pero no como tu compañera, sino, como una integrante más de tu familia, y nos funciono bien… pero finalmente habríamos terminado y tal vez en nefastas condiciones, además… cuando te fuiste me obligaste a buscar aquella pasión con la que hablabas y defendías el amor que profesas por Bella. Y ahora entiendo perfectamente lo que me decías… realmente te agradezco tu sinceridad, por que se que fue por el amor que sentías por mi, no para lastimarme- concluyó dejándome sin palabras, no nos odiaba, eso me quitaba un gran peso de encima, ahora simplemente nos quedaba disfrutar de aquellos instantes de serenidad.

-Gracias, Esme, siempre supe que eras una mujer de un gran corazón- Dijo dulcemente Carlisle con un sincera sonrisa.

-Gracias por no odiarnos… ¿Pero nos ha perdonado?- Pregunte temblando necesitaba recibir su perdón. Ella miro a mi padre unos largos instantes, hasta que nuevamente concentro su vista en mis ojos, pude sentir como me atravesara su mirada.

-No puedo perdonarlos- Contesto finalmente Esme y yo sin poder soportar su mirada la baje y apreté más fuerte la mano de mi doctor, la culpa que me había abandonado hace algunos años volvió violentamente a mi pecho golpeándome cruelmente. Sentí que una mano se posaba sobre la mía, al levantar la vista vi que era la mano de Esme –No los puedo perdonar, por que no hay nada que perdonar, nadie manda en el corazón… yo no los puedo juzgar por enamorarse, antes les agradezco la sinceridad, pudieron mentirme, pero no lo hicieron, así que no hay nada que perdonar- Concluyó con una encantadora sonrisa.

-¿En serio?- Cuestione con incredulidad.

-Por supuesto- Me aseguro con su melodiosa voz y sonriéndome.

-La verdad… ¿Cómo terminaron juntos? Me parece increíble… necesito que me cuenten la historia- Dije sin salir de mi asombro.

-Si, Esme debes contarnos como lograste atrapar este soltero empedernido- Dijo mi adorado doctor, apoyándome.

-Bueno… ¿Les contamos?- Pregunto Esme a mi padre.

-No se, aunque es mi hija debe saber como me enamore de su madrastra… pero no se… ¿Realmente quieres saber la historia Bells?-Pregunto Charlie levantando sus cejas.

-Claro que si quiero- Respondí sin poder ocultar mi euforia, realmente todo parecía un sueño… todo parecía tan perfecto que temía despertar en mi cama, y descubrir que los Cullen nunca habían existido… parecía tan maravilloso que manejaba con dificultad mi emoción.

-Bueno, creo que todo habían empezado desde antes- Comenzó a explicar Esme- Siempre se me había dado tan fácil hablar con Charlie, pero jamás lo había visto como hombre, siempre como amigo, hasta ese día en que Carlisle fue a buscarme a su casa para confesarme sobre su relación con Bella… creo que allí inicio todo…-

**.:.**** Flash Back**** (Esme POV).:.**

Cuando entre nuevamente en la casa y cerré la puerta tras de mi, sentí como dejaba parte de mi vida tras ella, estuve realmente tentada a salir corriendo para suplicarle a Carlisle que volviera conmigo, que yo lo necesitaba, no me importaba si me mentía, pero yo no podía concebir un mundo sin el, sin su amor… pero todo ya era demasiado humillante para que yo completara mi derrota sojuzgándome… Quería gritar, quería llorar, pero no pude más que dejarme caer al suelo, y llenarme de rabia y odio, mucho odio ¿Cómo habían podido Carlisle y Bella hacerme esto a mi? Yo que le había abierto las puertas de mi casa… y ¿Edward? ¿Quién se lo diría?... seguramente Carlisle estaba desesperado por volver a los brazos de Bella, todos iban a tener unos brazos que los resguardaran del dolor, Alice tenia a Jasper, Rosalie a Emmett, y Edward a Tanya… pero ¿Y yo? ¿Mi destino era quedarme sola?...

Nuevamente el dolor de las perdidas que había sufrido en mi vida, me invadieron de golpe, sin avisarme, sin tregua y el dolor de la perdida de mi hijo regreso… Carlisle había sido el único que había anestesiado esta pena, pero sin el ahora en mi vida… no podía seguir, no quería seguir adelante…

-¿Esme que pasa?- Pregunto Charlie, arrodillándose a mi lado, ni siquiera lo había sentido acercarse.

-Me dejo… Carlisle… me dejo…. Y ahora debe estar con ella… acostándose con ella…- Dije entre sollozos ahogados, aunque no había ni una lagrima en mis rostro, podía sentir en mi pecho el ardor de mis lagrimas inexistentes, el dolor en mi voz, eran más que pruebas de mi desgracia.

-¿Pero como así?- Pregunto Charlie sin entenderme o sin creerme. Yo me abalance sobre sus brazos y me aferre a su camisa con fuerza apretando mis manos que agarraban su camisa y hundí mi cabeza en su pecho.

-Me dejo por Bella… me dejo por ella… me engañaba con ella… nunca me amo… siempre la amo a ella… todos estos años para el no fueron nada… ¡¡Como los odio!!- Grite con rabia, me sentía tan traicionada, que no pensé en mis palabras.

-¿Bella? Bella mi hija y Carlisle ¿Juntos?- Cuestiono Charlie abrazándome yo asentí con la cabeza- Debe haber un error… es imposible… mi hija… no podría- Dijo casi en shock.

-Ella se fue… por que se iban a encontrar ese era su plan… nos engañaron a todos- Mi dolor me estaba cegando; quería que todos odiaran a Carlisle y a Bella, para que sintieran si quiera un ápice de mi dolor.

-Seguramente… se enamoraron…- Dijo autómata, yo se separe abruptamente de el, y lo mire con tanta rabia que seguramente salía por mis ojos.

-¡¡ERA CLARO QUE TÚ IBAS APOYAR A BELLA… JUSTIFICA SUS ACTOS… APLAUDAMOSLE QUE SE META CON LOS MARIDOS AJENOS… PERO QUE IMPORTA YO SOY LA MALA…!!- Le grite encolerizada… ¿Cómo era posible que la defendiera?

-Entiendo que estés dolida Esme, pero conozco a Bella y si realmente escapo con Carlisle, es por que lo ama… ella jamás buscaría hacerle daño a nadie- Dijo con una determinación y seguridad que jamás había visto en Charlie… dejándome sin palabras.

-¿Tu crees que hicieron lo correcto?- Le cuestione sorprendida.

-Pues… si, es peor una mentira, por lo menos Dr. Cullen le dijo la verdad… pudo haberle mentido… pero no lo hizo… puedo haber inventado cualquier excusa, pero asumió la verdad y la enfrento eso realmente demuestra que le importas-Dijo apesadumbrado.

-¿Y que sabes?- Le pregunte ahogándome en mi rabia.

-¿QUÉ YO QUE SE?... Te voy a decir lo que se, cuando Renee me dejo me dijo que era por que yo no le ofrecía ningún futuro, que odiaba a Forks, y muchos años sentí que era mi culpa… pero la verdad es que había huido con un hombre… con 

uno de mis compañeros… pase muchos años de mi vida sintiendo que yo era el culpable… si tal vez hubiera sabido antes que no había sido mi culpa… tal vez me hubiera vuelto a enamorar… pero ahora ya es muy tarde… Carlisle fue sincero, tu quedas con la conciencia tranquila de que diste todo, te vas sin culpas, por que la culpa fue de otro… ¿no lo entiendes?- Eso había sido más de lo que esperaba… el me miraba esperando alguna reacción de mi, pero yo estaba congelada… ahora no solo me sentía engañada si no también culpable e insensata.

-Tengo que irme- Dije levantándome y abriendo la puerta a una velocidad sorprendente, pero no esperaba chocarme tan fuertemente que caí al suelo.

-Esme ¿estas bien?- Pregunto Edward ayudándome a levantarme.

-No… no estoy bien… estoy harta de esta vida… harta de todos… de ser la victima… pero que todos me vean como el victimario… estoy harta de todo… quiero desaparecer- Dijo sofocada.

-¿Pero que…- Pero Edward no termino la pregunta, puede sentir a Charlie a mis espaldas- Es verdad ¿Carlisle y Bella juntos?- me cuestiono.

-Si… están juntos… nos engañaron… se burlaron de nosotros sabrá Dios hace cuanto tiempo…- Dije consternada.

-Esto… es increíble…- Fue lo único que dijo Edward.

-¿Es todo lo que vas a decir?- Pregunte sin esconder mi rabia.

-¿Puedo decir algo más? Me acabo de casar con Tanya el día de mi boda con Bella… ¿realmente puedo decir algo más?- Dijo aun en shock.

-¿PERO QUE LE PASA A TODO EL MUNDO?- Cuestiono al borde de la histeria- No so porto más esto… me largo, y no intentes buscarme…- Dije saliendo apresuradas zancadas del lugar, aunque sabia de sobra que no necesitaba respirar… necesitaba desesperadamente aire puro.

-¡¡ESME ESPERA!!- Escuche a lo lejos la voz de Edward, pero no me importo solo corrí, como nunca antes había corrido, quería alejarme de todo y pensé que si corría lo suficientemente rápido dejaría el dolor atrás.

Por supuesto no funciono y después de correr no se exactamente cuanto tiempo, me deje caer al suelo, derrotada… por más que intentara escapar, jamás podría irme lo suficientemente lejos de mi misma, de mi dolor. No se bien cuanto tiempo me quede allí, abrazada a mi rabia y dolor… Hasta que sentí unos pasos a mis espaldas…

-No debería estar aquí, acaba de cruzar el limite- Escuche a mis espaldas… lo ultimo que me falta era un puñado de hombres lobo pubertos me mataran… 

aunque eso no sería tan mala idea, el problema es que esto afectaría a la familia, por que mantener el tratado era la única forma de que no nos atacaran, pero en verdad no me había dado cuenta en que momento lo había cruzado. Me obligue a levantarme del suelo y levante mi vista para encarar el problema.

-Lo lamento tanto- Susurre, aquel hombre que estaba frente a mí lo conocía perfectamente era Jacob Black, el mismo que había causado tantos problemas a Edward.

-No se disculpe, más bien agradezca que fui yo quien la encontró, no se imagina el problema en el que estaría si hubiera sido otro de la manada- Me respondió gentilmente.

-Realmente no me di cuenta cuando cruce la línea- Dije aun intentando disculparme.

-Me imagino, supongo que después de hablar con el Dr. Colmillos, olvido el resto del mundo- Dijo con la vista perdida en algún lugar.

-¿Tu que sabes?- Le cuestione sorprendida.

-Todo, yo hable con el Dr. Colmillos antes de que hablara con usted, yo fui quien le recomendó que buscara a Bella, el quería quedarse… pero yo lo convencí de hacer lo correcto- Respondió con una naturalidad casi ofensiva.

-¿Tu hiciste que?- Pregunte casi en shock… así que este muchacho era el culpable de que Carlisle me dejara y se fuera tras ella… -¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto? ¿Qué te he hecho para merecer tu odio?- Me acerque con todas la intenciones de golpearlo… pero me atrapo mis muñecas antes de que pidiera hacer cualquier cosa.

-¿Mi odio?- Pregunto levantando las cejas- Es todo lo contrario, yo la aprecio y no quería que nadie le mintiera… eso es lo peor que alguien puede hacer; quedarse simplemente por compromiso no por amor… es triste y no deseo ese futuro para nadie, y menos para usted- Me respondió soltándome.

Yo me quede muy callada entendiendo sus palabras y comprendiendo las palabras de Charlie… todos tenían razón, era mucho peor que Carlisle se quedara si ya no me amaba… ninguno de los dos hubiera sido feliz, y por más grande que fuera mi amor jamás habría alcanzado para los dos… y descubrir esa verdad… era triste, pero me alejaba de la rabia… ahora solo me sentía sola, pero con la conciencia tranquila, ya no había lugar para culpar a nadie… por que nadie tenia la culpa… simplemente era algo que había pasado… y me había pasado a mi… ahora solo me quedaba empezar nuevamente desde cero.

-Eres demasiado sabio para ser tan joven- Respondí sintiéndome fatigada… pero no físicamente sino mentalmente.

-Pues soy afortunado eh aprendo fácilmente de los golpes- Me contesto apenas viéndome.

-Tus papas deben sentirse orgullosos de ti… tienen un maravilloso hijo- Le dije sintiendo realmente cada palabra.

-¿Qué tal si caminamos?- Me sugirió.

-Es una gran idea… aunque sea solo para sacarme de tu territorio- Le respondí tomando su brazo y comenzamos a caminar.

-Realmente a usted no se le engaña- Me contesto, y una fuerza más poderosa me obligo a reírme por el comentario -¿Dije algo gracioso?- Pregunto viéndome extrañado.

-No, solo que… no es nada- Respondí pensando en la verdad de sus palabras, nadie me engaña… pero el amor fue capaz de cegarme a tal punto que no me dejo ver la verdad…

Caminamos sin ningún afán, Jacob me acompaño hasta la casa de Charlie, por que tenia la necesidad de disculparme con el… había sido demasiado dura y el solo quería ayudarme… además nunca me había dado cuenta lo solo que estaba… había sido muy egoísta.

-Gracias Jacob, salúdame a tu familia- Le dije despidiéndome en la puerta de Charlie, ni siquiera sabia que horas eran, pero debía ser tarde por que todo estaba apagado, pero no me importo y toque la puerta, a los pocos minutos la luz de la sala se encendida, me sentía realmente nerviosa. Pude ver su figura acercándose a la puerta.

-¿Esme?- Susurro al verme.

-Se que es tarde… pero realmente necesitaba hablar contigo… aunque si estas ocupado, puedo venir otro día- Dije torpemente el me sonrió.

-No te preocupes…- Dijo mirando su reloj - No hago nada especial a las 1:23 de la mañana, y menos después de un día tan largo como este… pasa por favor- Me invito con la mano y yo seguí, el vestía un viejo pantalón de sudadera y una vieja camiseta, no fue difícil deducir que esa era su pijama.

-Lamento venir tan tarde… pero realmente quería disculparme, por mi comportamiento de esta tarde…realmente perdí la cordura- Dije mientras nos sentábamos en la sala, en la que se encontraba el tv prendido, el tomo el control y lo apago, apostaría que no había podido dormir.

-Mi madre siempre me decía "_No te preocupes por haber perdido el camino, se feliz por que lo encontraste de nuevo_"- Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Una sabia mujer- Dije sintiéndome extrañamente cómoda.

-Si, era una extraordinaria mujer, muy parecida a Bella- Dijo con la mirada perdida.

-Creo que mejor me voy… es tarde y debes dormir- Dije levantándome.

-¿Y tu no vas a dormir?- Me pregunto curioso.

-Seguramente- Respondí apresuradamente.

-¿Esme cual es su secreto?- Pregunto curioso, pero tranquilo.

-¿Cuál secreto?- Pregunte poniéndome nerviosa.

-El Dr. Cullen era conocido por sus maratónicas estadías en el hospital de casi una semana completa sin dormir, además nunca comen, y todos son muy pálidos y fríos, eso no es normal además de todas la cosas que dice Billy, seguro que no todo es cierto, pero si se que hay algo… ¿Qué es?- Pregunto.

-¿Realmente quieres saber la verdad? Por que después de que la sepas no hay marcha atrás- Le advertí.

-Por supuesto, adelante dímela- Yo tome aire, esto iba hacer algo complicado, pero solo había una forma de contar esta historia y no le iba a mentir, así que la conté desde que había conocido a Carlisle por primera vez cuando era medico en el pueblo donde yo vivía, pase por mi frustrado matrimonio, la muerte de mi hijo y mi intento de suicidio, hasta que renací nuevamente como un vampiro, y la forma en que cada integrante de nuestra familia se había unido, el me escucho muy cayado, sin interrumpirme ni una vez y aunque en más de una ocasión le vi las intenciones de hacerlo, pero sabia que todas sus dudas se resolvería cuando terminara. También le explique la forma en que nos alimentábamos me parecía importante que lo supiera, después de no se cuanto tiempo, termine de contar todo, absolutamente todo sobre nuestra raza, no me quito la mirada nunca y de un momento a otro sentí que había hecho lo correcto.

-¿Qué opinas?- Pregunte después de varios minutos de silencio.

-¿Vampiros?- Repitió intentando creer en mi historia -¿Bella sabe esto?-

-Por supuesto- le respondí un poco más tranquila.

-Wou, esto es increíble, es… no tengo palabras… Mi hija se iba casar con un vampiro… por Dios mi hija se escapo con un vampiro… es irreal… Bram Stoker(1) hubiera escrito una historia muy diferente si los hubiera conocido, y tal vez no nos 

hubiera dado la falsa esperanza de que un humano podía vencer a un vampiro… otro libro que nos jode la percepción- Dije negando con la cabeza.

-¿Qué otro libro a dañado la percepción humana?- pregunte curiosa.

-Los de Claudia Gray(2), ella dice que un vampiro muere si se decapita al igual que J.R. Ward(3) o los Hermanos Grimm con lo de "_El amor lo vence todo_", no tenían ni idea de lo que hablaban- Dijo dejando escapar una sincera sonrisa.

-Los Hermanos Grimm seguramente no descansan en paz, por que además nos fastidiaron con lo del príncipe azul… esa fue la verdadera destrucción de la percepción humana- Dije riéndome - ¿No estas asustado? Podría tirarme sobre ti y chupar tu sangre-

-Morir en tus brazos… seria una bella forma de morir- Dijo sin apartar esa encantadora sonrisa de su rostro.

Creo que ahí comenzó una amista que poco a poco se fue volviendo algo más, todos los días teníamos que vernos y Charlie dejo de ir a pescar los sábados para acompañarme ya que Alice y Jasper se habían ido repentinamente de vacaciones y Edward y Tanya iban a pasar su luna de miel en Sudamérica y Rosalie se fue con Emmett por el bien de mi paz mental ya que estaba insoportable con la partida de Carlisle, jamás había imaginado que justamente a ella fuera la que más le afectara.

La dependencia se hizo más evidente en el transcurso de los meses, era increíble la facilidad con la que te acostumbras a las personas, o en mi caso a Charlie, hasta que un día hubo un accidente de transito a las afueras del pueblo, y a Charlie como jefe de policía le toco ir a la escena del crimen, cuando llamo a decirme que llegaba tarde… ese día fue cuando me di cuenta que ya no veía a Charlie como un amigo, estaba tan enojada de que estuviera lejos de mi, que hasta me dolía… y cuando había llamado se había notado mi molestia por el teléfono. Hay ocasiones en las que no dormir es realmente una molestia… Parecía que estuviera enjaulada no sabia que hacer, estaba desesperada por verlo, no sabía realmente que hacer hasta que sentí la puerta delantera abrirse, salí tan rápido que en menos de un minuto me encontraba en la entrada.

-Charlie- Susurraron mis labios al verlo.

-Prometí que vendría- Dijo con una suave sonrisa.

-Gracias por venir- Dije acercándome muy despacio a el, y ahí supe que no podría estar ni un minuto más alejada de el, lo necesitaba, el era mi luz, mi centro. El toco mi rostro con su mano y se acerco lentamente.

-Estas muy hermosa- Me dijo, pero realmente me sentía hermosa por que el me lo decía no por nada más. Y no me aguante las ganas de besarlo y entre la emoción y el miedo al rechazo lo bese… Ha sido el mejor beso de mi vida…

Después de eso comenzamos nuestra relación hasta que después de mucho discutirlo, decidimos que lo mejor era que Charlie se transformara, y pues de eso ya tres maravillosos años.

**.:.:.Fin Flash Back.:.:.**

-Y pues esa básicamente es la historia, así fue como Charlie y yo terminamos juntos- Concluyo Esme con su magnifica sonrisa.

-¿Mamá te fue infiel?- Cuestione sorprendida.

-Este no es el momento de hablar de eso, esa historia es pasado-Me aclaro mi padre seriamente.

-Creo que todos le debemos mucho a Jacob Black, ¿Cómo estará ahora?- Se pregunto Carlisle con sincero agradecimiento.

-¿No saben?- Pregunto mi padre sorprendido, nosotros negamos con la cabeza – Se va a casar a finales de este verano con tu amiga del colegio Ángela Weber- Dijo mi padre y mi boca no podía estar más abierta por que no era posible, Jacob y Ángela eso si era una sorpresa, pero me alegraba mucho por ellos, a los dos los apreciaba mucho y a los dos les deseaba lo mejor.

-Todos estamos invitados, incluido ustedes- Nos informo Esme.

-Me alegro por el muchacho, realmente me alegra su felicidad- Dijo Carlisle con sincero agradecimiento, ahora todo poco a poco se estaba poniendo en su lugar.

**CONTINUARA…**

**Notas de Autora:**

**(1)Bram Stoker: Escritor de Drácula.**

**(2)Claudia Gray: Escritora de la saga de Medianoche.**

**(3) J.R. Ward: Escritora de la saga de la Hermandad de la Daga Negra.**

**Lamento la demora, pero realmente estuve algo enferma nada grave, pero si fue delicado, pero aquí estoy devuelta confiando en no volver a perderme por tanto tiempo. Saludes a todos los que aun siguen la historia…**

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews…**

**No olviden dejar sus ****Reviews ¡!**


	17. Capitulo 17: Fuera de Este Mundo

**Ya saben los personajes no son míos son de S. Meyer. **

**AMIGOS, SIMPLEMENTE AMIGOS**

**Capitulo 17: Fuera de Este Mundo… **

Después de hablar con Esme y mi padre, me sentía exhausta, todas las emociones vividas ese día me habían dejado sin baterías. Tanya amablemente me había indicado la habitación que compartiría con Carlisle que se había quedado para hablar con Rosalie, que estaba aun muy herida por el abandono de mi doctor, así que era lógico que el quisiera hablar a solas con ella, y yo no iba a interferir en su papel de padre, por que sabia lo impórtate que era para el sus hijos.

La habitación tenía una cama doble una mesita de noche a cada lado de madera, era simple pero encantadora. Sin pensarlo mucho me lance de bruces a la cama, eh intente despejar mi mente de todo, pero era imposible, podía sentir a todos hablar tan fuerte que parecía que estaban en mi cabeza, y nuevamente el dolor de cabeza volvía. Desde que me había transformado nunca había pasado más de una hora rodeada de personas, ya que cuando vivíamos en Rusia nuestra casa quedaba lejos del pueblo y el vecino más cercano estaba a cinco kilómetros… así que me sentía realmente invadida, necesitaba a Carlisle a mi lado, el era el único que podía tranquilizarme, el dolor en mi cabeza se estaba incrementando.

-¿Amor estas bien?- Pregunto Carlisle entrando en la habitación.

-Tengo dolor de cabeza- Le dije en un susurro. El se acerco a la cama y se sentó al lado mío, y poso su mano en mi frente, pude sentir el alivio instantáneo.

-Mejor ¿verdad?- Me dijo el muy cerca de mi oído, yo solo pude asentir era un verdadero alivio sentirlo cerca, y más cuando sus labios se acercaron a los míos y me regalo un suave beso- Siempre que estoy contigo olvido el mundo, siempre me pregunto como lo ¿logras?- Me cuestiono con su encantadora sonrisa. Yo lo rodee con mis brazos.

-¿Como te fue con Rosalie?- Pregunte sin permitir que se alejara un centímetro de mi.

-Pues… al principio solo me gritaba lo irresponsable que había sido por dejar a mis hijos solos… pero poco a poco lo hice entrar en razón, recordándole por supuesto que mis hijos ya no eran unos niños, pero al ver todo el berrinche que formo…- Dijo negando con la cabeza -… ahora no estoy del todo seguro-

-Ella realmente te considera como un padre, debes comprenderla, si yo estuve tres días alejada de ti y casi enloquezco, imagínate ella cinco años sin su padre- Le comente.

-Lo de nosotros es diferente, por que yo no soy nada si tu no estas para darle sentido a mi existencia- Dijo dándome un beso en la frente –Sin poder sentir tu piel cerca a la mía- Dijo besándome la mejilla –Sin poderte amar… simplemente moriría- Concluyo besándome apasionadamente en la boca, mientras sus manos se deslizaban en el interior de mi camisa, sin importar en nada el mundo, lo atraje más hacia mi, necesitaba sentirlo cerca, muy cerca a mí, hasta que algún día pudiera fundirme en su piel, en su perfecta piel… pero nuevamente sentí a lo lejos una voz que murmuraba algo inteligible. Muy a mi pesar me obligue a separarme de Carlisle, el murmullo se hizo más y más fuerte, hasta poder entenderlo con claridad. Edward se encontraba al frente de la cama, acompañado de Alice y Jasper que nos miraban sorprendidos.

-¿Están bien?- Pregunto Alice algo preocupada. Yo me senté en la cama rápidamente intentando arreglar mi blusa que estaba algo subida, mientras Carlisle me imitaba.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- Pregunto algo molesto mi doctor por la interrupción.

-Es que nos preocupamos, no pudimos escucharlos, y no se, pensamos que se habían ido… o que algo había pasado… hay no se- Se justifico Alice encogiendo los hombros.

-¿Cómo así que no nos escuchaban?- Pregunte con curiosidad, si pues ese era el plan que nadie nos escuchara, seria muy vergonzoso que supieran que era lo que íbamos hacer.

-Antes de que Carlisle entrara a la habitación escuchaba sus pensamientos, incluso cuando entro, resaltando que no eran nada decorosos- Informo Edward mirando severamente a mi doctor –Pero después todo desapareció, y ya no había ningún sonido… era como si no hubiera nadie en la habitación, por eso entramos, e incluso cuando entramos, si no los hubiera visto con mis ojos hubiera jurado que no había nadie… era como si hubiera un escudo que los alejaba del mundo- Explico Edward concentrado en sus pensamientos.

-¿Ni siquiera nos escuchabas respirar?- Pregunto interesado Carlisle, ellos negaron con la cabeza- Bueno eso es muy extraño, pero no justifica que entren en una habitación sin golpear- Concluyo ofendido.

-Después tendrán tiempo para sus… cosas- Dijo Edward –Creo que este momento es más importante saber que fue lo que paso-

-Y no nos van a dejar en paz hasta que lo sepan ¿verdad?- Cuestiono con algo de frustración Carlisle.

-Siempre ha sido un hombre inteligente- Le contesto Jasper con una extraña sonrisa.

-¿Qué creen que fue lo que paso?- Pregunto Carlisle con ganas de sacarlos lo más pronto posible de la habitación.

-Creemos que tiene que ver con la habilidad de Bella- Respondió Edward solemnemente.

-¿Cuál habilidad mía?- Cuestione- Llevo un año siendo vampira y no me eh dado cuenta de ninguna habilidad- Explique.

-Que tu no te hayas dado cuenta no quiere decir que nosotros no nos hayamos dado cuenta- Explico Alice sentándose en la cama –Cuando te "Desmayaste"- Dijo señalando las comillas con los dedos- Cuando despertaste y besaste a Carlisle, desaparecieron, sabíamos que estaban ahí por que nuestra vista lo decía, pero el resto de nuestros sentidos nos aseguraban que no había nadie-

-¿Es como si desapareciéramos, sin desaparecer?- Pregunte aun confundida.

-Más bien como si hubiera un escudo que los protegiera, que impidiera que los demás los sintiéramos- Explico Edward.

-Lo más curioso de todo es que solo pasa cuando tienes cerca a Carlisle… por lo visto- Dijo Jasper con una extraña sonrisa.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- Pregunto tajantemente Carlisle que al parecer tampoco le había gustado mucho el comentario.

-Bella ¿Qué sientes cuando estas con Carlisle- Pregunto inesperadamente Jasper, ante la mirada de desaprobación de mi doctor, Jasper se aclaro la garganta – Simplemente es para saber el detonante, para hacer un experimento-

-¿Y después del experimento se irán?- Pregunte resignada, sabia de sobra que debía sentirme emocionada, al parecer tenia un don… pero la verdad en ese momento solo quería estar con Carlisle y ese deseo acallaba cualquier otro.

-Por supuesto- Sonrió Alice, sabiendo que había ganado, por que ella siempre ganaba.

-Siento muchas cosas… pero en principio amor eso es lo que siempre siento, pero también necesidad cuando lo siento lejos, y tranquilidad cuando esta cerca… alivio… deseo… son muchas cosas- Intente explicarme, y pude sentir la mano de Carlisle aferrarse a la mía.

-¿Qué fue lo que sentiste cuando el entro en la habitación?- Pregunto esta vez Edward.

-Alivio… tenia dolor de cabeza- Explique sintiéndome algo molesta por el interrogatorio.

-¿Dolor de cabeza?- Cuestiono Edward.

-A veces Bella sufre de dolor de cabeza- Explico Carlisle sin darle mucha importancia.

-¿Cuántos vampiros conoces que les den dolor de cabeza?- Cuestiono Edward sorprendido.

-Ninguno… pero Bella jamás ha sido del montón, ella siempre ha sido especial- Aclaro Carlisle, el siempre decía que era especial, pero la verdad era una forma sutil para no llamarme extraña o diferente- ¿Crees que tenga relación con su don?-

-Estoy casi seguro- Respondió Edward, mientras yo no dejaba de pensar… genial mi don es que me de dolor de cabeza, esto definitivamente cambiara el mundo vampírico- El dolor siempre se te pasa cuando Carlisle esta cerca ¿verdad?-

-Si ¿Por qué?-Pregunte totalmente confundida.

-Creo que el detonante de tu don… es la necesidad de Carlisle que tienes, de tenerlo solo para ti- Argumento Edward muy pensativo.

-¿Quieres decir que quiero tanto a Carlisle para mi… que literalmente lo saco del mundo?- Cuestione sorprendiéndome a mi misma.

-Creo que tienes el don de crear… no se una especie de escudo… que básicamente los saca del mundo- Concluyo Edward algo… ¿maravillado?

-Bella intenta concentrarte… intenta sacar el escudo- Me pidió Alice igual de maravillada que Edward.

-Si necesitas algún sentimiento en especial… solo dime- Se ofreció Jasper.

-La verdad no se que hacer- Confesé frustrada. Carlisle poso su mano en mi rostro, y nuevamente esa necesidad de tenerlo me invadió, yo puse mi mano sobre la de el e intente concentrarme, pero la necesidad nublaba mi razón, realmente lo quería solo para mi… pero eso sonaba tan egoísta y nunca me había considerado una persona egoísta.

Lentamente pude sentir como mi necesidad se tranquilizaba mientras mi mano se aferraba más fuertemente con la de Carlisle, puede sentir una ligera energía en el aire, y como poco a poco el ruido del exterior se acallaba completamente, lo único que podía sentir era las manos de mi amado doctor y su cercanía, pero nada más era como si fuéramos las dos ultimas personas en la tierra… solo el y yo, no había 

nada más… pero nuevamente los murmullos exteriores me desconcentraron y muy a mi pesar volví al mundo.

-Es increíble… es como si… se volvieran piedras… -Decía Jasper muy impresionado- Si yo hubiera contado con alguien así en alguna de mis batallas, definitivamente jamás habríamos perdido-

-Tienes razón, ni si quiera los Vulturi serian capaz de encontrarnos aunque estuviéramos todos en la misma casa… es realmente impresionante Bella- Me felicito Edward y yo aun no entendía que era tan maravilloso.

-Si ustedes lo dicen- Dije entre apenada y cansada, intentando que mi mente procesara esta nueva revelación de mi misma.

-Cada día esta familia se vuelve más fuerte- Dijo en un suspiro Alice con algo de preocupación, mientras miraba directamente a Edward.

-Pienso igual… es mejor que mantengamos el don de Bella en secreto, por el momento- Sugirió Edward dejando de lado la alegría que era remplazada por la preocupación.

-¿Por qué?- Pregunto Jasper que estaba igual de perdido a mi.

-Es mejor no darle más motivos a los Vulturi para que sientan más envidia por esta familia- Contesto Alice. Un extraño silencio se estableció en la habitación.

-Carlisle, ya no vamos, por fin van a estar solos- Dijo repentinamente Edward algo exasperado.

-Yo no dije nada- Se excuso Carlisle.

-No tienes que hacerlo, con pensarlo es suficiente- Contraataco Edward.

-Esta bien ya nos vamos, mañana hablamos, prometo que no los irrumpiremos más por esta noche- Dijo Alice con una extraña sonrisa.

-Mañana hablamos- Se despidió Jasper abrazando a Alice.

-Si, voy a buscar a Tanya, escuchar los pensamientos de Carlisle, me hace querer tenerla cerca- Dijo despreocupadamente Edward saliendo detrás de Alice y Jasper- Mañana hablamos- Dijo cerrando la puerta. Carlisle se giro para verme… había tanto amor en su mirada que prácticamente me invadió con un torrente de diferentes sensaciones.

-¿Así que me quieres sacarme del mundo y tenerme solo para ti?- Preguntó con su encantadora sonrisa. Me acerque hasta quedarme a unos centímetros de su boca.

-No puedes negar que esto lleva a otro nivel el "_Te quiero solo para mi_"- le susurre.

-Tu puedes sacarme del mundo cada vez que quieras…-Dijo acercándose más a mi-…¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?- Me pregunto algo tímido.

-Por supuesto- Le dije depositando un beso en su quijada. El me atrapo entre sus brazos, dejándome totalmente a su merced, yo no podía estar más feliz.

-Hay algo que eh querido preguntarte desde la primera noche que pasamos juntos- Uno de sus brazos se movió a una sorpréndete velocidad- Quiero saber si… si tu… ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?- Yo quede en shock, realmente no me esperaba eso, algunas veces fantasearme con casarme con Carlisle era el único hombre con el que realmente había deseado dar ese paso, quería comprometerme con el de todas la formar posibles en este mundo. Puede sentir como sus brazos me soltaron y se giro- Yo se lo que piensas sobre el matrimonio, y pues si no quieres, lo entenderé eso no cambiara nada entre nosotros- Me aclaro y me causo algo de gracia que el pensara que no quería, el era el amor de mi vida… así que lo atrape con mis brazos y lo obligue a girarse para verme.

-¿Te puedo confesar algo? Es algo que no le eh dicho ni si quiera a Edward- Le dije recordado aquella conversación sobre el matrimonio que habíamos tenido que ahora parecía tan distante, el asintió recuperando en algo su hermosa sonrisa- Con la única persona con la que eh soñado casarme, es contigo, por que cuando te tengo cerca no hay miedo, no hay inseguridad, no temor a fracasar, por que se que nuestro amor es tan fuerte que puede contra cualquier obstáculo… Y por supuesto, que me harías la mujer más feliz… si es que eso es posible, haciéndome oficialmente tu esposa- Concluí, acercándome para besarlo… y este beso tenia un nuevo sabor, nuevo toque, ahora podía sentir perfectamente como aquella invisible energía nos envolvía para hacernos invisibles ante el mundo, para tenerlo solo para mi, tal vez si era una egoísta, pero no me importaba quería a Carlisle solo para mi, y ahora sabia que tenia el poder para hacerlo.

**CONTINUARA… **

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews…**

**No olviden dejar sus ****Reviews ¡!**


	18. Capitulo 18: Headlines

**Ya saben los personajes no son míos son de S. Meyer. **

**AMIGOS, SIMPLEMENTE AMIGOS**

**Capitulo 18: ****Headlines****…**

**THE TIME IS NOW OR NEVER, TO FIT THE MISSING PIECE**

**(**EL MOMENTO ES AHORA O NUNCA, PARA ENCAJAR LA PIEZA FALTANTE**)  
TO TAKE THIS ON TOGETHER, YOU MAKE ME FEEL COMPLETE**

**(**PARA PONER ESTO TODO JUNTO, TU ME HACES SENTIR COMPLETA**)  
WE FALL INTO THE FUTURE, AND THROUGH THE LOOKING GLASS**

**(**CAÍMOS EN EL FUTURO, Y A TRAVÉS DEL ESPEJO**)  
THE LIGHT SHINES OVER OUR HEADS, AND SO IT COMES TO PASS**

**(**LA LUZ BRILLA SOBRE NUESTRAS CABEZAS, Y ASI NOS PASA POR ENCIMA**)**

No podía dejar de maravillarme con el anillo que ahora descansaba en mi dedo anular, era tan hermoso, además jamás me iba a cansar de leer la inscripción que Carlisle le había puesto "_Tu Eres mi Mundo_", desde hacia dos semanas atrás que había descubierto mi tan apropiada habilidad, había mejorado mucho en dominarla, ahora podía proteger con mi escudo a otra persona que no fuera Carlisle. El problema es que aun no lograba poder sacar el escudo sin que mi amado doctor estuviera cerca, pero todos los días practicaba mientras Carlisle estaba en el hospital, un hombre como el, no se le puede mantener mucho tiempo lejos de sus amados pacientes.

Por otra parte, Alice estaba como loca organizando mi boda, y es que definitivamente había algunas cosas que jamás iban a cambiar, pero definitivamente había otras que si, a diferencia de mi boda con Edward esta vez estaba igual o más emocionada que Alice organizando cada detalle, nunca me había imaginado todo lo que una boda tenia, las flores, los invitados, los vestidos, el lugar, etc., etc.… tantas cosas que no estaba segura si alcanzaríamos a tener todo listo para la próxima semana.

Me encontraba eligiendo el mantel que las mesas llevarían aunque me parecía exagerado, ya que en esta ocasión no asistiría ningún humano, bueno a excepción de la manada y Ángela que ya estaban confirmados, pero Alice decía que todos disfrutaban de los eventos mejor si estaban sentados, para mi todas las telas eran encantadoras, pero finalmente después de dos horas de meditarlo había elegido un velo blanco que se extendía sobre una seda azul celeste.

-¿Qué tal van los preparativos?- Pregunto mi padre sentándose a mi lado, ni si quiera lo había sentido entrar.

-Aun queda mucho por hacer… no se si realmente alcance a tener todo listo- Dije en un suspiro, recostando mi cabeza en el espaldar de la silla.

-Te ves tan radiante, nada que ver con la Bella de hace cinco años- Me dijo más para si que para mi.

-¿Tu crees?- Le cuestione con una sonrisa, por que sabia que tenia razón, me sentía diferente, por que era diferente, desde que Carlisle estaba en mi vida todo era más hermoso. Me acomodé en los brazos de mi padre y recosté la cabeza sobre el pecho de este.

-Creo que nunca te lo había dicho…- Interrumpió el acogedor silencio Charlie- Pero estoy muy orgulloso te ti- Siempre había querido ser algo diferente a un problema y poder escuchar las palabras de su padre, ahora si estaba segura que todo estaba en su lugar.

Ahora comprendía que si las cosas no hubieran pasado, como habían pasado jamás había pidió conseguir su final feliz… Definitivamente Carlisle tenia razón "_El tiempo cura todo y pone todo en su lugar_"…

**TO GO BEYOND THE SURFACE, TO REACH INTO YOUR SOUL**

**(**PARA SALIR A LA SUPERFICIE, PARA ALCANZARLA EN TU ALMA**)  
THIS LOVE IS NOT DEMANDING, MY HEART HAS TOLD ME SO**

**(**ESTE AMOR NO ES EXIGENTE, MI CORAZÓN ME LO DIJO**)  
I HOLD ONTO MY HEROES, WITH FAITH ENOUGH TO FLY**

**(**YO ME SOSTENGO EN MIS HEROES, CON LA FE SUFICIENTE PARA VOLAR**)  
THE POWER TO IMAGINE, WILL KEEP THIS LOVE ALIVE**

**(**EL PODER DE IMAGINAR, MANTENDRÁ VIVO A ESTE AMOR**)**

Los días que siguieron fueron marcados por el ajetreo, Bella con ayuda de Alice intentaba dejar todo listo, realmente era la primera vez que veía como un beneficio el no poder dormir, además Tanya también la estaba ayudando. Todo tenia que estar perfecto, cada rosa blanca en su lugar, los manteles bien puestos, aunque no iban haber muchos invitados, quería hacer de este momento uno inolvidable. Después de dejar el blanco jardín listo, las mujeres entraron a la casa para confirmar la hora de la boda, que la iba oficiar el reverendo del pueblo.

Después de dejar todo organizado para mañana entre a la habitación que aun compartía con Carlisle, y aunque Alice insistía que no era correcto que mi ultima noche de soltera la pasara con mi futuro esposo, y por mucho que los muchachos habían intentado convencer a Carlisle para hacer algo, habíamos decidió que para nosotros la mejor celebración era pasar junto nuestra ultima noche como novios, además después de haber vivido cinco años juntos, de compartir la cama, era increíblemente doloroso la idea de separarme de el aunque fuera por unas horas, ya había abrazado totalmente mi lado egoísta, era verdad lo quería solo para mí, si hubiera alguna forma de que lo pudiera llevar siempre conmigo, definitivamente la aplicaría. Cuando entre pude ver que Carlisle estaba acostado en la cama leyendo una revista de medicina, al verme entrar dejo la revista en la mesa de noche y me indico con los brazos que me acercara. Obedientemente le hice caso y me acomode en sus brazos, podía sentir como nuevamente ese extraño campo de energía se extendía alrededor de nosotros, esa era la única forma de tener privacidad en una casa llena de vampiros.

-¿Preparada para mañana ser la señora Cullen?- Me pregunto depositando suaves besos en mi cabeza, mientras sus manos se movían rítmicamente en mi espalda.

-Aun temo levantarme en mi cama, en Forks y que todos estos años hayan sido un maravilloso sueño, o peor, aun contemplo la posibilidad de que el accidente del auto me hubiese muerto y ahora este en el… paraíso…- Dije acercándome a sus labios- … poder estar contigo, es la definición de mi paraíso- Le susurre antes de unir mis labios con los suyos, fue tal vez el beso más dulce, y encantador que me habían dado en mi vida.

-Aun no puedo creer que estés a mi lado, realmente te vi perdida… y que ahora estés conmigo… y que mañana nos vayamos a casar… hace cuatrocientos años no duermo… pero definitivamente todo esto parece un sueño- Dijo volviendo a unir nuestros labios.

**LET'S MAKE THE HEADLINES, LOUD AND TRUE**

**(**ABARQUEMOS LOS TITULARES, DIGÁMOSLO FUERTE Y CLARO**)  
I WANNA TELL THE WORLD I'M GIVING IT ALL TO YOU**

**(**QUIERO CONTARLE A TODO EL MUNDO QUE TE LO ESTOY DANDO TODO A TI**)  
LET'S MAKE THE HEADLINES, LOUD AND CLEAR**

**(**ABARQUEMOS LOS TITULARES, DIGÁMOSLO FUERTE Y CLARO**)  
THE BEST THINGS SUDDENLY HAPPEN WHEN YOU ARE HERE**

**(**LAS MEJORES COSAS DE REPENTE SUCEDEN CUANDO TU ESTÁS AQUÍ**)  
AND IF I LOST MY WAY YOU'D CARRY ME HOME**

**(**Y SI PIERDO MI CAMINO, TU ME GUIARÁS A CASA**)  
TAKE ME ALL THE WAY TO HEAVEN, NEVER LEAVE ME ALONE (EVERYTHING)**

**(**LLÉVAME POR TODO EL CAMINO HASTA EL PARAÍSO, NUNCA ME DEJES SOLA (TODO)**)  
AND IT'S JUST LIKE EVERYTHING MATTERS WHEN YOU ARE NEAR **

**(**ES COMO SI TODO TUVIESE IMPORTANCIA CUANDO TU ESTÁS CERCA)

**(MATTERS WHEN YOU'RE NEAR)**

(TIENE IMPORTANCIA CUANDO TU ESTÁS CERCA)

Había llegado demasiado pronto la mañana, pero yo aun seguía aferrada al cuerpo de mi futuro esposo, que no dejaba de acariciar mi espalda, y susurrar aquellas hermosas palabras de amor, definitivamente nadie podría tener una mejor vida que la mía, todo era perfecto, si no pudiera dormir estaría segura que era un sueño. Pero de forma imprevista Alice entro a la habitación, sin golpear.

-Carlisle… afuera ya- Anuncio seriamente Alice parada frente a la cama.

-Alice salte un momento, me visto y me voy, no hay problema- Anuncio Carlisle resignadamente, sabia que en contra de su pequeña hija no había poder de persuasión, siempre se hacia lo que ella quería.

-No hay tiempo para eso, arréglate en la habitación de Edward- Le sugirió despreocupadamente Alice, mientras se acercaba más a nosotros.

-Alice, no voy a andar desnudo por los pasillos de la casa- Le explico mi adorado doctor, jalando más las cobijas para cubrirse.

-Ese es tu problema, es que ni siquiera te debiste haber quedado con Bella, así que afronta las consecuencias… y sal de la habitación- Le insistió Alice acercándose para arrebatarle la sabana que lo cubría, en ese mismo instante yo intervine atrapando las manos de mi amiga.

-Alice, no quiero que Carlisle, ande por ahí… desnudo, déjalo vestirse y el se ira juicioso a donde lo mandes… pero por favor- Por supuesto que tenia que discutir la decisión de mi amiga, no iba a permitir que mi futuro esposo andará por lo pasillos como solo yo tenia el derecho de ver.

-Esta bien- Dijo girándose y dándonos la espalda- Vístete, prometo no ver, lo tomas o lo dejas- En ese momento juro que estaba a punto de lanzarme sobre Alice y obligarla a salir de la habitación. Pero Carlisle más tranquilo suspiro y jalo una de las sabanas dejándome la otra a mi, y se levanto envolviéndose en ella como si se tratara de una toga.

-Esto es ridículo- Susurro levantándose caminado mientras levantaba su ropa del suelo, por más enojada que me sintiera por la situación era… absurda no podía dejar de reír, era muy gracioso- No te rías, esta situación es humillante-

-Pero incluso humillado, eres adorable- le asegure con una sonrisa picara en mi rostro, el era tan hermoso, que no sabia si podría controlarme mucho tiempo antes de atraerlo nuevamente a mi.

-¿En serio?- me cuestiono acercándose nuevamente a mi y depositando un apasionado beso, e instintivamente lo envolví en mis brazos, pero no fue por mucho tiempo, ya que Alice lo jalo de la sabana y lo saco de la habitación y cerro la puerta.

-Se acabo el tiempo-Dijo mi amiga con una sencilla sonrisa, yo la miraba con reproche -Ya esta en la habitación de Edward, que lo estaba esperando- Anuncio para tranquilizarme, pero no por mucho tiempo, ya que podía escuchar las risas de Edward, Emmett y Jasper, pobre mi Carlisle.

-Eres odiosa- le dije levantándome de la cama.

-Lo que tu digas pero éntrate a bañar, tenemos poco tiempo… aun no entiendo por que tenias que casarte de día…- Dijo mi amiga que siguió refunfuñando, no había entendió por que había decidido casarme durante el día y no en la noche como la mayoría de ellos, pero había tomado esa decisión, por nostalgia, ya que cuando me había reencontrado con Carlisle en Italia, estaba a pleno día con un sol brillante en todo el lugar, y desde entonces no nos habíamos vuelto a separar, así que aunque sonara extraño quería esa misma suerte nos acompañara ahora que íbamos hacer nuestra unión oficial, quería pasar cada segundo de mi larga existencia a su lado.

Después de bañarme se vinieron más peleas con Alice, por la forma de mi peinado, y por lo simple de mi vestido, pero al final la había convencido de que eso era lo que yo quería. Así que después de casi dos horas, me vi en el espejo. Mi cabello largo se encontraba medio recogido por una coleta y el resto caía libremente por mi espalda, el maquillaje era simple basado en colores claros, mi vestido estaba compuesto por un corpiño blanco que se ajustaba a la perfección a mi estrecha cintura y por una falda larga y blanca de seda que tenia al comienzo y al final y unas flores bordadas, y unos largos guantes que llegaban hasta un poco más arriba de mis codos, y por ultimo una tiara en el cabello donde salía un delicado velo, que cubriría mi rostro, definitivamente esto era todo lo que alguna vez soñé, me sentía hermosa, y perfecta para encontrarme con todos mis amigos y mi amado doctor.

-Esta bellísima- Suspiro Alice.

-Gracias, pero lo se- Le anuncie girándome para ver a mi padre que entraba por la habitación.

-Definitivamente te ves encantadora- Me dijo mientras el lucia un bello traje blanco, por que eso si, todos los invitados tenia que estar vestidos de blanco.

-Gracias- Dije sin poder esconder mi felicidad mi sonrisa de tonta no me había abandonado desde la mañana.

-Jacob, Ángela y la manada ya llegaron- me dijo mi padre recostándose en una pared.

-Bueno, yo los dejo, tengo que arreglarme- Dijo Alice saliendo de la habitación.

-Me encantaría saludar a Jacob antes de la boba- Dije casi añorante.

-Lo sabia- Dijo mi padre y un molesto olor se coló por la puerta, y allí un poco más grande si es que eso era posible, vestido con un sencillo traje blanco, mi mejor amigo, acompañado de mi mejor amiga del instituto, se vean tan hermosos los dos tan felices, y me alegraba tanto, por ellos. Sin poderme aguantar me lance hacia los brazos de Jacob y nos abrazamos por un largo tiempo; después abrace a Ángela que lucia un largo vestido blanco.

-Me alegro que ya hayan llegado, gracias por venir- Le dije soltándolos.

-Bella, luces hermosa, y gracias a ti por invitarnos- Dijo Ángela con su dulce y encantadora voz.

-Gracias a ti por elegirme como su padrino, es un lindo detalle- Aseguro Jacob, con su bonachona sonrisa.

-Gracias a ti, Carlisle y yo nos vamos a casar hoy, buena parte de mi felicidad es gracias a ti, nunca podre pagártelo- Le asegure sinceramente, realmente lo sentía.

-Bueno muchachos- Dijo Esme entrando a la habitación y se quedo unos instantes mirándome-Te ves hermosa Bella- Dijo con su maternal cariño- Ya todo esta listo, bajen por favor- Anuncio acercándose a mi padre.

-Esta usted muy hermosa- Dijo mi padre acercándose para besarla, eran tan dulces, realmente verlos juntos era la prueba de que en la vida nada esta escrito y que somos victimas de nuestro destino, que al final siempre pone todo en su lugar.

-Bueno, nos veremos abajo- dijo Jacob saliendo con Ángela.

-Nos veremos abajo- Dijo Esme a mi padre. Tome del brazo a mi padre, y puse el velo sobre mi rostro.

-Realmente eres feliz ¿no?- pregunto mi padre.

-Realmente lo soy- Respondió con convicción.

Cuando llegamos al jardín que aun estaba cubierto de nieve parecía no molestarle a ninguno de los invitados, además el sol brillaba tenuemente sobre todo el lugar. Toda la manada estaba allí desde Sam hasta Leah, que realmente había sido una sorpresa que estuviera allí, nunca me lo hubiera esperado, también Seth con su dulce sonrisa, aunque ya no quedaba nada del niño que yo había conocido. Todo era tan emotivo, todos mis amigos y familia, allí, aunque me sentía triste de que mi madre no me acompañara, pero era mejor así, ella ya había hecho su vida con Phill, y no había cabida para su hija vampiro. Y allí al final del altar se encontraba Carlisle vestido con un smoking negro que resaltaba sobre todo el lugar, realmente era tan hermoso, todo estaba ocurriendo mucho mejor que si alguna vez lo hubiera soñado… era simplemente perfecto.

**AND IT FEELS SO GOOD EVERY BELLS GONNA RING**

**(**Y SE SIENTE TAN BIEN, TODAS LAS CAMPANAS SONARÁN**)  
YOUR LOVE IS ALIVE AND IT'S MAKING ME SING**

**(**TU AMOR ESTÁ VIVO Y ME HACE CANTAR**)  
I COULD FLY, WANNA CRY, WANT THE WHOLE WORLD TO KNOW**

**(**PODRÍA VOLAR, QUIERO LLORAR, QUIERO QUE TODO EL MUNDO LO SEPA**)  
WE ARE TOGETHER, COME ON BABY LET'S GO**

**(**ESTAMOS JUNTOS, VEN CONMIGO BEBE, VAMOS**)**

El sacerdote comenzó con la ceremonia, con un maravilloso discurso del respeto entre las parejas, y que el verdadero amor siempre encuentra la luz por más espesa que sea la oscuridad, y no podía evitar repasar todo lo que había ocurrido en mi vida, algunas personas dicen que el primer amor nunca se olvida, que el segundo enseña, y que el tercero es el mejor por que es el que dura para siempre, ni por que hubiera sido dicho para mi, ahora estaba viviendo mi sueño de felicidad junto al amor de mi eternidad.

-Carlisle Cullen ¿acepta a Isabella Mary Swan, para amarla, respetarla, en la salud, en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la risa y en la tristeza, hasta que la muerte los separe?- pregunto el sacerdote y mi amado doctor se giro para verme lleno de felicidad.

**AND WORDS YET TO BE SPOKEN**

**(**Y AÚN QUEDAN PALABRAS POR MENCIONAR**)  
WILL FALL UPON THE PAGE**

**(**CAERÁN SOBRE LA PÁGINA**)  
SPELLING OUT TRUE DEVOTION**

**(**EXPRESANDO DEVOCIÓN VERDADERA**)  
IS ALL WE NEED TO SAY**

**(**ES TODO LO QUE NECESITAMOS DECIR**)**

-Acepto amarte hasta que mi existencia acabe- Me aseguro con su encantadora sonrisa.

-Y usted Isabella Mary Swan ¿Acepta Carlisle Cullen para amarlo, respetarlo, en la salud, y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la risa y en la tristeza, hasta que la muerte los separe?- Me pregunto a mi.

-No tengo otra salía, estoy tan enamorada, que no puedo ni quiero huir… por supuesto que acepto- Respondí llena de felicidad, si realmente pudiera llorar lo estaría haciendo en esos instantes.

-¿Nadie tiene alguna objeción para que los aquí presente se unan en sagrado matrimonio, si es así hable ahora o calle para siempre?-pregunto el sacerdote después de unos largo segundos se aclaro la garganta- Por el poder que me concede el Estado y la Iglesia los declaro marido y mujer que lo que hoy ha unido Dios no lo separe el hombre… Puede besar a la novia- Dijo y Carlisle levanto mi velo, y unimos nuestros labios en un maravilloso beso que nos uniría para siempre.

**LET'S MAKE THE HEADLINES, LOUD AND TRUE**

**(**ABARQUEMOS LOS TITULARES, DIGÁMOSLO FUERTE Y CLARO**)  
I WANNA TELL THE WORLD I'M GIVING IT ALL TO YOU**

**(**QUIERO CONTARLE A TODO EL MUNDO QUE TE LO ESTOY DANDO TODO A TI**)  
LET'S MAKE THE HEADLINES, LOUD AND CLEAR**

**(**ABARQUEMOS LOS TITULARES, DIGÁMOSLO FUERTE Y CLARO**)  
THE BEST THINGS SUDDENLY HAPPEN WHEN YOU ARE HERE**

**(**LAS MEJORES COSAS DE REPENTE SUCEDEN CUANDO TU ESTÁS AQUÍ**)  
AND IF I LOST MY WAY YOU'D CARRY ME HOME**

**(**Y SI PIERDO MI CAMINO, TU ME GUIARÁS A CASA**)  
TAKE ME ALL THE WAY TO HEAVEN, NEVER LEAVE ME ALONE (EVERYTHING)**

**(**LLÉVAME POR TODO EL CAMINO HASTA EL PARAÍSO, NUNCA ME DEJES SOLA (TODO)**)  
AND IT'S JUST LIKE EVERYTHING MATTERS WHEN YOU ARE NEAR **

**(**ES COMO SI TODO TUVIESE IMPORTANCIA CUANDO TU ESTÁS CERCA)

**(MATTERS WHEN YOU'RE NEAR)**

(TIENE IMPORTANCIA CUANDO TU ESTÁS CERCA)

**LETS MAKE THE HEADLINES, LOUD AND TRUE**

**(**ABARQUEMOS LOS TITULARES, DIGÁMOSLO FUERTE Y CLARO**)  
(I FEEL LOVED WITH YOU, I FEEL LOVED)**

**(**(ME SIENTO AMADA CONTIGO, ME SIENTO AMADA)**)  
LETS MAKE THE HEADLINES**

**(**ABARQUEMOS LOS TITULARES**)**

Todo era un verdadero sueño, ahora simplemente nos quedaba la eternidad para amarnos para siempre, con mi amado doctor y mis amigos, esta era la verdadera felicidad, este era mi final feliz.

**.:.FIN.:.**

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews y por apoyar esta historia, realmente gracias a cada uno de ustedes, por acompañar esta pequeña idea!!**


End file.
